A Shell Of A Romance
by Fang95
Summary: Trouble seems to follow Sami and Mel, two young princesses, as they travel away from their kingdoms. one faithful night they ae attacked by the Purple Dragons and saved by the Turtles. How does Master Splinter know them? What's Leo's deal? Has anyone noticed that Raph is getting nicer? Read and Find Out! Raph/OC and Leo/OC. The pirate characters are inspired by Pirates In Love.
1. Chapter 0

**Fang95: Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Please keep in mid all flames will be used for roasting marshmellows.**

**Mikey: Marshmellows!**

**Fang95: Shut up Mikey I am trying to do my first intro!**

**Michelangelo: Sorry Dudette.**

**Fang95: It's okay I still love ya! Anyways folks I hope you enjoy. Leo would you like to do the disclamer?**

**Leonardo: Sure. _(Clears Throat to get everyone's attention)_ Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

**Fang95: Thanks Leo. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Character**_** profiles**_

Princess Sami Drakneel: Drak, Dragon, Human

Princess Melanie Eclipse: Wolf, Pirate, Witch

Sami's Appearance

Hair Color: Orangey/Red with bangs on the right side of her face that goes into her eyes. Goes to breasts

Eye Color: Green (When mad), Usually brown

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 111 pounds

Clothes: Short pink mini skirt, black tank-top, pink shirt with quarter inch sleeves, tight leather fingerless gloves, black with pink zigzag stripe tennis shoes. Necklace is a black string with purple amulet. This necklace cannot be removed by anyone but her. Friendship bracelet has charm in the shape of a star. Blood red bow with a blue diamond in the middle in her hair.

Personality: Female human version of Mikey, is protective of friends, slightly short tempered, loyal, motherly, amazing fighter, doesn't know her own strength sometimes.

Arch Rival: Darla. A drak with a human form that has an emo appearance. Black hair always pulled back in a ponytail. Black tank top and long black skinny jeans and black tennis shoes.

Melanie

Hair: Long light brown hair that goes down to the small of her back. Bangs that center of her face. Bangs are not too long, go to about her eyebrows. Hair is super thick!

Eyes: Yellow with grey rims

Height: 5 feet

Weight: 104 pounds

Clothes: Blue jean shorts with rhinestone paw prints on the back pockets. Blue tank top with black fishnets underneath. Black combat boots. Collar with a bell. Friendship bracelet is a crescent moon.

Personality: Innocent, shy around strangers, bubbly, slightly short tempered, everyone wants to protect her even though she can hold her own, protective of her friends.

Arch Rival: Karai. Works with Darla secretly and helped capture Melanie's people.


	2. Chapter 1

**Fang95: Hi again! Now that the profiles are out of the way for our two main ladies. Please enjoy the first official chapter of Shell Of A Romance. One of the characters would like to do the disclaimers today. Take it away Sami!**

**Sami: _(Steps out happily) _Hi everybody! _Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird._**

**Fang95: Great job Sami! Anyways. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter One

**Sami's POV**

It is late at night. Around eleven o'clock. Melanie and I are walking along the streets of New York tired as hell. The smell is of power plants and dirty farting hobos. Melanie starts to drag behind and moans out "We have been walking for hours! Can't we take a break?" I stop and turn to look at her and say, "Shut the hell up and quit complaining! We need to find a safe place to stay where no one will find us." She nods and catches up to me and we continue on our way. After twenty more minutes of walking we both hear our stomachs let out dying of hunger sounds. We have not eaten in over a week. I look back to Melanie "Let's walk over to that music store alleyway and rest for a bit?" We walk over to the alleyway and sit down by a trashcan. I then get the feeling that we are being watched. I look up and out of the alleyway to see six men with knives walking over to us. Melanie lets out a whimper and whispers to me "I thought we would get some peace and quiet." I look to her and respond by grunting out "Alright calm down. On three let's scream." I count down and we scream. One of the guys shouts out "Shut the hell up girlies!" Then out of nowhere four shadowy figures jump down from the rooftops above us and one of them shouts in a surfer dude voice "Cowabunga!" The next thing we know the four out of the six are down. Melanie and I get up and back away towards the wall. The two guys left standing are between us and two of the figures fighting. I see a dark blue guitar and Melanie sees a pair of drumsticks. I smash the guitar into one of the heads and it shatters into pieces. Melanie take the drumsticks and whacks the other guy in the pressure points on his neck breaking the sticks in half and knocking the guy out. I look to her and say "I think we hit them too hard." And I give a sheepish laugh. We both look up and face the strangers who go into the shadows.

**Melanie's POV**

As the figures go into the shadows I shout "Wait please don't go!" Sami looks to the figures as they stop in their tracks and she says, "Don't leave us! We mean no harm!" A car passes by, and the headlights give us a view of their faces. They are all reptiles. Sami whispers out "Cool! They look like ninjas! Poke them with a stick!" I hide behind her only peaking over her forearm. I say "You really need to get over your stick issue and focus on the matter at hand!" The four figures come out of the shadows completely and we see that they are turtles. Sami says enthusiastically "The purple one has a stick!" The purple masked turtle looks to her strangely and says "Well you have a broken guitar." She smiles even wider (if possible) and squeals out "They talk!" the orange masked one gets in our faces and says "Hi! I'm Mikey! This is Donnie, Leo and the grouchy one over here," He walks over to the red masked one and says

"This here is Raphie-boy!" The red masked turtle glares at Mikey a little and Mikey hops back over to us. I squeal in surprise and hide behind Sami even more. Sami looks to Mikey while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and says "This is Mel and I'm Sami and I like ya!" She then glomps him wrapping her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. Mikey laughs happily and says "Whoa Dudette!" I see that Mikey is not a threat and come out of my hiding place and walk over to the other turtles to see if they are friendly too. They are watching Mikey and Sami and I whisper to them "This is what I have to deal with all the time." I say shyly and Raphie groans out "You haven't met Mikey." I giggle a little from Raph's joke as he stares at me. We hear a loud crash and look over to see Sami lying on top of Mikey and he is moaning in pain. She starts laughing her ass off as if it was the funniest thing on earth. She gets up off of him and Donnie shakes his head and chuckles. I face palm at my best friend's antics. Leo turns to both of us and says "What are you doing here anyways?" Sami looks to him with a dead pan face and says in the most sarcastic voice I have ever heard, "Oh, we were fishing!" She then makes a motion as if she were reeling in a fishing line. Raph lets out a low chuckle and says "I like her. She's crazy. But I like her." Sami turns to look at him and smiles. I look back to the other turtles and say "We are actually looking for a place to stay. But we're leaving now. Thanks for helping us. Come on Sami." I then grab her by the ear and start to drag her away from the group. Raph and Leo step in front of us and cross their arms indicating that they will not move. Mikey and Donnie stand behind us blocking our other path. Leo then says "Please come with us. It would be dishonorable to leave you to fend for yourselves after you have just been attacked." I look to Sami for what she thinks we should do. She giggles and leaps on to Mikey and knocks him over as she says "We will go with you! Yay then I can poke them with a stick." They all look at her with eyebrows raised and I shake my head a little as I let out a sigh. "We don't wish to be burdens." I say finally. Raph "Just get your asses in the sewer and to our layer." I look at him with slightly fearful eyes as Sami says bluntly "Excuse me you don't need to cuss at us." She then jumps down into the sewers. I look into the manhole and back away. I then say "I don't think it is a good idea to jump down there." Sami shouts behind her as she starts walking "Mel its safe just jump!" I shake my head and say "Oh hell no! I would rather jump in lava and face the grudge girl than jump in there! Thank you very much!" I then feel strong muscley arms go under my legs and a green fingered hand on grips the back of my neck for support. I then feel my body being lifted off the ground. I then look to see that Leo is holding me flush up against his chest. He then gives me a reassuring smile and jumps in. he then sets me down and walks away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Fang95: Hi everyone! Here is the second charpter! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am super grateful for all the support. I am especially grateful to my friend who has helped me with the story from the beginning. This story would not exist without her. Anyways, Raphie please do the disclaimer!**

**Raphael: Don't call me Raphie Shortie!**

**Fang95: I'm not short! I'm fun size. Now please do the disclaimer.**

**Raphael: Fine. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights go to the original creators._**

**Fang95: Thank you Raph. Now on to the stories!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Sami's POV**

We arrive in the lair. I say enthusiastically "Whoa this place is huge for a sewer!" Melanie walks in cautiously as if the sewer will eat her. I look to her and pick up a dust bunny. I take it and shove it in her face and shout "Look Mel they have dust bunnies down here too!" She screams and jumps away and clings to a furry wall. I say "wait a minute walls aren't furry!" Melanie looks behind her to see a rat and screams again and jumps behind the couch. I shout "Whoa a giant rat! Quick Donnie give me your stick!" He looks to me like I am crazy. The rat says "My sons can I speak to you alone?" I shout urgently "Wait Donnie I still need your stick!" Mikey lets out a giggle as they all walk out ignoring my proclamation and says "Dude just give her your stick!" Donnie responds "Shut up Mikey!" They all then go into a separate room. Melanie and I walk up to the door as silently as possible. Of course in my case it is easier said than done. Melanie is perfectly silent as always. She has no sound to her steps or breathing. Ever! It is normal for her. We listen in at the door a good distance to make sure they do not hear us but we hear them. We hear the rat say "My sons you know you should never leave the shadows and show your faces. You should also never bring humans into our home." Mikey says "Uh I think only one of them is human sensei." I turn to Melanie and cackle silently "Haha I'm more human than you." She then flips me off. We then turn back to the conversation. The door is slid open and we fall forward. We both look up guiltily and Melanie "Hey what up bitches?" I look to me and say "Are you crazy?! They will hit us with their sticks!" She turns to me and says "I didn't mean anything by it." We then look back up at the turtles and rat and we back away slowly. We then take off running and hide behind the couch.

**Melanie's POV**

Once behind the couch, I clutch onto Sami's torso as if you could protect me from anything. We then see Donnie and Mikey slowly walk over to us, indicating they are not threats. The others walk over to us as well. The rat then introduces himself "Hello young ladies. Please do not be frightened by us." Sami interrupts him saying "I'm not afraid of you guys. In fact I think you are the coolest things ever!" He ignores her and finishes his sentence. "My name is Splinter. And thank you for thinking so kindly of us miss." She then cuts back in and says "I'm Samantha Drakneel but I prefer Sami. This here" She says indicating to me "Is Melanie Eclipse. But she prefers to be called Mel. Nice to meet ya Splinter!" He looks to us with gentle eyes and nods to us. The turtles come up to us and Raph places a hand on Sami's shoulder while Leo places a hand on mine. We stare into their eyes to see that they are trying to convince us to come out of our hiding place. Our stomachs let out dying hunger sounds once again! Raph and Leo look at each other and then look at us. Leo says gently "We have food in the kitchen if you want some." We don't move feeling awkward bout eating their food. Raph comes up behind us and then grabs Sami by the waist. He then throws her over his shoulder and walks to the kitchen. She squeals in surprise and Mikey follows while laughing at her predicament. I move closer to the couch trying to make myself smaller and stay as safe as possible. Leo holds out a hand for me to take. I place my much smaller hand in his and he pulls me up onto my feet. He then places his other hand on the small of my back and gently pushes me towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen we see Raph still has Sami over his shoulder as he looks in the fridge. We see her being moved with the rest of him as he grabs food. She is flailing her arms and squealing "Put me down! Put me down!" He looks over his shoulder and says to her, "Okay." He then drops her on the ground she lands on her front with a loud thud. She groans in pain. He then closes the fridge and places his armful of food on the table. He then picks Sami back up and carries her under his arm to chair. He places her down on it and she glares up at him and says sarcastically "Thanks. You're such a gentlemen." Leo then leads me the rest of the way in and I sit in the chair across from Sami. I then say "Thank you. Sorry if we are being bothersome. We can leave if you want." Raph sits down next to Sami while Mikey starts cooking. Leo says "You're not being bothersome at all." He then sits down next to me. Donnie then sits next to him as Master Splinter takes the other seat.

**Nobody's POV**

Master Splinter looks to the girls discreetly and thinks to himself _"Where do I know these girls?" _Mikey then comes over with the food and sits down in the last chair.

**Melanie's POV**

We stare at each other, not knowing what to do. We watch as everyone starts to eat. Leo looks at us and asks, "Well are you going to eat or not?" Donnie adds in, "Go ahead and dig in." We both nod shyly and then take very small bites of our food. It tastes amazing! We continue to eat when Splinter asks us "Where did you two come from? Clearly you are not from around these parts." The others stop eating and look at us patiently. We swallow our food and place our forks down. I look to Sami to her speak first. She says, 'We both ran away from home when we were young." Mikey then asks "Are you sisters or something?" He receives a smack upside the head from Raph. Sami giggles a little and shakes her head. "No. We are just best friends." I nod my head with a shy smile "We have known each other since we were little. We ran away together for different reasons." Donnie then asks "Why did you run way?" Our eyes grow wide and we cast them down to our plates. A single tear flows down each of our cheeks. We both stand up, wipe away our tears as Sami says "Thanks for the meal. We should be taking our leave." We both then bolt out of the layer. I make sure she gets out first and follow suit. We run further into the sewers. The turtles and Splinter follow us as we try to lose them. We turn a corner and run into a dead end. I push Sami down to the ground and we both press ourselves against the wall and hide ourselves in the shadows. I think to myself _"As long as we stay low to the ground and in the shadows they won't find us and our scents won't be caught as easily." _We hear the turtles and Splinter calling our names as well as their footsteps getting closer. I press Sami further on the wall. I then step out a little and peek my head out to see if they are close. Big mistake! Raph picks me up under his arm and I flail in his grasp and squeal in surprise. The Splinter and Leo are soon surrounding us as well. I look behind me to see that you left our hiding place and were running out of the sewer.

**Sami's POV**

I escape the sewers and keep running. WITHOUT MEL! I didn't mean to okay?! I get up top and keep running thinking she is behind me. Finally out of breath, I stop and notice two things. First, I don't know where I am... Second, Mel's not with me! Donnie and Mikey are on my tail. They managed to catch up to me. Mikey shouts out "Wait Dudette! Just hang on a sec!" He then adds "You can have Donnie's stick!" I freak out and back away. I then see a pizza guy pass by and knock a box off into Mikey and Donnie's faces then run off trying to get to a safe place to call Mel. I am suddenly stopped by a shadowed figure. Thinking it is Mel I hug it. But I am surprised when I am suddenly grabbed and held hostage by foot ninjas and found out I had actually been hugging one of them. Hun is with them and grabs me. He dangles me in front of his face by the collar of my shirt. Raph then comes in to see me dangling and is beyond pissed. He says, "Hun let her go you mammoth!" Hun looks to Raph with an evil grin and says "Oh you like the pretty lady tough guy? Well she's my pretty lady now!" He then looks at me with those evil eyes and says "We will have some fun." I'm terrified as I flail my arms trying to get free. Mel then comes around the corner in her wolf form (She is an all white wolf with HUGE fangs and claws). She rushes into the flurry and bites Hun's leg. He releases me and she looks at me to indicate that I can have fun beating the tar out of the lackeys. The turtles have no idea it's her. They just see a wolf…well Mikey sees a dog. They jump into the fight. Donnie and Mel fight Hun together and Leo and Raph deal with the foot ninjas. That leaves the purple dragons for me and Mikey. We fight when Leo and Raph are about to get stabbed. Mel and I jump in front of the blades out of protective instinct. I get sliced on my forehead and she gets slashed on her back left foreleg. I faint from the injury. My whole world going black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Fang95: Hi everyone! Wow we are already up to chapter 3 of Shell of A Royal Romance! Thank you for all of the support. I also want to once again say thank you to my friend who is now on as well. So let me just say thank you DragonPrincess65! Now time for the disclaimer. Don take it away!**

**Donnie: Right. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights go to the original creators._**

**Fang95: Right now on to chapter 3! Enjoy and please review. But keep in mind that all flames will be used for campfires.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

**Melanie's POV**

Hun, the purple dragons and the foot ninjas flee the alley. I'm still in my wolf form as Raph picks up Sami off the ground. I start to limp over to with blood dripping from my leg. I growl out "The next time I see that Hun I'm not gonna hold back!' They all stare at me and Mikey says, "Why did that dog just talk?!" Since I'm out of energy at this point I transform back into my human form and collapse onto my knee holding my left thigh where the cut is. I'm wincing in pain and everyone is staring at me shocked. I say "First of all Mikey, wolf not dog. Second of all, what are you all staring at?' I stand up and balance on my good leg. They all keep staring at me and I sigh while saying "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do. But let's do it somewhere less public." They all nod and we all start heading back to the lair. Once we are walking in the sewers again, I see Raph look down at Sami worriedly. Mikey then makes fun of him for being soft. Raph smacks him upside the head and holds her up against his chest. We keep walking. As we are walking, I start to slow down due to blood loss. I'm able to stay conscious but I'm very wobbly and dizzy. Leo notices it and picks me up bridal style and continues to carry me back. I blush madly and struggle in his hold. "Leo you can put me down. I'm fine. I can keep going." I gasp out the last sentence as he accidently bonks my injured leg on a pipe. He looks at me apologetically. He says, "You're not fine, you're injured. Please stop struggling or I might drop you." I hear Mikey snicker in front of us. Donnie chuckles as well from behind us. I just sit there in Leo's arms, "I can walk though. I learned to keep moving." Raph shakes his head as he adjusts his hold on Sami. "Geeze you really don't like people helpin' ya do ya?" I say "Neither does Sami." But then I trail off and get quiet, "Sami." I look at her legs because that is the only thing I can see. I look at her worriedly. I then hear her start to stir. When she regains consciousness Raph says "Hey sleepin' beauty." Mikey chuckles at his brother being nice and not complaining. Donnie looks at Sami and says, "How are you feeling?' I say to her casually, "Don't worry I'll take a look at your head. I'm gonna patch you up when we get back. I'll even give you numbing gel for when I do the stitches." She moans in understanding and pain. Knowing of my skills as a doctor. Raph looks at her with concern in his eyes. I then see her start to struggle. Everyone is confused then I remember I said stitches and that she doesn't do well with needles. "Relax you big baby! You won't feel anything once I numb it. I will even let you cover your eyes. If you don't cooperate I'm gonna have Raph hold you in place. Understood?!" She moans and nods in submission. Raph glares at me for bringing him into our argument. He then looks to Sami and says discreetly, "would ya feel better if I was holding your hand while ya get your stitches?" She moans out "I don't want stitches. It will hurt. No needle! No needle!" Blood snakes down her face. She then says "Besides I don't need stitches!" More blood drips from her head. Raph says to her "I know you don't want it but ya need it. Just let her give you the stitches. I will be right there next to ya the whole time. So your get stitched and no complainin'. I look to Raph and say "Thank you." He nods to me. I then feel Leo shift his hold on me so my neck and legs are being supported by his arms. He is holding me to him like a baby. He stares into my eyes and says, "How did you do what you did back in the alley?" I eep in surprise t his question. "It's a long story." Sami adds in "I say long and boring." I respond "Well so is your story missy so zip it!' I then stick my tongue out at her. Mikey laughs at our banter and then says "I want to hear your stories! Do they have pizza in them?" Donnie smacks him up-side the head with his staff and Mikey shouts "Ow! What?! I'm hungry!" Raph then says "Hey don't hit Mikey that's my job." He then quickly hits Donnie and goes back to holding Sami up. We both giggle. Once inside the lair, I look to Donnie and tell him what I need. He nods and goes to get the needed supplies. Raph sits down with Sami in his lap and wraps his arms tightly around her. Leo sits me down in front of them with my leg out to the side of me. Donnie comes back with the supplies and I say "Alright Sami. No complaining or squirming. You need these stitches. You won't feel them. I'm gonna put numbing gel on it now." She begins to struggle in Raph's arms as blood seeps down her face. She squeals out, "No stitches! No stitches! I don't need them!" Raph holds her tighter and I apply the gel. It kicks in quickly. I then look to Raph and tell him to cover her eyes. He does so and is still able to keep her still. The first stitch goes in. after six stitches; I tie it up, bandage and wrap up her head. "There. Done. See Sami it wasn't that bad. You didn't even feel it. Just take some aspirin if it starts to hurt. The stitches can come out in a few days." Raph uncovers Sami's eyes. She wails out in pain "IT HURTS!" She begins to cry. I look at her with a dead pan face and say, "Sami I finished the stitches five minutes ago." I then place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She stops wailing and crying and sits there in Raph's lap with a dumbfounded look on her face. She looks at me and says "Can I get up now?" I nod my head and say, "Just don't overdo it." Sami looks behind her to see Raph and blushes. She gets up just to get light headed and falls on her face. She looks up pitifully. "Ow" she whimpers out. I look at her with a blank expression, 'Oh, I forgot to mention. Take slow movements. Blood flow to your head is funky right now." She says sarcastically, "Thanks for telling me this now." She glares up at me. I smile sheepishly, 'Hehe, sorry." I then proceed to stand up and try to walk away. I collapse back down. My leg starts to bleed again and I feel Leo place a hand on it. "Now it's your turn for stitches.' I nod and whimper. Leo pulls me up into his lap and holds my hands while Donnie gives me stitches. When he is finished bandaging it up I stand and limp to the couch. Sami plops down next to me. The turtles and Master Splinter then come over to us. I say, "I guess you want an explanation." Sami grins evilly (ignoring the matter at hand) and says "You know Mel I could have done your stitches." She then laughs evilly and grabs the needle from Donnie's hand. "Well they are finished now. Tough luck Sami!" I then look to her trying to indicate that we need to tell our stories. I then look back to the others "Anyways we are human… Well part human. As you probably noticed." Sami tries to get out of telling and says, "I can take them out and redo it my way." She smiles evilly and grabs onto my left thigh. "You do that and I turn you into a spider!" I shout. She screams "SPIDER!" She then quickly runs out of the room. I chuckle out "Works every time. So what do you want to know? I can answer questions for both me and Sami." I grin and lean back as I watch Sami run around the lair screaming spider. She quickly runs into the closest room she can find. Donnie looks back after shaking his head at Sami and asks, "So how old are you guys? You look like your twelve years old. She looks like she is sixteen." My eye twitches at being confused for a child. I grumble out "Actually I'm sixteen. Sami is fifteen. I can tell by the looks of it your seventeen. **_(AN: I'm making up their ages. Sorry if you guys don't like it. But that is what I wanted to do at the beginning of the story.) _**Mikey then chuckles "Haha your name should be Chibi! But my question is what are you guys if you're not fully human?" I answer with while smiling "Well Sami is part drak, human and dragon. I'm part wolf, witch and pirate. She is less human than me but our appearances say otherwise." Sami peaks her head out and I notice something different. I look to her curiously and see the different thing. She has dust bunnies all over her for one the thing. But the thing that is different is…She is wearing Mikey's mask. I start to crack up and hold my stomach. Everyone else looks up to see her with Mikey's mask on and they laugh as well. Mikey says "Orange is definitely your color Dudette!" He then lets out a loud laugh and goes up to fist bump her. She fist bumps back while they both scream "Cowabunga!" I then turn back to the others to finish answering questions. Leo asks, "Don't you miss your families?" I look down sadly and then look t Sami to answer for both of us. Neither of us is comfortable with answering the question. Seeing as her family kicked her out and marked her as being too dangerous. My family died and my people were enslaved. Sami sees the look in my eyes and she avoids the question by screaming "Look a flying pig!" They all look around and Mikey screams "Yes that means I can finally get a pony! Wait… Flying pigs don't exist!' He glares at Sami playfully. The others laugh and Splinter says, "We have asked enough questions my sons. Let's allow our guests to rest. Raphael please bring miss Samantha to your room for the night. Leonardo please bring miss Melanie to yours." I blush and shake my head. I shout in a panic, "It's alright I can sleep on the floor!" I then move over to a corner near the TV and curl up into a ball with my injured leg sticking out. "See?! Comfy!" I scream out. I don't want to take up space in Leo's room. Plus I feel awkward sleeping in the same room as him. Sami says, "I think it would be better if Mel and I could share a room together. It would feel more comfy and relaxing." She smiles generously. She then shakes her head at me shamefully. I stay in my corner "I'm fine here." It was too late for both of us as I could tell. Raph scoops Sami up into his arms and carries her to his room and shuts the door. Everyone else leaves and goes to bed except Leo. He stands there staring at me. He then comes over to me, picks me up and holds me like a baby. He then carries me to his room. He lays me down in the bed and then crawls in as well. I back myself to the edge as much as possible to give him room. He looks over his shoulder as he lies down, smiles at me and then lays his head down on his pillow. I did not fall asleep for a very long time.


	5. Chapter 4

**Fang95: Hi everyone! Here is chapter 4! As you can tell the characters are bonding quite a bit. I just want to let you guys know that by chapter 6 I am going to try to get the chapters to be as similar to the episodes of the show as possible. Keep in mind that the 2003-2007 series is a bit difficult to follow exctly. There will be some changes. Anyways there is somebody that I would love for you to meet. My besty DragonPrincess65!**

**DragonPrincess65: Hey everybody! nice to meet ya. I'm here with Raphie-Poo so say hello Raphie-Poo!**

**Raph: Yo.**

**Fang95 and DP65: Be nicer to our readers!**

**raph; Fine. Hey everybody! I'm just going to go ahead and do the disclaimer. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**Fang95 and DragonPrincess65: Enjoy chapter 4 everybody!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

**Sami's POV**

_"No one likes you!" A distant voice calls out. "W-who is there?" A female voice soon says after. I see a wall and walk around it to see a horrible sight. A little girl chained to the floor, blood covering her body and on the floor. I can smell her salty tears mixed into the iron smell of the blood. I manage to see orangey/red hair showing through the blood."Let me go!" The girl whimpers trying to huddle into a ball on the floor. I notice tall trees surrounding her. I want to jump in and rescue her. To unchain her and kill whoever put her in that state. But I couldn't move. An older boy with dirty blond hair enters the scene with a blood covered dagger. "Why are you doing this?" the little girls asks looking up at the boy. "You are unwanted. No one wants a freak like you dear little sister." I gasp the words flow out of the boy's mouth. "You will make me a lot of money dragon girl." He says as he slits the girl's wrist. I feel my throat close up and I can't breathe. "As soon as you are dead everything will go back to normal without a dragon like you Sami." My eyes widen. I recognize this scene. Tears run down my face. "No!" I scream._

I sit up quickly to feel light headed. My hand flutters to my head. "It was just a dream." I whisper to myself. "I need some water." I start taking a deep breath. I feel something shift next to me making me jump. I see Raph sleeping peacefully next to me… Well if you call snoring like a chainsaw peaceful. "Aww he's so cute." I say as I reach to touch his cheek. I suddenly pull back. "Don't get attached Sami. He will leave like everybody else. I gently get out of Raph's hammock trying not to make it swing as I quietly leave the room. I hurry to the kitchen and grab a glass. I fill it up and drink as I stand by the sink. "Memories go away." I pray quietly. "Leave me alone." A strong painful headache suddenly thumps on me hard. I moan grabbing my head as the glass falls from my hand on to the floor with a _'CRASH." _I soon taste blood in my mouth and feel blood dripping down my face. I quickly wipe my mouth to see red blood. I reach for the sink. I hear footsteps coming into the kitchen and see Mel walk in. she looks at me and sees the blood. "Holy shit Sami!" She whisper/yells out worriedly. "What happened?! Are you alright?" She walks over to me and places a hand on my cheek and turns my head to face her. She then starts examining it. Blood flows out of my mouth. I begin crying, "Make it stop. Make it stop!" She looks to me and says, "Okay sweetie just sit down in the chair and let me look at it. Everything is going to be okay." She leads me to one of the chairs at the table and sits in the one directly in front of me. She then gently takes my jaw in her hand and holds it there so she can look. She sees small cuts on my lip and sees the blood coming from my head. "You're going to be okay. You just bit your lip. From the looks of it you did it in your sleep. You also rubbed your cut. It gave you a headache and caused your head to bleed. Anyways I can tell you weren't dreaming of Disneyland so tell me what you actually dreamt about." She places a comforting hand on my shoulder and waits for me to speak." I cry some more and blood continues to drain from my mouth. "The memories." I whimper out. "You mean of your family? Sami." She hugs me to her comfortingly getting blood on her bear shoulder (She takes her fishnet shirt off when she sleeps). She rubs soothing circles on my back and says, "Those memories are in the past. Your family can't hurt you. They are thousands of miles away and we are well hidden. I'm just as afraid as you are about all of this but you need to take a deep breath. Okay?" she pulls away from me and looks me in the eye. I take in her facial features while we are standing there. She has a scar over her left eye that is the only scar that is really prominent on her body. She has been blind in that eye since she was ten years old. She injured it when she fought against a slave trader in her kingdom. He injured her with a knife and she barely managed to get away. To this day, she can only see pitch black darkness out of that eye. I take a couple deep breaths and calm down slightly. "There. Now let's take care of the blood." Just then Raph and Leo walk in and see the blood on both of us. Leo rushes over to Mel and rushes her to his room. Raph comes up to me and says, "Are ya okay?" he helps me to my feet and leads me to the bathroom where he starts preparing supplies to clean my cuts and talk to me alone. "You wanna tell me what's wrong or do I have to read yer mind?" He says sarcastically. He looks at me with a smile on his face and his eyes saying, _'I want to help.' _"M-Mel!" I cry out hiding my face behind my hands. Raph looks to me and says, "Mel isn't here right now. Leo took her to his room to take care of her. I'm here though. So don't worry. Everything will be okay. Please stop crying. Did I kick ya or scratch ya while I was sleeping?! Ah man Mikey told me I toss in my sleep a bit! But this looks like I toss a shell of a lot more than a bit! I'm so sorry Sami. But I'm gonna fix it." He then takes care of my cuts. "There all fixed. Well… for the most part. Look I will let you poke me with a stick if it makes you feel better! Just please don't cry anymore!" He looks to me pleadingly. I see the deep concern in his amber eyes. I giggle a little at his rambling over him thinking he hurt me. He looks at me with a look of confusion and hopefulness. "Are you feeling better? Or did I hit your head super hard and now you are starting to feel loopy from a concussion?" My giggles soon die down and my sadness washes over me all over again. I stare blankly at Raph. I quickly get up and run out to search for Mel. When I can't find her, I begin crying out her name waking Mikey and Donnie. Mel runs out of the room along with everybody else following suit. She sees me crying and dashes over to me. She hugs me while balancing on her toes (She has to reach) and says, "Sami take deep breaths. It's in the past. Now take a deep breath." I do so and she sees me calming down. Me looks to the guys and says, "I'm gonnna take her outside for a bit. We won't go far and we will be right back. We will stay in the sewers." They nod and she leads me out the door. Once far away enough but not too far away, Mel casts a light spell to create a ball of light no bigger than a golf ball and looks to me calmly. "Alright tell me what's bugging you." I'm still a little panicked so everything is said while I'm panting trying to catch my breath. "B-big brother go…going to g-get me." Mel places her hands firmly on my shoulders while looking into my eyes. "Sami I need you to calm down. Like I said before, you are safe. We are both safe. Your brother isn't going to hurt you. Not while I'm around. Now please calm down before you hyperventilate." I nod and calm down substantially. I then tell Mel about my dream. She looks to me calmly and says, "I remember you told me about it when you got out of the hospital. I'm sorry it happened Sami. But it happened. And I won't let it happen again. Besides we both are a lot stronger than we were back then we have tons more battle experience. I can't guarantee that your brother won't find us. But I can guarantee that he will have a hard time hurting, let alone killing you now." She looks at me intensely with comfort in her eyes. I smile and nod. "I guess you're right." She smiles at me, "Well of course I'm right." She says jokingly. "Just remember I will always be around to kick ass with you. We are outcasts together. So don't try to fly solo." We giggle at the inside joke and hug. She sees that I have cheered up and also sees the look in my eyes. She smiles and says, "Right. So by the look in your eyes I can tell you want me to make my hot chocolate. I will make it for you. Only because you had a rough night" I smile widely and we walk back to the lair. After all, the hot chocolate recipe was stolen from a pirate ship when we were first travelling. So it isn't something Mel created. Making it better! I wait patiently as I look down and see the dried blood on the floor and shiver. Mel looks to me and stares at the bloody floor as well. She smiles and says, "It reminds me of when you lost your first tooth. There was a lot of blood back then my big brothers cleaned the floor while we put your tooth under our shared pillow. We waited for the tooth fairy all night. We found a single coin the next morning. We bought caramel apples on the market once we were out of bed! We each had four. Then I lost my first tooth in one of the apples and we repeated the whole night." She smiles with a feeling of nostalgia on her face. She then takes a rag and wipes the blood away as the hot chocolate melts in the pot with the water and milk. I smile and say "Remember that sleep over we had and I ate my pillow?!" I begin laughing a little as blood trickles from my lip. She laughs too as she takes a paper towel and holds it to my lip. "Hold that there for ten minutes. The blood will clot if there is slight pressure stopping the blood flow." I nod and do as she says. She then brings her attention back to the pot. She stirs as she says, "Remember when I got my first broomstick? I refused to fly for the first time without you. I was scared if you weren't there I would fall out of the sky. Then there was the time I was on dad's ship. I was so happy for my second brother to become the next pirate king I forgot that I had to carve my mark on the ship. Then we carved a mark together." Then I say, "Remember when my sister Luna from my dragon side put us through her princess boot camp?" I rub my back jokingly. "I think I'm still sore from that." Mel laughs and says, "I know what you mean. Try being a baby wolf trying to keep up with a bunch of dragons going full speed. As a witch I still couldn't fly since I had no broom. Good times. Haha remember when she had us put in separate cabins?! That was hilarious! You and I both nearly blew up the camp! She then put us in the two man cabin up the hill by the lake. I'm still sore from the hiking we had to do!" we both start laughing like maniacs. I ask her while still laughing, "Remember when I was first learning how to control my fire with my fingertips? Haha OMG!" She cracks up and says, "How could I forget?! Haha both my brothers lost their eyebrows! By the way nice job on that." I smile and take a mock bow while shouting, "You are quite welcome!" we both break out into fits of laughter again. The turtles and Master Splinter then walk in as we are still laughing. They all smile at us, clearly relieved that I'm feeling better and that Mel was okay too. Mel holds up the pot of hot chocolate for them to see. She says, "There is enough for everyone!" She then grabs four more cups and pours the contents inside. She then sprinkles nutmeg on top of each cup. She serves a cup to each of the turtles, then me, and lastly Master Splinter. They look at her strangely and she shrugs. "I'm lactose intolerant. That hot chocolate will make my stomach talk to me. Ask Sami, she was there when it happened the first time." I nod and say, "It sounded like a dying walrus. No joke! I thought she was possessed! So I branded her right ankle under her boot with a cross. Haha! Oops!" I smile awkwardly as she looks at me shamefully. Everyone laughs with us. Mel then says, "I also remember drinking a whole jug of milk as a bargain for our charm bracelets when they were stolen. Sami still won't let me live it down." The others laugh harder as Mikey spills hot chocolate on the floor. Mel takes the rag she used to wipe the blood and uses it to wipe up the puddle. She wipes away the mess and stands back up. She then turns to me and says, "Sami you can remove the paper towel now. The bleeding should have stopped." I nod and do so. Indeed the bleeding has stopped. All that was left was a small bump from my lip being bitten. I begin to bite down on my lip where the bump was. Mel shouts at me, "Stop that right now or it will bleed again!' I stop out of fright from her outburst. She calms down immediately and says, "Thank you. I seriously didn't want to clean up more blood." Don shakes his head at our little banter before saying "So Sami, you and Mel have known each other since you were little right?" I nod. He then asks, "What were you guys like when you were kids?" Mel smiles sheepishly as she answers for herself. "I was a little wimpy. Sami helped me gain some lady balls though. Then I became a bit of a gothic thief. Can you blame me though? I am a pirate and a witch. The wolf side is where I got the fighter me. The pirate me is also taught to fight. The with me is taught spells, summoning, as well as flying." I look to Sami to let me tell my side. I say bluntly, "I like gummy bears." I then give a wide grin. Mel laughs at my random comment and flicks the side of my head playfully. She says, "Just tell them your personality." I stare at her goofily and tell them, "I was a prankster who hated seeing other kids get picked on. Then I became more mature and more of a fighter. Being part dragon I had to hold back all the time. My drak side was a little wiser. That's right my drak side was a nerd. I was really good with my classes. I even helped Mel in basic multiplication when we got into the class. Then she became top of the class and was the new genius. My human side was a bit shy and fearful of strangers. But then it became protective. My randomness comes from my human side too." They all nod and smile kindly at us. Leo then says, "You both sound like you guys are the kind of people who like to live in the moment. I wish we knew you guys as kids." Mikey cuts in, "Yeah then Sami and I could have pulled pranks and eat gummy bears!" he then laughs. Mel and I join in laughing as Raph smacks him in the head. I say, "You don't even know half the story. Haha I got evil and beat up someone." Mel gasps and says, "I remember that! That kid stuck me in the eel pond. I had trouble staying afloat because I was wearing winter clothes. The ice broke all over the place. You nearly killed that boy!" I look at the turtles excitedly with a hint of evil in my eyes, "I'll tell you what I did." Mel nods and says, "She was kind of my bodyguard. I was made fun of for being small and having yellow eyes and she beat people up for it. Man you were evil back then Sami! You even pranked me. Like last Thursday! Dressing up like a banshee was unnecessary missy!" she then flicks my head hard and walks away. She then goes over to the sink and washes the pot and cups. Secretly smiling with a look of mock hurt on her face. "So, wanna hear what I did?! Do ya?! Do ya?" I say jumping up and down excitedly. Mikey and Raph nod. The others nod as well. Just less enthusiastic; y. Mel laughs and says, "You guys will question if she is sane after this. Hell, I questioned my own sanity because of this prank. Haha!" She laughs heartily. I then begin the story enthusiastically. "It wasn't a prank my dear LITTLE friend. Okay here it is… Mel here was just pushed in the water by the biggest, baddest bully at the boot camp. I told him to apologize. He then told me to buzz off. So I punched him. Much fighting later, I come out with a few cuts on my shoulder, he came out with; get this, a black eye, a broken nose, a busted lip and I shattered his left genital." I smile widely and proudly at everyone. The turtles look at me with fearful smiles and then crack up. "Serves the kid right!" Shouts Raph. Mel then cuts in angrily, "Sami, did you just call me little?" She looks at me with an eyebrow raised and her hands on her lips. I smile sheepishly. She shouts, "I'm not short! I'm fun size!" She then bonks my head. We all start laughing in the kitchen. Enjoying the company of friends who will definitely stick around for a long time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Fang95: Hi everyone! Here is chapter 5! So I'm sorry to say that next week I will not be posting any chapters because I am going on a roadtrip with my mom and a friend to Los Angeles. We are going to MagicMountain and Universal Studios. I promise I will get as many chapters uploaded as possible before then. Now on with the disclaimer! Mikey take it away!**

**Mikey: Right away Ma'am! ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original_**** creators.**

**Fang95: Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

**Mel's POV**

The next few days were peaceful. Today we were watching the turtles train with master splinter. Sami was playing Pokémon on her Nintendo DS. As usual we were having a casual day. But the day I always dreaded was tonight. The night of the new moon! That is the day I lose all my powers and physical strength. On top of that an underworld resident that lives topside recognized me as a Narry (That is the name of my people) and called me by our cruel name. Stray. I haven't even told anyone about it. I didn't see these as major problems. But my strength was leaving me fast. I stand up to go get some water. My movements are slow and my legs are extremely wobbly. I make it to the kitchen and fill a glass. A single tear falls from my cheek. I quickly wipe it away to make sure that it isn't noticeable. I hear a noise behind me and smell sweat. My wolf senses never take a break! I turn around slowly and see Leo. His arms are crossed over his chest and he has a look of concern on his face. I smile reassuringly and walk out of the kitchen. I make it half way when he steps in front of me. Leo stands inches from my face, staring into my eyes. I look at him with glassy eyes and smile weakly as my body starts to get achy like it usually does. I move around him and keep walking. Half way to the couch my legs give out on me. I completely collapse on the floor. I hear Leo gasp and run over to me. Tears are streaming down my face from physical pain and fear for my people. As well as fear of being sent back to the dog fights. Where I was forced to fight in my wolf form. I feel hands touch my shoulders trying to turn me over and I panic. Which never truly happens to me. I whimper out "Please don't touch me! I don't want to fight!" Leo looked both worried and frightened. "What are you talking about?! I'm not going to make you fight." He picks me up and walks to the couch. He sits on it with me in his lap. He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my shoulder. "Now tell me what's really going on." He says calmly; patience in his eyes. I look down at my hands refusing to speak. Tears continue to spill from my eyes. I bring one hand up to my left eye and run a finger along the scar. I still see pitch black darkness in this eye. Leo places his hand over my eye and looks at me with deep concern. He asks, "What happened?" I breathe out heavily and say, "When I was ten years old, there was a slave trader after Narry people. Which is what I am. He tried capturing me. I fought back. He got my eye with his dagger and gave it a really deep gash. I then turned into my wolf form and he saw me as a fighter. So I was sent to participate in dog fights. I won a lot of fights. But I also lost a lot of fights too. By the time I escaped Sami had ran away from her home. My people were already slaves. There was no hope for me there. So I left with her. I hope to end the slavery of Narry people. At the same time I want the torture I receive for being one to end as well. On top of all that. The new moon is tonight. I lose all my powers and strength when this happens. What if slave traders find me? I won't be able to fight back!" I break down in tears. Leo gives me a big hug from behind and gives me a super quick peck on the cheek. 'If they want you they have to go through me… and probably Sami. She is hard core. With her and my bros, we will make sure they never take you." He smiles generously at me with a little pink in his cheeks. I blush slightly and smile at him. I say "I hope you are willing to face the torture of being affiliated with a Narry. We are known as strays." Before he can answer, I fall back into his chest. All strength has left my body and I feel weak. It is officially the night of the new moon. My breathing is labored from my weakness and I'm terrified by what might happen. Leo hugs me tighter. "For you, we would die." He whispers in my ear soothingly. My body tenses as I start to feel sore. I rest my head on Leo's chest and feel him start to rub soothing circles on my back. I'm still crying and praying in my head everything will be okay. I look to him with only my eyes and ask with a shaky voice, "Where is Sami? Can I see her?" he looks at e then lifts his head. "I'm gonna say she is pulling a prank on Raph with Mikey." I then say, "How do you know?" He looks at me and brings up his hand. He then counts down. "3…2…1" I hear loud high pitch screams followed by Raph's voice screaming "Get your asses back here!" Seconds later, I see Mikey and Sami run passed screaming. Then Raph (With his sais out) starts chasing them with sour milk on his head. I watch with a gloomy expression. It was pretty funny but I don't feel like laughing. I call her name desperately. "Sami!" I then start to break down all over again. She stops suddenly to look at me only for Raph to crash into her. The news on the TV then starts talking with Donnie and Splinter watching intently. Donnie says, "Hey guys check this out." The news lady then starts her report. **_"Breaking news has just come in. dog fights have occurred for generations. Even today they are a serious issue. But just recent reports have informed us that wolves are being added to the fights." _**Mikey then cuts in cheerily and says, "Mel is a wolf. She can kick ass!" Of course he was joking but my head said otherwise. I immediately panic. "No please! I don't want to fight! Don't make me fight!" Leo holds me to him as I cry harder. He looks to Sami for a little help cheering me up. Raph props himself off of her lap slightly as she lays on her back staring from me to the TV. She then looks at Mikey then at Leo. "We are not going to make you do anything Mel." Sami says after there is total silence. I look to her with tears still flowing from my eyes. I cling to Leo's plastron and feel my body getting weaker. It only gets worse as the night goes on. As long as I don't fall asleep I'm safe. Mikey then says, "Sorry if I scared ya Mel." I nod and smile at him saying he was forgiven. Raph then asks, "Mel since you are a wolf, do you get flees?" I look at him questioningly and say, "No I don't get flees." He then asks, "Does yer leg shake when someone scratches yer belly?" I look away and say, "Um…No." In my head I'm saying _"Yes." _Leo looks at my glazed eyes and says, "Maybe you should go to bed." I look at Sami as she says why that is a bad idea. "No!" She states pushing Raph off of her. "She sleeps, we all die!" She cries out. They look at me for a better explanation. "Well technically I could die. My body is so weak that it will fully shut down if I fall asleep. When witches die their bodies give off a toxic fume that seeps from their skin. It gets in the air and people breathe it in, well let's just say that people can die. That is why you burn a witch and spread my ashes within at least three days after they die. I would rather be killed than let that happen." My breathing is extremely labored now. Donnie sees this and looks at me worriedly. I wave him off and give a weak smile. Sami then bolts up. "Someone get her autobots action figure of Blur!" she screams as she runs to Leo's room for my back pack. They all stare at her as if she is nuts. Mikey then says, "What will that do?" she screams in Leo's room, "Donnie give me your stick!" Donnie goes up and gives her his bow staff. "Um…Her you go Sami. But why do we need the action figure?" She shouts louder "Never underestimate me Donnie!" She then hands the autobot to me and I smile and get a little strength back. Sami then takes Donnie's stick and pokes everyone but me with it and it makes me laugh. I hug my autobot to me and watch everyone getting bugged by Sami and the stick. Leo looks at me and says, "So, does this happen all the time?" I nod and say, "Every night of the new moon. I lose my powers and strength. No big deal. Sami has enough energy to keep us both going when this happens." He nods and then says, "So, is blue your favorite color?' he then smiles at me. I giggle more and feel the sadness disappear. I then say jokingly "Sorry buddy, but I only date autobots." We both laugh and I see the others looking at me as if I were dying. I say, "What are you looking at guys? This 'drain' will be gone in the morning. Sami will stay up with me if that is what you're worrying about." Leo then says, "No that's okay. I'll stay up with you too. Sami and I will take shifts." I look to Same and see she is already passed out sleeping on Raph's chest. Raph looks at me surprised because one minute, she was all over the place. And suddenly, she's passed out. "Don't worry Raph she tends to get super tired after pranking. Totally normal. Plus look at the bright side." I smile evilly (Well as much as I can in my state). He looks to me smiling and says, "Payback." He chuckles and then starts to carry Sami to his room. Once I'm alone with Leo and everyone else is gone, I look at him to see kindness in his eyes. He says, "I'll stay up with you all night. So do you want to watch a movie?" I nod smiling shyly. He then asks, "Do you like the Breakfast Club?" I nod again and say, "It's my favorite movie." **_(AN: It is actually my fav. Movie in real life.) _**With that we watch the movie and all of the Transformers movies as well as all of the Fast and Furious movies. Enjoying the night of the new moon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Fang95: Hi everyone! Here is chapter six! Sorry it took me so long. My computer seems to always have techinical issues. Anyways here is Donnie with the disclaimer.**

**Donnie: Hi everyone! ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**Fang95: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Six

**Sami's POV**

"Mikey quit cheating!" I complain as Mikey beats me in another videogame. 'I'm not cheating, I'm just better than you." He laughs at me. I punch his arm hard and stick my tongue out at him. "I'm gonna tell on you Mikey!' I say in a pouty voice. "I dare you." He glares at me playfully. "Mel! Mikey is cheating again!" I cry out while Leo, Raph and Donnie are all in the kitchen helping Mel clean. Mel walks out of the kitchen laughing. She then puts her hands on her hips and says, "Mikey stop cheating or I will turn you into a frog." Raph laughs at her threat while everyone else face palms. Mel looks at Mikey and sees him pinning me to the ground. He holds my hands above my head. Mel gets flustered and hides her face in Leo's shoulder while she shouts, "Mikey don't rape Sami!" She then takes one of Raph's sais and throws it with great precision. It lands right in between Mikey's legs. Donnie looks at her and says, "Nice aim Mel." She then says with a deadpan voice, "What are you talking about Donnie? I missed." Mikey looks flustered at her. "I'm not going to rape… yeah I'm not going to rape Sami.' My cheeks go bright red. "Then get up off her shell for brains!" Mel then takes Raph's other sai and aims it at Mikey's belt right above his manhood. It hits it's target perfectly. The belt rips and falls to the ground. Mikey screams like a girl and jumps off of me. He then shouts in a girly voice, "Don't look at me I'm naked!" I sigh out "You're not naked." I pick up his belt and give it to him. He rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. He then says, "Mel how about and I play some poker? I warn you that I'm a good player." I give a horrified look to Mikey. He has no clue what he just got himself into. Mel is a really good poker player. She even made a guy cry once! That is why we have so much money. Mel has gambled so much that she doesn't even worry about who challenges her. She is a pirate after all! It's in her blood. I look to Mel to see a slightly evil smile on her face. She says, "Sure." He then laughs happily as he sets up the game. Pretty soon Raph and Leo join in. Donnie goes to his lab to work. Those boys are going to wish they never picked up the cards. I'm not playing poker because first of all I'm not a fan. Second of all I don't know how to play. Lastly, I'm afraid to play Mel! I'll lose everything down to my bow! So while the guys are occupied, they notice me walk out of the lair and up to the streets of New York. All I do is just walk and go to the lake in Central Park. I sit on the grass and look up at the starry sky. I take a deep sigh as I think about my family. Mel soon catches up to me and lays next to me on her stomach. "Hey Sami. Watcha thinkin bout?" She then looks at my face and immediately knows. She asks me, "You're thinking about your family aren't you?" She looks at me with gentle eyes. I don't reply. She finds out that I'm in a trance from my family. There is only one way to get me out of it. The only way to get me out of it is to see my family which is dangerous. How do we see my family exactly? That's the problem. Good thing my oldest sister Luna happens to swoop down to the rescue at this very moment. Mel hears something behind her and then she turns around to see Luna.

**Mel's POV**

Luna is a big dragon that is black and midnight blue. With talons the size of my body! She transforms into her human form. Which is a beautiful platinum blonde woman; with dark blue streaks in her hair. Her hair goes stops just below her bra strap. She is wearing a teal sundress, as well as the same amulet as Sami. Her eyes are a dark brown. She slowly walks over to us and says to Sami, "Calm your mind Samantha. Let your inner fire shrink. But don't let it extinguish." I am never able to understand Luna's cryptic way of speaking! But Sami understands her. She lights a blue fire in her hands and slowly brings it to Sami's forehead. (It doesn't hurt her because she is part dragon. It feels like holding a hot towel to your face). Sami then wakes up and stares blankly at Luna. I then suddenly hear her scream as she backs away from Luna. I place a hand on her shoulder and gently say, "easy Sami. She's on our side remember/ She's actually the only family member of yours who is. She helped you get out of your trance just now." Luna was soon to become the new ruler of the dragon kingdom due to her being the eldest child. She was also marrying a drak before we left. She was always on Sami's side. She may have picked on her and pestered her every once and a while. But she was our mother figure. She always helped Sami when her other siblings gave her a hard time. She even helped me run away from the dog fights. She also helped me escape so I could join Sami. We ran away together with Luna's help. But what was she doing here? Sami looks to me pointedly. "I was kicked out for being too dangerous if you remember dear friend." She points out then looked at Luna. "You come to take me back?' Luna shakes her head. "No, I came to warn you. There is a man who calls himself the Shredder. He has gone against the ways of Ninjitsu. He is also hunting for both of you. He wants to sell you both. He thinks you will fix a good price. He lives here in New York. I just came to tell you. I have to leave now. You both must be careful. Goodbye sister. She then transforms back into her dragon form and flies away. I turn to Sami and say, "well you want to pack and start travelling again? Or do you want to stay and fight if he comes for us?" She stands there, staring into the distance to where Luna had just disappeared to. She sighs deeply in thought. "I don't know." She sighs again. "We both know that he will sell you. But he will kill me and sell different parts of my body for high prices." She gets another headache and grunts in pain. **_(AN: By the way their stitches are out)_** "Sami rub your temples in slow circular motions and hold your breath for twenty seconds. Your headache will go away. She does what I say and it goes away. "I don't know Mel." I look at her with a serious look. Well quite frankly we have nowhere else to go. Let's stay here for now. We won't make a move until Shredder makes a move first. As long as the guys don't find out who we truly are. She nods in agreement. She then says "We can stay a little longer. Besides, I like the view." I nod and we lay back down to once again relax. Sami then asks, "Why did you leave the poker game? You looked like you were having fun." I say, "I was having fun. But I won to quickly. So I decided to hang with you instead." We smile at each other and then look back at the lake. We then hear a crash in an alleyway and go check it out. We see the turtles fighting Purple Dragons. We also see a guy with a hockey mask chasing one of the Dragons. The girl has purple hair and has quite a few piercings. She makes it over the fence past us and I quickly run over to the fight to help. I turn into my wolf form as I run over without anybody seeing me. I then jump over the fence and join the fight. Sami doesn't come over with me. She just keeps staring into space not noticing anything going on. I bite down on one guy's ass as he is about to stab Mikey in the head. I squeal when someone uses a club on my stomach and turn and bite him in the ass as well. I then turn to Mikey saying he owes me with my eyes. He laughs sheepishly as we walk over to the guy in the hockey mask. Raph asks the guy, "Who was that girl Casey?" The masked man says, "Her name is Angel. I promised her grandma that I'd look out for her. Keep her out of trouble." Raph cuts in, "But she's a Purple Dragon Case!" The masked man shouts, "Not if I can help it!" He then runs off after the girl. I turn back into my human form and start to follow the guys. I stop and turn to Sami. "Sami get your scaly ass on the move! We got some fighting to do!" I then start running again. Sami screams and falls into the lake with a huge splash. I face palm and shout, "You dumbass! Come on the guys need as much help as they can get. There is a man with a hockey mask running around with them! His name is Casey! We need to hurry!" She then runs up to me and we catch up with the guys. I grab my sickle and chain from my belt. All pirates have at least one weapon that they never leave home without. I hand a dagger over to Sami and keep moving. Donnie turns to us, "Mel where did you get those?" I point to my belt that has several mini bombs, knives, and other small weapons stored in it. I simply say, "Rule number one of being a pirate, always be prepared for a tussle." Sami hands me back my dagger and then takes out her star whip and smacks it against the ground; causing large sparks. She says, "Mess with the dragon, you get the fire." I nod and giggle at her little pun. I smile as we keep moving. We then make it to where Casey is and see that the girl is gone. I sigh angrily and say, "We ran here for nothing?!" I then see the man take off his mask. He then looks at me… Or rather my D cup boobs. He says, "Damn that is a huge rack!" I get irritated and smack him upside the head. "Don't stare at my chest perv!" He then rubs his head as he says, "Sorry kid." I hit him again and shout, "I'm not a kid!"

**Sami's POV**

I begin to wander around as everybody else talks. I see something in a very large tree and go over to it. I quickly climb up and stand on a thin branch at the top and reach for the article. I don't hear the branch cracking under my feet. I grab hold of the object to see a small box tied to a parachute with a name on it. It read "Samantha Drakneel." The branch continues to crack but I don't notice. Raph sees the branch about to break and rushes to help me. When it finally breaks, I go crashing to the earth. I don't make impact. I see that I am safe in Raph's arms. He is blushing slightly and he says, "Ya didn't break anything important did ya?" I hide the box away so no one can see it and say, "Only my pride." He nods and says, "Don't worry. Mikey tripped over his skateboard and fell in the pond in the lair last week." He smiles at me trying to cheer me up. He then places me on the ground and we both walk back over to the group. "Yo." I say as I get over to Mel. "You didn't see anything right?" I ask kind of hoping no one did. They all shake their heads no. then Mikey randomly asks, "Hey Mel how good are you at fixing things?" She looks to him innocently and says, "Good enough." She then looks to him pointedly and says, "I'm not building a battle shell for you Mikey." He slumps over in defeat and continues walking home. I giggle a little as we reach the manhole. I let everyone jump in before me. I'm about to jump in when something catches my eye. I turn my head to see Luna in her human form smiling at me. I smile back. I then jump in and close the cover over the manhole. When I jump down I land on Mel's foot. She screams in pain. "Ouch! You soulless ginger!" Everyone laughs as Donnie comes up to her and holds Mel's foot up. He holds it as we walk (In Mel's case hop) back to the lair. When we get inside Mel says, "Donnie let go. I'm not a flamingo. I can't balance on one foot for this long." He releases her foot and she jumps on my back and says, "Don't you dare fly solo!" I laugh at our inside joke and then start running around wile Mel rides me piggyback. When we get to the living room I throw Mel off my back. She crashes into the couch, knocking it over. "That's what you get for calling me a soulless ginger Shorty." Mel then jumps off of the couch and pounces on my knocking me over. "I'm not short! I'm fun size!" Donnie then picks Mel up under his arm and carries her over to the lab. "Okay Fun Size we have some work to do. We still need to fix the TV." He says as he sits her down in one of the chairs. Just then we hear someone shouting into the garage "Raphael! Raphael!" Glaring at the door I shout, 'What the hell?!"

**Mel's POV**

I look to Raph and say jokingly, "damn Raph. I knew you might be a player.' He shakes his head at me as the headlights on the van turn on and the garage doors open he crosses his arms and we all walk out (It looks really cool in my opinion). He says, "Alright kid. This better be good." Sami glares at where the voices are coming from. Her teeth gritted and I could tell she wasn't happy. I go over to her and say, "Easy Sami. It's the girl from earlier. She's a kid. From her scent she is obviously twelve years old. She just looks a bit older." We hear Angel talk about how Casey was taken by Hun and the Purple dragons. We all agree to go and save him. I drag Sami along as we fix the Battle Shell and prepare it. We then get in and start heading to the Purple Dragon's hideout. We see Mikey come out in his disguise as we are driving along. I giggle to myself as the others get in their disguises. I then snap my fingers and Sami and I are in our disguises. She is wearing a very slutty short red and black strapless dress with black high heels, plain large black sunglasses and leather boots. Her bow is still on her head. I'm wearing a black spaghetti strap stomach shirt that shows off my bust line, baggy ripped jeans, my utility belt, black converse, and a black baseball cap that says Hip-Hop in pink spray paint design. I am also wearing black studded sunglasses. My collar still on my neck. Raph stares at Sami and blushes madly. Leo stares at me and also blushes. We role our eyes and giggle. I simply say, "Obviously I need to make sure our outfits are a little slutty so we blend in." when we finally make it to the hideout, we walk up to the door and do the hand sign. Mikey turns to Leo and whispers, "Good thing it's a three fingered salute." Donnie shushes them and says, "Guys I'm trying to blend here." I laugh a little and say, "Your doing wonderfully Donnie." We then hear Hun speak into the mic and say, "Our common enemies. Those turtles! That red haired girlie! And the mutt! But we will have the privilege of disposing of another enemy." He then takes off Casey's mask. All the purple dragons boo. The mask is placed back on. The thing Casey is chained to is lifted back up to the catwalk. I follow Mikey, Donnie and Angel up while Sami stays on the floor with Leo and Raph. When we get up to the catwalk, I help Casey out of his binds. Three Purple Dragons were getting ready to attack us. Donnie blinds them with a stage light. While light is being shined in their faces, I grab my sickle from my belt and start fighting one of them. I knock him over the edge as well as a few sandbags. When we land on the bottom, I'm buried and Donnie is no longer in disguise. All the turtles get out of disguise and start fighting on the floor. I turn into my wolf form and pop out from under the pile. I then join the fight once more. I bark at Sami and shout, "Sami I could use some help here! There are two lackeys on my tail!" Sami snaps out of her glare she has been throwing at Angel since we arrived and throws two ninja stars. I then transform into my witch form. The outfit is a dress that goes down to about mid thigh. It is black on the top and bottom where it is ruffled. In the center, it is an emerald green. There is a black lace veil attached to the center section of the dress that opens up to show the green fabric. The quarter inch sleeves are also black lace. I have black fishnet stockings on as well as black ballet flats. My witch hat is Pure black with an emerald green ribbon wrapped around it and a crescent moon symbol attached a little off to the right. My collar is still on. My broom is black with black lace surrounding the bristles and an emerald green bow sitting on the top part of the bristles. I use two Purple Dragons as leverage as I launch into the air and fly around. I fly down to attack but am caught by Hun. He then says, "So the little puppy is actually a bitch. I'm gonna have fun with you little lady." He then starts strangling me. I whimper from air being blocked from my lungs. I kick him and flail in his grasp but his grip only gets stronger. Leo sees this and is furious. He jumps in and makes Hun drop me. I gasp for air and feel Donnie carry me to the Battle Shell. We all file in and escape with the rescue being a success. I snap my fingers and my disguise, as well as Sami's disappear. Our regular outfits are on us once again. Raph looks at Sami and asks, "Are you hurt at all?" She shakes her head no. he relaxes. We drop Angel off at her home and head back to the lair. Happy to get home for some much needed rest.


	8. Chapter 7

**Fang95: Hi everyone hyere is chapter 7! We have gotten so far in the story. i just want to theank DragonPrincess65 because without her this story wouldn't even exist in the first place. Nor would i even be postin new chapters on time. Right on with the disclaimers. Master Splinter take it away.**

**Master Splinter: Hello readers. We are very excited to present the new chapter this evening. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**Fang95: *Bows to splinter* Thank you Master Splinter. enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

**Sami's POV**

I am sitting in the room that the guys set up for me and Mel. It sits between Raph and Leo's rooms. I have the small box I found in my hand. I open it up to see two small bottles on a necklace. One full of poison, the other filled with antidote. I pick up a small letter that was also inside the box. It read, **_"You'll need it. Trust me."_**I stare at it. "What the fuck?!" I whisper yell. I hear the door open and I quickly shove the bottles back in the box and hide it in my pillow case. Mel walks in smiling and says, "Hey Sami the guys are gonna take us to the junkyard. We need supplies for the lair and they want to introduce us to someone named the Professor. Let's go!" I not and get up to follow her out. As we enter the living room I ask Mel out loud, "Please tell me that little miss Angel isn't for coming. I hate competing for Raph's attention. I know she is twelve and all, but Raphie is mine. Don't you agree? Man I sound jealous. I hope Raph doesn't see me this way or in any bad way. I might just die from embarrassment." My face goes bright red as I shake my head furiously, "Because you know how much I care for him." She nods saying, "I know. I feel the same for Le. Anyways Angel isn't coming. It's just the six of us. Master Splinter is staying to watch his shows. The guys are up top getting the Battle Shell out of the garage. They won't hear us." I nod and we turn to go up. We then see Mikey and Donnie are standing there. Mel and I both know that they definitely heard our conversation. We go up while hiding our faces in shame. Mikey and Donnie are both snickering at us. Donnie then places a hand on Mel's shoulder and Mikey then does the same with me. They smile at us reassuringly. Donnie then says, "We won't say a word if that is what your worried about." We both nod our heads in relief and then hop in the van…Well Mel is picked up and placed in the van since she is too short to get in by herself. We then start driving to the junkyard.

**Mel's POV**

On the way to the junkyard, Donnie offers me to drive. I say yes and actually do pretty well. I just couldn't see over the steering wheel or reach the pedals. I try reaching. I then feel someone sit me in their lap and place their feet on the pedals. I turn my head around to see Leo. He lets me steer as he works the pedals. I'm blushing the whole time. I then hear Mikey say, "Aww, Mel feels tall!" He laughs then Raph ads in, "No she just feels shrimpy. Aint that right Chibi?' They both then laugh. I blush more and feel the need to hit those two. We arrive at the junkyard and we start searching. Mikey starts skateboarding around the dump. Raph grumbles saying, "Why can't Mikey help us?" Donnie simply says, "Hey you want Mikey happy or do you want Mikey bored?" I look at him and say while giggling, "I think I would prefer Mikey happy." Sami then decides to scare Raph. She gets on a junk pile then jumps off of it onto his back. I laugh as they both crash down to the ground. I then follow Donnie to an old man. I help hand out blankets and clothes to the people. "Here are some things to keep you warm Professor." Said Donnie as he handed the Professor some of the articles. The Professor nods and smiles saying, "Thank you Donatello. There is so much to learn from this world. Right down to the Big Bang. By the way, who are your friends? I haven't seen them before." I bow my head and say shyly, "My name is Melanie sir. My friend over there is Samantha. It's nice to meet you." I then bring my head up to see him smiling and he says, "It is a pleasure to meet you Melanie. As well as you Samantha." He then Gives Donnie a computer chip and Mikey a comic book. He then gives me a set of drumsticks and a snare drum that looks to be unused. I look at him questioningly and he smiles while saying, "You seem like a musician. I found this set the day it was thrown out." I smile brightly and say, "Thank you sir." The Professor was right about that. I am a musician. Actually, I'm a musical prodigy. I just never told anyone. Sami knows only because she found out when I played an electric guitar we found. I am best at drums and cello though. I even wanted to be a singer when I grew up. But that dream came to an abrupt end. All of a sudden I hear Sami scream, "SPIDER!" next thing we all know, she is on the Professor clinging to him for dear life. She points to a trash pile near my foot. "There is a spider with a needle over there." She says shaking violently. I face palm as Raph yanks Sami off the Professor. Mikey then goes over to the trash pile and kills the spider. Donnie looks around and says, "There are a lot less people here than usual." The Professor nods and says, "People have been disappearing lately. We dare not speak the name of who takes them. For he is one so vile. He takes us homeless people and forces us to be his slaves. His name is the Garbage man." We all break out in fits of laughter at how ridiculous it sounds. Leo then says, "You just be careful Professor. Call us if anyone else disappears." We then get in the van and head back to the lair. Sami is silent the whole car ride and everyone notices. She is just staring into her lap where she had one of her backpacks. I look at her with a serious face and say, "Sami are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The guys look between us. Donnie is listening while keeping his eyes on the road. Sami looks up slightly. "I don't know what you are thinking. But I'm pretty sure I am not thinking what you are thinking." She says quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear before she looks back down. We get to the lair and Sami quickly gets out and runs to our room and locks the door (I can't break in). I just stand in front of the door and say with great patience in my voice, "Sami I'll be here to listen when you are ready to talk. Just take your time." She doesn't answer. I walk over to the kitchen to get dinner ready for everyone and see that Donnie is still working on new radar for the Battle Shell. I keep walking to the kitchen where Leo and Mikey are about to look in the fridge. I say, "don't eat yet. I'm making dinner now." I then fill a pot with water, sprinkle salt and rosemary into the water, and then place the pot on the stove to let the water boil. Raph walks in and asks me about Sami. I look at him and say, "She just needs some time alone to think. Just let her come out when she is ready.' I smile reassuringly. I then go back to cooking. I pour penne noodles in and then go about making the sauce. I'm making penne Portobello pasta in a white wine reduction sauce. Yes I enjoy cooking. Leo looks at me and says, "You know you don't have to do all this for us." I smile as I say, "I know but I want to. You are letting Sami and I stay in your home, housekeeping and cooking is the least I can do in exchange." I then turn back to the food. They all watch me. When the food is ready I bring it to the table. I bring a plate of pasta to the bedroom door and set it on the floor. I knock on the door and say, "Sami I brought some dinner for you. Just leave it on the floor when you're done." I then walk back the kitchen to see the guys eating. Donnie then says, "This is really good Mel. Where did you get the recipe?' I sat down as I said, "I stole it from a pirate ship. The same pirate ship I stole the hot chocolate recipe from." I then start eating as well. A few hours later I go back to the room to see the food untouched and I see a small note next to the plate in Sami's handwriting. It read, _"Please sleep in Leo's room tonight. Thanks." _I smile as I take the plat back to the kitchen. I wrap it and write Sami's name on the wrap in sharpie. I place the food in the fridge and then head out to the living room. The guys and I get ready to leave for the junkyard. Before we go I leave a note for Sami saying where we are going. When we arrive we see that the professor and many other homeless have disappeared. Mikey dresses up as a homeless person as I turn into my wolf form and allow Mikey to put a rope collar and leash around my neck. We then stand in the center of the junkyard waiting for the Garbage man. We then hear a noise and see a garbage truck driving towards us. Mikey shouts into the earpiece of the shell cell, "Guys he's here!" we both then start running. I pull Mikey along making sure we keep a safe distance. When we end up on top of the Battle Shell I change back into my human form and use my legs to throw Mikey inside the van where he will be safe. I then hold on as the Battle shell and the garbage truck bash into each other. I then end up on top of the garbage truck and hang on as we go towards the water. I can't swim! But I don't let go. I am then dragged underwater. I let go but am unable to go up to the surface for air. I hear a splash and look up to see Leo swimming toward me. He grabs me and swims up to the surface. At this point I am passed out from lack of oxygen. Not breathing. I feel someone pound on my chest. I then feel lips come into contact with mine, giving me air. After a few times of this being repeated I bolt upright and cough up a large amount of water. I shiver from the cold air. I breathe heavily as air fills my lungs. Raph lifts me up and carries me on his back. "I think it is time to get back to the lair." Says Donnie as we go back. When we get inside, we see the lair semi destroyed. I'm too weak to lift my head. But I clearly see the damage. I sigh out and say weakly, "Sami. You couldn't have just used the punching bag could you?" then slide off of Raph's back and walk to the living room and start cleaning. I then hear Donnie say, "We need to head back. We have to save the Professor. But first, I want to know what happened here." Still no answer comes from Sami but I notice something that is neither mine or Sami's. I smell another scent that had an evil smell to it. I begin to search for Sami but she is nowhere to be found and I feel a magic energy dying off. I whimper at the scent. It was on the garbage truck as well. That only means one thing, Sami was taken. Automatically I know I will find her wherever the Garbage man is. I go over to the turtles and say with a slight growl in my voice, "I'm coming with you guys. The Garbage man has Sami!" They look at me with wide eyes. I then jump in the van and we drive back to the junkyard. Leo says to me, 'Just hang onto my shell when we go into the water." I nod and then jump out of the van. We all jump in the water. I then grab Leo's shell and we all head to Junk Island. The turtles and I just got on Junk Island to rescue Sami, the Professor and the other homeless people. I am sopping wet and Leo is concerned that I will get sick. Raph is worried about Sami. Mikey and Donnie are concerned about everyone.


	9. Chapter 8

**Fang95: Hi everybody! I am happy to present chapter 8! I hat to have to admit that I am getting very exhausted from cramming in time for the chapters as well as my studies for my upcoming musice class. On top of that, on Tuesday I had my choir class final. I choked. My teacher changed the song she wasnted me to sing right when I went up to perform. I only knew some of the words and many of the notes were very high. i ened up crying about it to my sister. who bought me taco Bell to make me feel better. Anyways let's move on to the disclaimer shall we? Sami please take it away.**

**Sami: kay. And sorry about your final. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**_Fang95: Enjoy everybody!_**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

**Mel's POV**

We listen to the Garbage man talk to the Professor and other homeless people. We watch as the Professor refuses to serve him. We jump in after the professor is zapped by a tazor stick. I attack in my wolf form and then see Sami chained up in a cage. I bite the bars and make them bend. I then crawl in through the gap I made and go to the chains on Sami's arms. I bite down on them and they break. She falls down to the ground and I then help her crawl out of the cage. She finally gets out of her daze and I growl out, "Hey Sami. Long time no see scaly.' I then stand protectively in front of you and attack any henchmen that come too close to her. Sami looks exhausted. "drained." I see that she is covered in dirt and trash. "Pain." She mumbles. "I'm just gonna take a quick nap." She collapse onto the ground and passes out. I look at her and then slump with my ears back and my eyebrows furrowed. I then turn back into a human and continue fighting with my sickle. At one point the Garbage man captures me and dangles me over the ledge. I look down to see the water. My eyes widen in fear. I struggle in the grasp of his robotic arm.

**Leo's POV**

As I see Mel dangling in that guy's arms, I feel the rage in my body swell. I clench my katanas tighter as I rush in. I slice his arm making him drop her. I reach out and grab Mel's hand pulling her up. She is trembling in my arms when I pull her in. We watch the Garbage man fall to his doom. Mel is shaken up from almost dying. She clings to me and brings her knees up to her chest as tears stream down her face. The others carry Sami to the van to wait for us. She clings tighter to my plastron and continues to cry and tremble. I hold her to me and rub soothing circle into her back. I can't believe I almost lost her just now. I'm never letting her out of my sight again.

**Sami's POV**

We get back to the lair and I wake up and look around in confusion. "Where am I?" I look around at all of the turtles and Mel."And…Who are you people…Reptiles?" Mel looks at me with fearful eyes and says, "Sami, you don't remember us?" more tears stream down her face. She then sits in front of me and just looks into my eyes. She then sees I am faking and smiles discreetly. Raph is going to have a heart attack. Raph comes up to me and says, "Sami. Did you lose your memory?" He looks at me worriedly and holds my hand.

**Raph's POV**

"Who are you?" Sami looks frightened as she talks to me. I look at her worriedly and say, "It's me Raph. Remember? The friend that you always prank." I then place both hands on her shoulders and look at her with worried eyes. "what is wrong with your skin?" she rubs my muscles on my arms gently. I jump slightly from her touch and say, "I'm a turtle remember? I have scales." My eyes are the size of saucers at this point. Mel accidently laughs too loudly giving Sami away. I then realize she was faking and put Sami in a head lock. "Sami! You were faking the whole time?!" Everybody else but me starts laughing their asses off.

**Sami's POV**

I laugh as I struggle to get free. When I can't free I gently flick Raph's arm. Mel pulls his arm off of me and then falls over when he flings his other arm at her. She lands on her back and her head hits the concrete. She rubs the forming bump, still laughing. She is then picked up by Leo and carried to his room for bed. Raph then picks me up and carries me bridal style to the spare bedroom. He places me on the bed and says, "I'm glad you are yer old self again." He then walks out of the room, silently closing the door. He goes over to his own room to sleep for the night.


	10. Chapter 9

**Fang95: Hey everybody! Here is chapter nine! Holy moly we have gotten so far! I want to apologize for the delay. I have been falling asleep while writing the chapters lately. I also pulled an all nighter last night just to make sure it was posted. Unfortunately, chapter ten won't be posted until saturday at 10 am. I will be very busy. Anyways Here is Mel with the diclaimer.**

**Mell: Hi everybody! It's nice to finally meet you! ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. all rights belong to the original creators. _**

**Fang95 and Mel: We hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

**Mel's POV**

A month after the Garbage man incident, Sami and I are training with the guys. Master Splinter wanted to help us hone our current skills as kunoichis. I was sparring against Raph with my sickle while Sami was sparring against Donnie with her whip. While dodging my attack, Raph says, "You want to know what I love most about weapons training? The weapons!" Sais are definitely the way to go!" Mikey cuts in saying, "No way! The nun chucks are superior!" Donnie then says, "The bo staff is the only way to play!" Sami then says, "Please, the star whip is a logical choice of weaponry." Leo then jumps in the center of our circle and says, "Ladies and boys put away the toys! The double katana are superioir." I shrug my shoulders and say, "I don't think it matters what weapon you use. It's all in the eyes of the beholder to me." Splinter then stops our training. He goes up to Leo and orders him to attack. "This is so boring." Sami complains leaning on Mikey's chest. Leo attacks and Master Splinter stops the blade. I watch in silence. Master Splinter then orders Leo to attack with both swords. He does so and Splinter knocks the swords out of his hands. We all gasp in surprise. "Oh no." Sami quickly jumps behind Mikey gripping onto his arm. He pats her head as Splinter goes into a lecture about being a true ninja. Leo then leaves the lair and goes topside. Out of concern, I follow him onto a rooftop. I sit patiently on the chimney watching him. He swings his swords around and makes paper ninja stars. I say, 'Leo it's okay. We are all learning something from this.' An arrow then flies by and I catch it before it hits Leo in the head. Leo reads the note and then we follow the directions to Saki building. We meet a man named Oroku Saki and he eyes me with lust as he offers for Leo and I to join him. He then disappears. We head back to the rooftop. I am clinging to Leo's arm on the way back. Oroku Saki scared the daylights out of me. He looked like he was going to rape me. Leo pats my head softly saying, "It's okay. There is nothing to be afraid of. Come on let's get back to the lair. As we keep walking, we see Sami and the other turtles on the rooftop and Raph has his arms crossed. Mikey then says, "Oh Leonardo. You got some explaining to do!" Sami stands tall, "Big time." She mimics Mikey before laughing a bit and clinging to him as he smiles at her and she does the same. Raph and Leo start arguing over whether to trust this Saki man or not. I get scared and try to stop them. I get thrown over the ledge. I scream as I fall and plant a dagger in the wall. Leo pulls me up and hugs me tightly. He says, "Mel I'm so sorry." I squirm in his grasp. "I forgive you Leo. But I can't breathe." He pulls away and apologizes. I walk over to Sami and we hug. We walk back to the lair to talk to Splinter about the events. Sami and I sit down on the couch and listened to Splinter talk about how this man killed his Master Yoshi. Splinter leaves to meditate. We all sneak out and meet up with the foot ninjas. Leo tells them we refuse. Then the battle starts. I'm fighting in my wolf form. Then the Shredder appears. He knows who we are. Shredder shouts, "You will fetch me wonderful prices in the market Princess Samantha. And you Princess Melanie will be a wonderful pet for me and my men." All the turtles shout in surprise, "Princesses?!" Sami looks at the Shredder for a second then freaks out. She runs full speed into him, knocking both him and herself off of the rooftop and they slam into the hard ground. Shredder kicks Sami off of him and pins her to the wall. He then feels any part of her soft skin he can touch.

**Raph's POV**

I jump down off of the rooftop and land on Shredder's back. I then pull Sami into my arms and bring her back up. I then hug her tightly almost suffocating her. I then say, "are you alright? If anyone ever touches you again I will personally kill them!" I then kick a foot ninja away and release Sami from the hug. I then hear her gasp for air when she is finally released. I say, "Sorry Sami. Let's find the others." We both climb out of the garbage pile we landed in. "Ew totally gross! How old is that guy? Forty? Gross!" she complains whipping away imaginary goo. I laugh and say, "Alright let's find the others." We soon find Donnie and Mikey, as well as Master Splinter. Mikey is passed out on the concrete. I go over to him thinking the worst. He then says, "Tell Raph that he is a big noodle head!" He then laughs happily. I smack him in the head. Mel then finds us. She has a huge gash on her left side and her head is cut just above her right eye. Her right eye is closed preventing any blood from getting in it. Making it so she can't see at all. "Man I already can't see out of one eye. Now I'm completely blind. At least I can still fight. Anyways, I can hear you guys from around the corner. Just imagine who else can hear you. Now let's find Leo." She says taking over the position of leader. "I just wanna go home." Says Sami. She then turns to Mikey pleadingly. "Mikey be a dear and take me home please?" she gives him her best puppy dog eyes. She gives him a kiss on the cheek that makes him smile. It makes me glare at him.

**Mel's POV**

I say, "Sami we can't go home. First of all our secret is out and second of all we need to finish this fight. Plus I need a set of eyes I can trust." I then grab my sickle and throw the chain at Sami. It wraps around her wrist and I pull her over to me. "There, now come on everyone." We meet up with Leo and then climb the water tower where we wait for Shredder. By the time Shredder arrives, I am able to see again since I wiped the blood off. When he arrives, we fight once again. Sami saves me from being stabbed twice. I then kick a guy away from her. Shredder throws Mikey at the wall, then Donnie. Raph and Sami are thrown at the wall one after the other. Raph breaks her fall by catching her midair. Leo then flies to the wall last. As the Shredder is about to bring his gauntlet down on all of them, I jump in the way and get slashed in the shoulder. He then goes in to attack again. Master Splinter jumps in and saves us. He then fights Shredder under the water tower. He makes it so Shredder slashes at the support beams. The tower then crashes down washing away the Shredder and the foot ninja. Hun ands on a truck while Shredder lands on concrete with pieces of broken wood burying him. We all breathe in relief. We all then limp back home. But before we get inside, Donnie says, "So Sami, you and Mel are princesses?" I freeze in my spot and so does Sami. I simply look down at the ground sadly. Then a single tear falls from my eyes. "Yes. I am a princess of the Narry people. I am to be queen of wolves, pirates, and witches and warlocks." I then look to Sami to let her answer. She looks at me with her 'Do I have to?' face and looks up through the manhole. "Where is Mage?" She asks on accident. The guys all ask, "Who?" I then face palm and say, "Sami, Mage is a friend of ours. She is fourteen and a half years old and is an amazing fighter. She is a dragon by the way. Anyways, Mage is on an expedition to mermaid territory remember? She left to go find her neighbor's husband. By the way…" I turn to the guys, "Mermaids are extremely dangerous. They lure their prey to the water with their singing. They then drag you down to the bottom of the ocean and kill you. It is the method used for the death penalty in both of our kingdoms." They then look to Sami to let her finish talking. I look to her pointedly saying that she HAS to answer. Sami looks from me to the turtles, and back to me. "Do I have to/ Can I just lie?" she complains trying to get out of it. I look at Sami dead serious. "Sami tell the truth or I will tell them! Now!" She slumps in defeat. "Alright fine!" She then begins to pace quickly as she goes into babbling mode. "Okay so I am a princess. But not just any princess, no, I have to be dragon, drak and human princess. And if that isn't enough I get kicked out of the kingdom because I'm marked as 'too dangerous.' Can you believe that?! I mean please. Me dangerous? What the fuck/ Anyways because of my stupid reptile side my life is a complete wreck.' I notice that Sami has lost it. She turns to me and says, "Maybe Robert (older brother by seven years) and Sasha (older sister by three years) should have killed me! Then my life wouldn't be a train wreck! Cause why may you ask? I am a freaking drak a dragon's worst enemy! Did you know draks eat dragons?! Didn't think so! Anyways, so I'm a drak and for some lizard ass reason I cannot find a fucking mate for the life of me!" Raph goes up to Sami and hugs her tightly while saying, "Easy Sami. I think everyone would be crushed if you died. Especially me…I mean Mel. You are best friends after all. Anyways, I don't care that you are a princess. And we know Mel probably just tagged along. So take a deep breath. We don't care what you are. We only care that you are you. I only care that you are you." Donnie then says to me, "Did you really just tag along? Or is it something more?" Sami snaps out of Raph's arms. "Don't tell me to calm down! I'll cal down when my insane family stops trying to kill me or when Mel gets taller!" She then storms out of the manhole to sit on the rooftop above and breathe. Donnie leads me to the couch to talk after Sami left. Raph follows Sami to make sure she has someone t talk to. As well as try t show his softer side. Donnie asks, "So why did you leave?" Leo asks, "How did you guys meet?" Mikey asks, "What is wrong with Sami? She completely lost it." I answer Mikey's question first. "she just doesn't like talking about our problems. I don't either but I trust you guys. Well that and the wolf is out of the bag so might as well explain everything." They nod. I then answer Donnie's question, "I ran away because my kingdom fell apart. All my people were enslaved and my parents were killed. I was captured too. I was going to be sold as a sex slave. Then I escaped. Then I got captured again and was used for dog fights. My wolf form was seen by the man and he thought I was a good fighter. When I fought back, he scratched my left eye with his knife. ever since then, I have been blind in my left eye completely. I ran away when I escaped from the dog fights. I plan on taking my kingdom back or at least ending the slavery of my people. I'm wanted by many. The Shredder even wanted me as his pet." I then answer Leo's question. "Sami and I met when were really little. Our mothers were childhood friends. We grew up as best friends." I smile slightly thinking about our friendship. "You talk too much." Says Sami walking in. She turns to Mikey. "Mikey will you carry me to the couch?" She asks with her puppy dog eyes again. Raising her arms up like a baby does when it wants to be held. Raph comes by and holds her bridal style. She looks t him while blushing. He blushes and doesn't make eye contact with her as he says, "You wanted to be carried to the couch right?" he blushes more as he carries her over and sits down with her in his lap. His arms are still wrapped firmly around Sami, as if he is scared she will disappear. I then feel light headed from blood loss and collapse to the floor. Still fully conscious just to weak to move. Leo picks me up and carries me to Donnie's exam table. I whimper out "I want Sami here." Donnie nods and walks out to get Sami so I have morale support. She comes up t me then looks at the chair. I know she is thinking her butt is going to get cold. She sees Mikey and smiles. "Mikey can you sit here please?" He does and Sami sits in his lap and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She then turns and grabs my hand. I squeeze Sami's hand with a death grip. I then see Donnie come over with disinfecting ointment. I automatically jump off the table and make a run for it. That shit will burn! "I don't need that stuff! I can heal!" Raph then grabs me and literally tosses me to Leo. Leo then sits on the table with me in his lap. He then wraps is legs around mine and hugs my arms to my body. I squirm in his hold as he says, "Quick Donnie! I can't hold her down for long!" I reach out for Sami's hand and try to get out of Leo's arms. Sami pulls me out and quickly pins me to the bed, straddling my hips and pinning my arms above my head; careful of my many injuries. I know she is so much stronger than me.

**Raph's POV**

I see Sami pin Mel down within second. Oddly enough it gets my blood rushing. I shake my head and look away but then look back. I then shout "Sami what are you pinning her down for?!"

**Leo's POV**

I stare blankly as I feel the blood rushing to my nose. I need to turn away just so it won't start bleeding. But I look back and watch Mel's sweaty face as she is being pinned down and I feel my lower half go crazy.

**Sami's POV**

I'm pinning Mel down and I see tears stream from her eyes. She is fighting my grip, trying to get me off of her. "Sami I don't need it!" I shout, "Shut the fuck up and deal with it!" I get in her face making her freeze. I nod at Donnie to put the ointment on. "You made me freaking stitches even though you know I hate needles! So suck it up and take it like the badass princess you are!" I continue to straddle her hips and pin her hands above her head.

**Mel's POV**

Donnie applies the ointment to the gash on my side and I scream from the pain. More tears stream down my face. He continues to apply the ointment to my cuts. After he finishes he then bandages me up. I had to get thirty two stitches on my side. I'm still whimpering like a child who lost their mother in the mall as I look to Sami and say, "Sami I can't breathe. Can you get off of me now?" she glares down at me. "If you promise to leave the stitches alone." She eyes me carefully making sure I understand she is serious. I nod and say, "I will leave them alone. I promise." I then wait for Sami to get off. She leans down and nudges my good cheek affectionately before sitting upright while she still straddles my hips. I attempt to sit up but the pain and stiffness in my side prevents me from doing so. I fall back down onto the ground and whimper in pain. I groan "It hurts." More tears stream down my face as I bring my hand to my mouth. I always get a bad case of nausea when I'm in a lot of pain I whimper, "Sami, bathroom." She gets a fearful look on her face as she gets off of me, picks me up fire fighter style, and rushes to the bathroom. When we get inside the bathroom, I empty the contents of my stomach. Sami holds my hair back as I do so. After fifteen minutes of vomiting, I stop and stand up weakly. I brush my teeth and then lean on Sami heavily as we walk out. The turtles all have looks of concern on their faces. I smile weakly and say, "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." I then stop leaning on Sami and begin to walk slowly to our shared room. Sami felt bad so she draped my arm over her shoulder and walked me there. As soon as we get into our room she lays me in bed, covers me up, hands me my Blur action figure, and lays a silver bucket next to me. She gives me a kiss goodnight and walks out closing the door behind her.

**Sami's POV**

I walk out to see the looks on all of their faces. Leo then asks, "Is Mel going to be okay?" Raph walks up to me and asks me with extreme concern, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I look up to Leo and say, "Yeah she is fine. She just needs some time to rest and get her strength back up." Leo nods and I turn to Raph and say, "Stop worrying Raphie I'm fine. If anything Mel is the one to be fully worried about not me. We should just quiet down and let her sleep and…" I look to Leo in a daring glare. "Leave her alone to get some sleep." Leo's eyes widen before he nods and leaves to go meditate with Splinter. Donnie goes into the lab to work on something. Raph goes to the punching bag and begins to throw punches at it. Mikey and I go play _Super Smash Bros Brawl_, where I kick his ass badly. Mikey slumps down in defeat after we played _Mortal Combat _and_ Mario Kart _after that. I beat him without mercy. "Holy crap Sami! How are you so good?!' he shouts. I then see Leo sneak into mine and Mel's room.

**Leo's POV**

Mel is asleep as I walk in the room. I sit by heard head and brush her hair out of her eyes. She wakes up and uses her eyes to look at me. She smiles weakly and says, "Hi Leo. Did you need something?" She then tries to sit up, but falls back. I shake my head. 'don't get up you're still injured." I whisper. She turns her head to look at me and says, "I can sit up. I'm fine." She then tries again. This time she succeeds but her side starts bleeding and seeps through the bandages. She gasps in pain and brings her hand over it. Unable to put any pressure on it, she simply holds it there. I sigh as I pick her up bridle style. I then walk to Donnie's lab to get her a new bandage.

**Mel's POV**

I feel faint from the pain but say, "Leo I can walk. You can put me down." I smile reassuringly up at him. As he carries me to Donnie's lab, he says bluntly, "No." I huff and say, "Leo I'm fine and I can walk. Please put me down." I then use my puppy dog eyes. They work on everyone. Sami even calls it my secret weapon. He looks at me, "Do you want me to call Sami?" It was more of a threat then a request. I shrink back and say, "No it's okay." I then slump my head down in defeat. Leo takes me to Donnie who takes me from Leo's arms and carries me to the exam table. He places new bandages on and then carries me back to Leo. "She is too weak to even chew solid food right now. She can only have soft stuff. Meaning no meat." I slump in defeat at the last part. Leo takes me back from Donnie and holds me close to his body to keep me warm. Then my stomach just has to growl! I blush in embarrassment. Leo carries me to the empty living room and sits me down on the couch. He then goes into the kitchen. He comes back with a bowl of apple sauce and sits next to me. I reach out to take the bowl but he pulls back. He grabs the spoon and gets some apple sauce on it. He then begins to hold it toward my mouth. I lean in to eat it when I hear a girly sneeze. I look over to see Mikey watching us. He laughs nervously and blushes with embarrassment. I blush and hide my face in the pillow. How humiliating! I'm pretty sure at this point all my pride is gone. Wolves hate being taken care of for a reason! They hate the idea of being seen in their weak states! I groan out as Mikey leaves. I then see Leo bring the spoon back up and I say, "I'm not hungry Leo." My stomach then goes against me and lets out a growl. He raises an eyebrow with amusement and pushes the spoon closer to my mouth. I turn my head and say, "I said I'm not hungry Leo!" I turn my head away again. When I open my mouth again, he shoves the spoon into my mouth. He does this a few more times before I give up and let him feed me. Once I am done everyone goes into the living room except Raph. Sami sits next to me and we talk. I tell her about what just happens and she snickers. Of course I was a bit huffy about it. I look at Sami, stand up and walk slowly back to bed. I'm kind of antisocial at the moment. Leo's fault not mine!

**Sami's POV**

Soon Raph enters with Angel. Making me glare daggers at her and growl. Mikey sees me and silently laughs to himself as he pats me on the head. "Easy Sami. No eating Angel. She's a friend. Good dragoon!" He then laughs more as he continues to tease me. He is obviously trying to distract me. I turn to him, "I aint gonna eat her. She would probably leave a bad taste in my mouth." I stick my nose up at her. Donnie looks at me, "Sami be nice." I glare at him before standing up and walking out of the room the kitchen screaming, "BITE ME!" Raph follows me and places a hand on my shoulder. "hey Sami are you okay/" I don't answer and he says, "I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. If you need me I'll be all ears." He then kisses the top of my head and walks back to the group to let me vent. I gasp and touch my head as I look at where he disappeared to. The warm fuzzy feeling appears. I smile remembering something and search the cabinets. Back outside, everyone (Excluding Mel) is talking when all of a sudden they see a fork fly out of the kitchen and scratch Angel's arm. Mikey freaks out and goes over to Angel. "angel are you okay?" She nods yes and rubs her arm. The fork didn't break skin because it was so dull. Mikey offers to walk her home and she says yes. Donnie then says, "man Mikey has a really bad crush on Angel. Sami maybe you should talk to him and give him advice." Raph says, "Why would he have a crush on Angel? She's a kid." He is so clueless. Then again he has made it very clear that he only has eyes for me.

**Raph's POV**

Sami sneaks out without Donnie and Leo noticing, and follows Mikey and Angel. I go up to Donnie and say, "Hey Donnie I was planning on setting up a movie night for Sami and I. can ya make sure to keep everyone out of the living room?" He nods. He then leaves a note for Mikey saying to be super quiet because Splinter is meditating and Mel is in Leo's room so he can keep an eye on her. He then leaves to go to his lab to work on our security system. Sami walk into the lair with a big deep sigh, not noticing me. All the lights are off and there was a blanket in the center of the living room surrounded by candles. I stood up and said, "hey Sami, do you want to watch a movie together?" She looks up at the scenery. "Will there be popcorn?" I hold up a bowl smiling. "already hot and popped." I set it down and hold my hand out for her. She says while smiling, "What about red vines?" I frown and freak out. "Sorry Sami I didn't get those. I got gummy bears because you said you liked them. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry." She giggles and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I was kidding. Don't get your mask in a knot." I laugh sheepishly and then say, "Right. Anyways I got three movies for us to pick from. _"A Walk To Remember, The Grudge, _or _The Hangover."_ She looks at me fearfully "No Grudge please." She suddenly gets the look of excitement. "we should build a fort!" I laugh and grab an armful of pillows saying, "I'm all for that." We then build the fort and then watch _The Hangover._ I turn to Sami while we are watching the movie and kiss her cheek. While smiling warmly I say, "I'm glad yer smiling again Sami." We then both fall asleep. Me holding her in my arms protectively.


	11. Chapter 10

**Fang95:Hi everyone! I'm super sorry about not updating for a while. My computer is always trying to spite me. Anyways here is the disclaimer done by Raph.**

**Raph: ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights go to the original creators._**

**Fang95: Enjoy chapter ten!**

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

**Sami's POV**

Raph and I are officially a couple! I am so happy for them. Mel even made sure to turn the garage into a little movie theater for them for one of our movie nights. It was so sweet! She and Raph got all of my favorite foods, some pillows and blankets, and one of my favorite movies. "Pirates of the Caribbean, curse of the Black Pearl." We had a really nice evening. One night we were heading back inside when we were told that the foot ninjas were searching the sewers for us. We were instructed to go to April's place. We are going to stay there until the sewers are safe again. When we make it to April's home, everybody else is already there. After three days, we are settled in quite a bit. Raph and I spend our date nights by sitting on the roof star gazing. He even sets up moonlight picnics with a table, some sparkling cider, candles, flowers and dinner. He is quite the romantic. **(AN: I am going to make a short story for Raph and Sami that is one of their date nights. I will make one for Leo and Mel but I have no ideas for a date for them. If anyone has any ideas for both couples that they want me to do let me know and I will work on it as soon as I can.) **One day around five in the morning, Leo goes out for a training run. Master Splinter tells him to be careful and stay safe. He then jumps out of the window and goes off to train. I wish he would put that energy into getting the guts to ask Mel to be his girlfriend. We all know he loves her. He just won't man up and say it. He hasn't even asked her out on a date yet. Mel hasn't complained. I know she wants it. But she is won't do anything about it. She is the kind of person who is super patient and let's people do things at their own pace; which is something I could never do.

When Mel wakes up two hours later, she goes to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. The others soon wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. We all eat breakfast together. When we finish, I help Mel with the dishes. April then asks, "Where is Leonardo/ he should be back by now." Raph looks at her reassuringly and says, "Leo is known for going crazy with his training. I'm sure he will be back any minute now." All of a sudden, Leo comes crashing in through the window. He lands on the carpet and is completely bruised and battered. Raph holds his head up and asks, "Leo who did this to you?" Leo opens his eyes and says, "Shredder. He is back." We all gasp in shock. Foot ninja then jump in through the broken window and we start fighting them off. Mel changes into her wolf form, she is beyond pissed! Her eyes are glowing red and her fangs and claws have grown longer and sharper. She only gets this way when she loses goes into a rage and all her magical energy has seeped into her body. The foot ninjas have hurt Leo! Mel isn't going to hold back for even a split second. After battling for really long time, Mel loses her energy and is just as beaten up as Leo. But she keeps fighting. She turns back into her human form and uses her sickle and chain to fight. She then goes down stairs and fights the foot elite with Donnie and Raph. We all retreat to the supply closet due to our strength levels being too low. Once inside, Shredder locks us in and sets the antique shop on fire! We try everything to get out. We then climb through the air vent and make it out. We all pile into a moving truck that Casey hotwired and drive away.

We all start heading to Casey's grandmother's old home in Michigan where we can recuperate. The whole ride there, we are all recovering smoothly. We then end up in Michigan and have about four hours to go until we reach the house. It is snowing outside, and being that the turtles are cold blooded, they are freezing their shells off. Rap and I share a blanket s Donnie and Mikey share one as well. Master Splinter has his own. Leo is wrapped in a blanket and Mel has his head in her lap. She doesn't have a blanket because she doesn't need one. She has always had a naturally high body temperature. So cold weather doesn't bother her. We never needed a campfire when we were traveling together because we would just snuggle up together; me using her warmth. Right now she is hovering over Leo and resting her hands on his shoulders, giving him a large amount of his warmth. We are all praying he will be okay, I'm praying he will be okay as well; for Mel's sake. We soon arrive at the house, and piles inside where Casey starts a fire to warm up the house. Pretty soon it is nice and toasty inside and we are all able to relax a little bit easier. Since we left April's apartment, Mel has been holding back her tears, trying to stay strong to the best of her ability. I watch her from afar, feeling her pain. I want to reach out to her but hold back and just keep watching in guilt.

**Mel's POV**

The whole ride to the house, I am making sure Leo is comfortable and using my body heat to keep him warm. When we get inside I put a soft blanket over him, prop his head up on two pillows, and run my fingers along his brow bone. The whole time holding back my tears; because I feel the need to be strong for him, and everyone else. After wrapping Leo in the blanket, I hold his hand and just sit in front of his unmoving body. Watching him breathe softly and resting; waiting for him to wake up. Raph walks over to Sami and says, "Sami, let's leave them alone for a while. Donnie will stay with them in case they need something." He then takes her hand and leads her to the barn. After they leave the room, I sigh as I say, "Please wake up Leo." Master Splinter places a hand on my shoulder and says, "He will awaken when he finds his way back. His soul is lost at the moment." I nod and then go back to taking care of Leo's needs.

**Sami's POV**

We get inside the barn and start fixing up on our weapons, since they got a little damaged in the fight. I sigh thinking about Mel and Leo. "Hey Raph? Will Leo get better? And will Leo man up and ask Mel to be his girlfriend?" Raph sighs and places a hand on his chin. I'm sure Leo will be fine. I'm not so sure he will ask Mel to be his girlfriend though. He cares about her enough to where he should man up and ask her. But he may be too nervous." He then places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry Sami. Everything is going to be okay." I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck. "If you say so." We both then have a heavy make out session. Raph holds my head in one hand and my waist in the other. He kisses me passionately. His tongue licks my bottom lip asking for access. I open my mouth and we both battle for dominance. I let him win. He lifts me up and holds me bridal style as he bites my lip. He then nips and sucks my neck, leaving a very large hickey. He then gently kisses my forehead and then goes back to my lips. He then sets me back on my feet and I pull away, a string of saliva keeping us connected. He then says, "I thought you were enjoying yourself." He pouts playfully. We hear gagging noises and turn to see Mikey. He shouts "Ew cooties!" I smirk at him and say, "Mikey, want me to give you a kiss right on the mouth?"

He looks at me feeling guilty as he says, "I'm sorry Sami but I don't feel that way about you. You're my best friend, that's all." He rubs the back of his neck, afraid of hurting my feelings. Raph pats him on the shoulder then the three of us go back inside. I have a look of confusion on my face as I talk to Raph. "Did he not know I was kidding?" Raph shakes his head. "No, Mikey is a bit dense at times. He will realize it was a joke and then I will make fun of him for being a dunce." We get inside the house and see Mel still kneeling in front of Leo, whispering, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Please wake up Leo. You have to." Tears are brimming in her eyes, but not falling. Raph points to her and says, "Is she going to be okay? She looks like she is going to break down any seconds." I shake my head and say, "I'm not sure. I haven't seen her like this since her family was killed and her people enslaved." I lean into Raph's chest as we continue to watch her. Donnie looks at me and says, "Does she have any family members that are alive? I remember her telling Leo and I about her brothers Nathan and Ethan. She said they were twins and seven years older than her. She also said that she was really close with them. I know her parents are dead but what about her brothers?" I shrug my shoulders saying, "I haven't heard about her brothers since after we left the kingdom. She said they were in a hideout somewhere and we didn't know if they survived or not. I never brought it up because I was afraid she would go into depression."

Mel stands up and goes to the kitchen. She comes back with a cold rag in her hand and sits back in her old spot in front of Leo. She then wipes his forehead with the rag. Donnie says, "Mel, maybe you should get some sleep or get some food. Just please take a break. You have been taking care of Leo since we left and haven't gotten any rest since then. That was two days ago. Let one of us take over." She looks at him and says, "I'm fine Donnie. I'm keeping myself busy. Plus Leo needs me right now. I'm never gonna leave his side again." She then goes back to tending to Leo. The tears escaping her eyes as she says, "He has to wake up. He just has to." She then breaks down completely; losing the strong front she put on earlier. Refusing to let go of Leo's hand, as she cries into his unmoving shoulder. My eyes start to water at the sight and tears run down my face. "Mel." I mumble quietly. The turtles then go into telling stories about personal moments they had with Leo when they were little. Splinter then tells his story of how he helped Leo overcome his fear of heights. All of a sudden, Leo begins to stir. He opens his eyes and looks around at and says, "Hey everyone."He then turns to Mel and says, "Mel, why are you crying?" She then jumps up and hugs him tightly. Crying tears of relief as she says, 'I'm so happy your okay Leo." They just s it there and hug for a long time.

**Mel's POV**

After a few days, Leo is fully recovered and we are fixing his swords in the barn. As I wrap one of the swords, I accidently cut my hand on the blade. Blood trickles from the cut and I just shake it off and hand the sword to Leo. I then say, "I'm glad you are okay Leo. I was really scared that you wouldn't wake up." He looks at me and smiles. "I felt as if someone needed me.' He goes into that day dream look. "I felt like I was being talked about too." He puts his katanas down and wraps his arms around my waist. 'And why would I leave you in the hands of my brothers?" He tilts me back a little, smiling and raising an eye brow. I blush madly and smile shyly as tears of joy flow from my eyes and I say, "And who do you feel you needed you?" he leans closer to me and quickly licks the tears. "Why say, when I can show you?" Before I could comprehend what he just said, Leo leans down and kisses me gently on the lips. I blush more and my eyes close as I lean into the kiss. The kiss gets deeper and my knees buckle. Leo holds me up as we kiss. He tilts his head to the side getting more passionate. I moan into his mouth as our tongues battle for dominance. He wins and explores my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck. I blush more and feel him biting my neck lightly. I yelp in surprise from him biting rather roughly and place my bloody hand on his chest for leverage to keep myself from falling to the ground as my knees become weaker. He pulls away and rests his head on mine. He looks down to see my injured hand. His eyes widen as he gets me up straight and grabs some bandages. 'Can you ever not get hurt?" Leo asks me smiling as he wraps my hand. I smile and say, "I'm actually a natural klutz. Can't promise anything." **(AN: This is true for me. I hurt myself so often. Just recently I ran into a closed door. I thought it was open. It hurt very badly and left a red mark on my forehead.) **Leo sighs and shakes his head. We then hear gagging noises and turn to see Mikey standing outside the door. "I need to learn to knock!" He cries out running away. We hear a loud crash followed by an "Ow!" Leo and I run out of the barn and see a broken window. We run inside to see Mikey laying half on Sami and half on the floor. Glass from the shattered window everywhere. "Ow!" Sami says one more time rubbing her head. "I go for a walk outside and suddenly Mikey runs into me and crashes through a freaking window!" I break down into fits of laughter while holding my stomach. **(AN: Btw, I also ran into a glass screen door. It was very clean so I didn't know there was glass there. I smacked into it and left a face print on it. This was on my way to my chemistry class! My teacher laughed more than my classmates. He didn't help me up because he was too busy laughing.) **I say, "sorry sami. Mikey got scared and I guess he wasn't watching where he was going." Leo shakes his head and helps Mikey up while I help sami up. I continue laughing at their expense as Raph walks in. he looks at all of us, and then the broken window. He huffs, then takes Sami's hand and they both walk out as he says, "Come on Sami. Let's find Casey so he can fix it."

**Raph's POV**

Sami begins giggling "Duct tape always works." She snickers as she is pulled away. I then shake my head and say, "Yeah but we want to make sure April doesn't find out. Now come on." Once we are out of the room, I kiss Sami's cheek and ask, "Did you cut yourself on the glass at al/" she looks herself over to see only a few cuts. One on her neck, one on her forehead, three on her shoulders, and one right below her lip. She looks up at me reassuringly and says, "I think it cut Mikey more than the glass cut me. You know, kissing the wounds every day until they fade supposedly heals them quicker." She smirks seductively at me. I then smirk and respond by saying, "well then I shall definitely heal you." I then kiss each of her cuts gently; in fear that I might hurt her more. I then kiss her lips gently and hold her to my chest. Sami presses into the kiss before pulling back. She shakes her finger at me. I'm still holding her body to mine as she says, "We gotta be careful. What if Mikey walks in?" once the window is fixed, we all agree it is time to head back home. We pile back into the truck once more and drive back to New York.

**Mel's POV**

On the way back home, Casey hits a bump and it sends me flying! I happen to land on my front with my head in Sami's lap. I laugh as I say pretending to flirt, "Hey baby. Mind if I chill here for a bit?" She and I then break out into fits of laughter. Leo then picks me up by my stomach and places me in between his legs and hugs me from behind. Sami stands up furiously. "Are you trying to take my woman?!" We all laugh as she attempts to pull me away from Leo. He then says, "Sorry sami. But she's mine." He then wraps his arms and legs around me and rests his chin on the top of my head. She places her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? I have known her the longest mister cocky!" I then cut in saying, "Um… do I get a say in this?" They both look at me and say, "No!" I then say, "But I love you equally!" Donnie then yanks me out of Leo's arms and laughs evilly. He then says, "I got your princess now! Muahahaha!" he then pins me down as I pretend to be his victim. Great I'm five years old again! I shout while trying to be a good actress, "Save me! Save me from the beast!" Sami just laughs as Mikey grabs her. He laughs evilly as well and shouts "Save your princess Raphael! Before she suffers a terrible doom!" I cut in saying teasingly, "what terrible doom can you cause Mikey? Other than a burp that shakes the whole truck." He looks at me with a playful glare and he and Donnie start tickling us. We are screaming and laughing. "Help!" Sami screams while laughing. Raph jumps on Mikey and says, "Alright knock it off Mikey! You shouldn't even be touchin my girl!" He then yanks sami away from Mikey and holds her close to him. He is all huffy because Mikey was making her laugh and not him. I'm still in Donnie's hold laughing and squealing. "alright Donnie enough! I can't breathe!" sami looks at him and says, "Seriously Donnie she has asthma. We need to be careful. I don't want her to have an attack. Especially since her inhaler is back in the lair." He nods and stops tickling me. I then manage to accidently kick the side of the truck. "Ouch! Damn that hurt!" I clutch my foot to my chest and laugh at my pain. 'Hurt again." Sami mumbles rolling her eyes.

Just as I start rubbing the pain away, Casey goes over another speed bump. Shoving my boot covered toe into my right eye. I fall back and lay down on my back while holding my eye. "Ow! Casey you're going to kill me with your driving! Great I can't see again." I pull my hand away and it is replaced by Leo's hand. His other hand is running through my long thick, thick hair. His fingers get stuck and he tries to yank them out but it just makes me cry in pain. He uses both hands to try and untangle himself but it only makes it worse. I bring my hands up and try to get him out of my hair. I then shout, "sami help! It hurts!" **(AN: This happened to me and a friend of mine. My hair is that thick! It just doesn't look it.) **Sami begins laughing so hard she falls on the floor. No matter how hard she tries, she can't stop laughing or get up off the floor. Tears swell in her eyes from laughter. Leo gets out of my hair and glares at her. Sami can't stop laughing! Casey hits another bump, this time the lock on the door unlocks and Sami begins to fall out. She grabs onto the first thing she is able to grab, which happens to be Leo. Both Leo and Sami fall out of the moving truck and onto the side of the road. The truck keeps driving away. I jump out after them screaming, "Leo! Sami!" After an hour the truck finally stops. But we have to go catch up with it. I sit up and see Leo and sami are farther ahead. I get up to walk over to them. I notice that I sprained my ankle from the jump out of the truck. I ignore it and limp over t where I see them. When I reach Leo I don't see Sami. I hug Leo tightly saying, "Are you alright?" I pull away and lean heavily on my good foot. I still don't see Sami and begin to look around. I hear Sami squeak, "Up here." I look up and see her hanging from a clothing wire with clothes pins stuck to her shirt. I laugh at her predicament and walk up to help her. Once she is down, I give Sami a bear hug. The three of us start walking in the snow to the truck…Well in my case limping. We finally get back to the truck and hop inside. We then continue the ride home.

When we arrive back in New York, we go straight to the lair. When we get inside, I immediately start dusting out of habit. Mikey goes to the kitchen and takes a bite out of three week old chips. I laugh as he spits them out. We all work together and the lair is back to it's old self within a month. We then head to Saki corps to face Shredder. When we get inside the building, we go onto the elevator and go up. We face monsters and foot ninja on the way. When we get to the top floor, there are five statues representing the five elements. They then come to life and we fight them. I shout to Sami, "sami take the fire element! I'll take the wind!" we go to the statues and the guys take the others statues. When they are defeated by the sword of Tengu, we continue through the door. We find the Shredder and start fighting. Sami fights Hun with Raph and Mikey. I fight Shredder. Splinter, Donnie and Leo fight the foot ninja. Shredder has me cornered at one point. He takes his hands and squeezes my breasts really hard. I yelp in pain and try to squirm away. He is too strong! "You will submit to me pet!' He shouts in my face. I whimper in fear and try to fight out of his grasp. I hear a roar and then the grip is torn off of me. I look up to see Sami in her dragon form; which she hates using. I know she is pissed. Her dragon form is all black with a two red stripes on her forehead. She is the size of a full grown polar bear. I look at Sami thankfully. I then turn into my witch form and say to her, "Ready to do this our way Sami?" she nods and then breathes a beautiful black fire. I fly straight into it with my vortex magic activated. We create a flaming vortex and use it on all of the foot ninja, Hun and the Shredder. The whole building is caught on fire and everything is either broken or melted. Leo then slices the head off of Shredder's armor and it falls to the ground. Sami and I then go back to our regular forms and we follow the guys to where Master Splinter is supposed to be. But he is nowhere to be found. We all head back to the lair and get ready to search for Splinter. Sami spits out ashes. "I hate my dragon form! Remind me never to do that again!' I look at her and say, "Can't make any promises." We all go to bed to recuperate. Sami sleeping in Raph's room. Me sleeping in Leo's room.


	12. Chapter 11

**Fang95: hey everybody! here is chapter eleven. I know i shouldn't admit this, but I pulled four all nighters getting chapters eleven through seventeen done. I am super tired but they will be uploaded tonight. So here is mikey with the disclaimer.**

**Mikey: dudette, you seriously need some sleep. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. all rights belong to the original creators._**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Sami's POV**

We are all headed to the TCRI building because we all have a hunch Master Splinter is there. Leo fires an arrow and it hits it's target. We all then walk across the rope that is attached. April helps us get inside. We all then end up in some weird lab. We see Master Splinter in a tube of some sort. We then see these little aliens and we start fighting them. We are backed up onto this plate thing and the next thing we know is we are in the center of some little alleyway. Some men start firing at us and we make a run for it when a little robot gestures for us to follow it. He tells us we are on another planet in another galaxy called the Federation. Our eyes go wide and Mel says to me, "At least no one will know who we are here." I nod in agreement as we walk into a sewer. Raph says, "Wow, I wonder how they keep it so clean?" just then a giant robot comes by and starts attacking us. This planet is not friendly! In one blow, Mel and I destroy the robot with my whip and her electricity magic. We get out of the sewer and see a clothes line with robes. The guys end up with brown robes…Except Mikey. He ends up with a pink one that I'm pretty sure was meant for women.

I end up with a red robe that is long and almost looks like a cocktail dress. It is scarlet red with a black robe that ties around the waist. Mel ends up with a robe that compliments her large bust line and small hips. It is blue with gold trimmings. We all put the hoods on over our heads and walk inside a bar of some sort where the professor says he can get us a ride home. Then a bunch of triceratopses come in and take the professor. We follow closely behind and end up on the ship after much fighting. Our robes are gone and we are on a ship with no air. We all meditate and are able to maintain steady breathing. When the ship lands, the hanger door is opened and Triceratons as they are called discover us. We tell them about how we are able to slow down our breathing making it so we need less oxygen. They breathe a heavy mixture of nitrogen and sulfur! We all start coughing and suffocating from lack of air. The triceratons then hook us up to breathing tubes. We are all then marked and brought to the prison. Mel is scared and whispers to me, "What are we gonna do Sami?" As soon as we get into our cell I say to her, "we sit and wait." She is shocked because that doesn't usually sound like something I would say. She nods and we are then brought to the cafeteria for food. Mikey throws up in the salad bar after he mistook floor wax for food. I then see a triceraton rub Mel's butt. She yelps in surprise and is then he slaps her butt hard. "For a woman from another world, you have a rather delicious body." He then slaps her butt again, this time harder. She walks away while rubbing her sore ass and hides behind Leo with Donnie standing behind her. We walk back to our cell and sit down on the floor to talk. The guys are pulled out for shower time and Mel and I sit inside the cell waiting for them. Another guy comes in and requests the orange female. He grabs my arm and drags me to another room far away from Mel.

I'm shoved into the room and the triceraton closes and locks the door behind us. He makes sure no one is watching or listening. "What do you want?" I cower in the corner. He looks at me, "No need to be frightened I'm going to help you and your friends escape." He smiles. "Giant dinosaur say what now?" I say surprised. "Sami you got nothing to worry about." He then places a hand on my shoulder. "Uh…yeah I do! How do you know my name?" I ask slapping his hand off of me. "Damn you are dense.' He throws his hands up in the air. I see a bright light which makes me squint my eyes. When I look back I see my younger sister Imas (Younger by five minutes. She wasn't marked dangerous because she is dragon and human. She is not drak in anyway). "Imas you're alive?! I thought you died. I thought I killed you." Tears run down my face as I hug her. "There, there sami. It's okay." She pats my back. "Wait a minute…how can you use magic?" I look at her suspiciously. "Oh sorry I'm using one of your illusion spells." She says holding up an orange gem that is around her neck on a black string. I stare blankly at her. "How did you get it/" I ask. "What is this 20 questions? Anyways I'll explain later. I need to get you back to your cell. Before either of us gets caught." She says transforming back into a triceraton. 'Um... You took me away remember? They are going to know something is up." I point out rolling my eyes. "True." She mutters looking at me. "Can you fake cry?" She asks. "Yeah why?" I back away as she comes forward. "Sorry, I need to beat you up before letting you go." She looked so unhappy while saying it. I nod and she says, "You can't tell your friends about this okay/ not even Mel! This is our secret Dragon promise." I nod, "Okay, okay I dragon promise." I say blowing her off. "let's just get this over with."

**Mel's POV**

Thirty minutes after she was taken away, I hear a door open and see Sami being dragged by the triceraton that took her away by the collar of her shirt. He throws her into the cell with us and I see her clothes are torn a bit and she's got a big ugly bruise on her left cheek. She also has a few bruises on her arms and legs. She is also out cold, and I notice her tear stained face. Raph lifts her up into his arms cradling her close to his chest. "Sami, I can't believe this happened to you. It's okay now. You're going to be okay. After a three hours, Sami is up and moving again. We hear the door open and the same triceraton who took her in the beginning comes into view. "Sam…I mean red head, come with me." He reaches into the cell and grabs Sami by the collar of her shirt and drags her out of the cell. The cell door is opened again and the triceraton that slapped my butt earlier comes in and says, "Yellow eyed girl. You're coming with me." He then drags me away and into the kitchen. I am then put into a black leather skirt, fishnet knee high stockings with garter straps that attach to the spanks underneath, a black leather corset and leather high heeled boots. The hems and trimmings are all lined with silver spikes. My bust line is visible along with my cleavage. Three guards then come in and have me clean the whole kitchen. They whip me as I go whenever I slow down or miss a section. When I get back in the cell in my new outfit, my body is littered with scratches and cuts; dripping with blood from being whipped. I'm crying because it hurts but I'm still obeying in fear of another beating. When the triceraton throws me in, he punches my right eye. Leaving me blind once again.

Sami isn't in the cell so it's just me and the turtles. I fall to my knees and wince because I cut my leg with a kitchen knife when I dropped it. Leo pulls me into his chest and rocks me back and forth, kissing my forehead. I pull away, trembling from the fear I felt. I say, "Leo, I'm scared." He says, "It's alright sweetie. You're safe now. Just go to sleep." I shake my head as I continue to tremble. "I'm too scared to sleep. Besides it's just a few scratches." I then try to get out of his lap but he pulls me back down. I say, "Narry people are slaves remember? I'm a Narry." I then try once again to push away but he pulls me back down again. I wince after my severely cut up back hits his plastron roughly. He sighs and shakes his head. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." A tear runs down his cheek as he hugs me tighter. I smile reassuringly at him. I turn my body around and hug him to me. Ignoring my pain to help Leo with his. "You couldn't have done anything about it. It's what I was supposed to do at some point." Tears form in my eyes. Please don't beat yourself up over it." He calms down after a bit more talking. I then stand up and let my lower half hang over. Touching my toes with my legs perfectly straight. I then smile at him and say, "And look at the bright side. I look good in this outfit." I wink at him and he pulls me back down into his lap. Donnie then hands Leo a wet rag to clean my cuts with. I whimper knowing it will hurt. Donnie then places another cold rag on my black eye. Leo smiles and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, making Mikey gag.

The next day, we still haven't seen or heard from Sami. I'm super worried thinking the worst has happened. Raph says, "do you think she is okay?" I look at him with wide fearful eyes but am able to say, "I still sense her magic. She hasn't been harmed. But she is really tired. I'm guessing she either got cleaning duty or is still with that one triceraton from earlier. We then see the cell door open. All of us are then brought to a coliseum of some sort. We are then placed in the center where a bunch of dog like aliens and a giant slug the size of the statue of liberty. Donnie turns to me and says, "Mel turn into your wolf for. It's your safest chance." I nod and turn into my wolf form. We then prepare to fight. The guys fight the slug and I fight the dogs. After we win, I change back into my human form and we all fall through a trap door. I crawl off of the hay and then lay down. Exhausted and weak to move. I had just relived the dog fights. I'm terrified of what will happen next. Leo picks me up and holds me as we are placed in our new cell. When we talk to Zog (one of the fighters of the coliseum), he talks about how he was once a member of the royal council. But when he disagreed with the idea of invading other planets and ruling them, he was sent here to fight for the rest of his life. I'm still miserable so I only half pay attention. Then we are called to the dinner line. We aren't given any food because we are a bit hated by the guards, mostly by the chief Gruel. When I turn to follow the guys to sit down, Gruel dumps the food onto the ground and orders me to clean it up. I do so but he yells at me saying I am moving too slow and he whips me several times. It hits my shoulder, cheek and the back of my right thigh. Fresh blood flows from my knew cuts. He goes in for another whip but I am pulled away by Zog. He then carries me to the turtles and other fighters. He gently hands me to Leo, who sits me down on the bench and then sits next to me. Zog and the other fighters give us some of their food. I just give my portion to Leo, not wanting to eat. Leo looks at me and sighs while saying, "Mel you need to eat." I smile weakly and say, "I'm not hungry. You can have my food." I get up and go over to our cell, lie down on the floor with my back facing everyone, and close my eyes. I overhear a few triceratons talking about something. When I listen in, I hear them say, "Yeah I heard the boss sent the dragon girl to the center core to get something important." The second one says, "I bet you she won't come back alive." They begin laughing and the first one says, "First of all it's the hottest place in the galaxy. Not even a fire proof dragon can survive that. Second of all I hear there are dangerous creatures that kill for a living. That chick is never coming back." The second one says while laughing harder, "Good, one less dragon in the universe." They laugh and walk away. My eyes go wide and I see that the others didn't hear the triceratons talking. I then bolt up from my spot, turn into my wolf form, and make a run for the door. I have to save Sami no matter what it takes! I keep running at full speed. I make out into the center of the coliseum where there are more alien dogs. These ones look like hell hounds from Greek mythology. I then feel a whip come down on my back hard. Gruel orders me to fight. I whimper with my ears down. But I fight anyways, just to save sami. I lose badly and am thrown back into the cell. I lay on the ground in my human form again, extremely battered. "Sami." I say as tears of fear for what will happen to my best friend. As well as tears of pain and fear having to fight again. "No more fighting." I then painfully bring my hand to my mouth and say, "Can I have a bucket please?" The turtles all have looks of concern on their faces as Donnie gives me a bucket. Leo holds my hair while I vomit. Being that my stomach is empty, I just puke stomach acid. I pass out from exhaustion after vomiting for fifteen minutes. When I wake up, Sami is still nowhere to be found. I hear that Zog saw me in my state and helped make me comfortable inside the cell. He and the other fighters gave up their blankets to make me a little nest of blankets up against the wall. Four as cushioning, and the other two were used as actual blankets. I whimper in pain as I am able to stay awake to whole time this all happened. Too terrified to fall asleep. My head is resting in Leo's lap as I lay on the ground. I then sit up suddenly unable to breathe. I'm having a really bad asthma attack. I'm coughing up blood as my body suffocates itself. I'm literally so injured that my body is having an asthma attack and is shutting down on itself.

I hear someone coming; we all look up to see a triceraton. He comes to the cell and throws Sami's friendship bracelet inside. It is covered in her blood. My eyes go wide and I completely break down crying. Making my asthma attack worse. More blood streams from my mouth. I'm in hysterics. "Sami!" I take the friendship bracelet and clutch it to my chest. My blood forms a large puddle on the ground. "Sami I'm sorry!" My head drops as my face turns slightly blue. Leo and the others break out thanks to Zog. Leo carries me onto the ship we are going home on. I shout, "no we can't leave without Sami!" I fight in Leo's arms to go back. Tears streaming from my eyes, blood flowing from my mouth, oxygen not going into my lungs and my face is blue from not being able to breathe. "Mel sweetie, breathe." Leo tells me while dragging me onto the ship. "Sami is gone. Please just settle down." He tries to comfort me as the ship rises into the air. "I know you are upset but think about Raph." I look at Raph and see that he is upset too. I am still unable to breathe. Needing medical attention ASAP but am able to calm down. My blood is all over my newly acquired outfit, skin and on the floor. I bow my head down and then look back up and place Sami's friendship bracelet on the opposite wrist mine is on. I then fall into Leo because my body is dying from suffocation. Blood is pouring from my mouth and I'm unable to breathe. Leo picks me up and places me on the floor on my back. Donnie comes over and holds me down. He orders Leo to slowly message my throat and give me mouth to mouth. Leo does so and I struggle in Donnie's hold on me and cry from the pain of air being pushed into my body slowly and adding a painful amount of pressure into my chest. More blood is coughed up and goes into Leo's mouth. Eventually I am stable but super bloody. Donnie and Leo help clean the blood up. Leo then picks me up and sits in his seat with me held like a baby close to his chest where he is able to share his warmth. I'm shivering unable to retain my own body heat. Donnie orders Leo to get my body temperature up by wrapping me up in the thick blanket that is in the room with the space suits. Leo nods and gives me to Mikey. He comes back with the blanket, takes me back from Mikey, wraps me up all snuggly in the blanket and then sits back down in his seat holding me just like before. Tears continue to fall from my eyes as I fall asleep in Leo's arms. Kneading at his chest like a kitten in my sleep **(AN: Yeah I do this in my sleep in real life. My friends make fun of me for it. I fell asleep on one of their stomachs during lunch one day and they witnessed it.) **

**Raph's POV**

When Mel finally fell asleep, I take Sami's friendship bracelet from her and hold it in my hand. I grip it tightly and break down. Tears poor from my eyes and I fall to my knees. "I can't believe she's gone. It's all my fault. I should have protected her!" I bring my fist down and punch the ground. I then kiss the bracelet and then sit there on the ground crying. Mikey places a hand on my shoulders. I then turn around and hug Mikey. Seeking comfort. Mikey holds me as the others talk. "Shhh… It's going to be okay Raph. It isn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything." After three hours of flying we find a little mini planet and Donnie and Honeycutt build a new teleporter. All five of us then use it to finally go home. When we arrive, Splinter is out of his pod completely healed. And the utroms welcome us home. Splinter asks, "Where is Samantha?" We all bow our heads in mourning. Splinter understands right away. He then says, "so much has happened in eight hours." We all look up. Turns out one week for us was actually eight hours. We all then go into these tubes to learn about how the utroms are connected to the us. When we get home after learning that Shredder is an utrom and we help all of the utroms go to their home world, we go to our own home.

**Sami's POV**

I stare down longingly at my friends. I see Mel and Raph crying for me. Tears stain my eyes. "Why did I have to leave them? Why did I have to die?" I punch the cloud I am sitting on furiously. "You did it to protect." A voice says behind me. I turn to see a Fergus standing behind me in his golden dress…I mean robe. "I miss them." I say wiping my eyes. "I know dear child but what is done is done. You must move on." Fergus says putting a hand on my shoulder. I quickly shove it off and spread my white feather wings. "I'm going t fly." I then take off and generally glide down to earth. Standing right next to splinter. My new short white spaghetti strap dress flew in the wind as my stupid gold halo hovered a few inches off of my head. I sigh as I reach for Mel just to have my hand go right threw her body. My heart is crushed. "It's not fare." I cry as Fergus stands next to me. "come child, let's go." He says softly as he raises himself off of the ground. I nod and open my wings. "I promise to look after you from above." I whisper as I fly into the sky. "Don't forget me. I love you."


	13. Chapter 12

**Fang95: Hey everybody! here is chapter 12! I am still super tired if you are wondering. being who DragonPrincess65 is, I know she will be mad at me for not sleeping. Let me just say this though: I am pretty much an insomniac when it comes to my stories anyways because I am desperate to get them done. Anyways, Donnie please do the disclaimers. **

**Donnie: Please get some sleep when this is over. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**_Fang95: Enjoy!_**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

**Mel's POV**

We arrive back at home. After a few weeks, Raph hasn't gotten over Sami, but he is doing better. I have gotten worse. I told the guys I could bring her back but they don't believe me. I even started slipping into a really bad depression. One day I was with Donnie in the lab and I said to him, "Donnie if I just looked in my spell book I could bring her back." Donnie sighs and says, "I'm sorry Mel but it just isn't possible." I run out of the lab crying. I then see a kunai on the floor and walk up to it. Tears streaming down my face. Blood trickling down my neck from me puncturing skin. I'm kneeling on the floor, holding the knife to my throat. Ready to end my heartache. Leo walks in and sees me. He freaks out. "MEL!" he runs in and throws the knife away."WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Leo was furious. I don't look Leo in the eyes as I say, "I can bring Sami back but nobody will believe me. I give up Leo. I want to die!" I crumple in on myself and cry harder. Hiding my face in my hands. Leo looks hurt. "What about me?" I keep my eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry Leo. My heart is in too much pain. Please let me die!" I then reach for the knife again. Desperately trying to end the pain flooding from my hazel eyes. He grabs the knife and throws it away. He grips both of my shoulders making me look at him and says, "We will go get your spell book if it will make you stop trying to kill yourself." A sudden bright blue light appeared making everyone go into the living room. After the light dies down, we see and elder Fergus standing there. Leo jumps in front of me protectively. "I come not to hurt the child. Only to tell her something." Fergus says making Leo calm down. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "Would Sami want you to kill yourself?" he asks me looking me dead in the eye. I shake my head sadly. Another blue light appears and I see sami in her angel form. She glares angrily at me. "Are you fucking kidding me?! You are trying to kill yourself over me?! What the fuck?!" She screams at me throwing her hand up in the air. Everyone is shocked to see her, even me.

I star at Sami with sad, wide yes. "Sami I can't bring you back right now! My magic levels are too low. It would take months. And even then I don't know if it would work. I'm sorry. I wish I was strong enough. But I'm not my mom! I'm not a strong enough witch. I'm sorry." I try to touch her but my hand goes through her shoulder. I cry more and bow my head down. Never ending tears stream down my face. Sami's face softens. "Mel don't cry. Please don't cry." She looks at Fergus and says, "Can I stay down here with my friends?" He looks at her then at everyone. He begins to think. "I guess it is alright but the other elders won't be happy." Sami smiles. "But! You are still dead so no one can touch you or kill you." Sami's smile turns into a frown. "but since you are one of the top angels, you have the power to heal any wounds within seconds." Sami's grin spreads from ear to ear. "so I can stay?" She asks questioning him. He smiles and says, 'yes you can until your friend can cure you." She jumps on him pulling him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She stops and asks, "Can I touch them?" Fergus says, "No." Sami frowns and says, "I guess being with them is better than not." Sami looks to me and Fergus, to everyone else, and then me again.

"But I'm not a strong enough witch. I didn't finish my training yet. Only witches who finish are able to even master the spell. I will have to pull a couple of all nighters to study it. Even then I can't guarantee that it will work. If it fails, Sami's soul will end up in the shadows or be destroyed and she will cease to exist. I'm not strong enough alone. I need more witches or warlocks to help me. I know where to find them but I'm too scared to go by myself and spirits can't make it passed the barrier of where I am going." Sami looks at me a little hurt. "I thought I was worth it…guess I'm not." She bows her head slightly as Fergus goes back to the sky. "No you are worth it! I just don't want to make you disappear for good! But I will try. We will all go the place and I will study as much as possible." Sami looks at me knowing where I am talking about. She also knows why I am scared to go back. Raph asks, "What is this place? Who will help us?" I look at everyone and say, "We will travel to my kingdom. We will find my brothers there. I have a feeling Nathan and Ethan are alive. They will help us." I clench my fists out of fear and depression but I hide my emotions behind determined hazel eyes. "I love you Mel. I'd hug you if I could." Says Sami says smiling at me warmly. Raph looks at Sami while smiling. Donnie goes to mine and Leo's room to grab my spell book while Mikey goes with him to grab my Blur action figure.

**Raph's POV**

"H-hi" Sami waves to me shyly. I smile at Sami warmly and say, "Can't wait to have ya back Sami. I can't stand not being able to at least hold you. Or kiss you." I place a hand on my hip and lean on one leg. I then ask, "So what is Mel's kingdom like? It doesn't sound too bad. I know her people are enslaved and there is a new ruler but is it 'Prince of Egypt' bad? Or is it 'Lion King' bad?" Sami sighs and then says bluntly, "'Prince of Egypt' bad. Just throw in forcing people who are wolves to fight in dog fights. And being thrown into mermaid territory as punishment. Mermaids eat everyone who is lured to the water by their singing. If you aren't lured then you die of starvation and dehydration because the place is in a habitat with no other water sources and no food sources. Short answer is it is really bad." I nod and say, "So we got our work cut out for us don't we?" Sami nods. I then attempt to touch her arm but I phase right through. My arm ends up where her ribs would be. "Sorry. You know, since your ticklish this would have made you crack up if you were touchable. Just sayin." We both laugh and then head back to the group. Sami blushes and says, "Yeah probably would have." She looks away. "So how did ya die?" I ask and she freezes.

**Leo's POV**

Mel hugs me tightly and says, "I'm sorry I almost left you. To tell you the truth, that was my fourth suicide attempt. I just couldn't handle the pain and didn't want to bother you with my little problems." She hides her eyes from me as much as possible by letting her hair fall in her face. Hiding her tears. I lift her head up and kiss her tears away and then her lips. I then smile and say, "I feel bad for Raph." She asks, "Why is that?" I then say, "Because he can't do this with Sami." I then pull Mel into a deep kiss. She cries more repeating, "I'm so sorry I almost left you." Over and over again. I then ask, "what were your other suicide attempts?" She looks down and says, "The first time was I tried to hang myself. But I couldn't get high enough. The second time was I jumped in the pond. But the Shell sub made it so I was standing in the water. I then started slitting my wrists. I haven't bandaged them yet from my recent cutting. The last time was just now." I look down to see Mel's wrists are super bloody. She looks away from me again. I look at her with hurt full in my eyes. "You gotta stop doing that." She then falls down onto her knees and breaks down sayin, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. My heart has just been hurting so much. I have let so many people die. First my grandparents, then my parent and then Sami. They died because I couldn't save them. I'm unlovable!" she curls up into a ball and cries the hardest I have ever seen. she probably hasn't even told sami how she felt. She usually keeps it bottled up. The blood from her wrists gets in her hair as she brings her arms over her head. Trying to make herself smaller. I wrap Mel's wrists and hold her tight. "I love you and don't you ever forget it." I then kiss her passionately, making her stop crying and kiss me back.


	14. Chapter 13

**Fang95: hi everybody! Here is chapter 13. And here is Leo with the disclaimer!**

**Leo: Sorry if she isn't talking much. She still hasn't gone to sleep yet. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights go to the original owners._**

**Fang95: enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**Sami's POV**

We are at the force field and I can't get in. me looks at the force field and sighs deeply. She then turns to me and Leo and says, "There is a way for Sami to go in. but it will hurt us. I have to cut the palm of my hand and offer my blood. Then we have to magic on both ends. Sami you need to use your dark magic and I will use my myth magic (Mel's most powerful element she uses. It is extremely rare to be able to use it at all). Fare warning it will hurt. It knocks the wind out of you." Without Leo reacting fast enough, Mel runs her hand on the blade of his katana. Blood trickles down her palm. She then draws a pentagram in the dirt with her blood and has me stand in the center of it. Mel then says, "I apologize. There will be a lot of pain." We get it over with. "I forgot to mention I can't feel pain." I say as I see Mel cry out in pain as I walk… more like fly through the force field. Mel just sits there as both the pain I would have felt and her own pain course through her body. It knocked the wind out of her big time! She then gets up and we all walk together. As soon as we enter, people are shouting at Mel. "Someone send that stray to the pound!" 'someone get her leash a collar!" "hey mutt do ya want an owner/ You will fetch a high price on the market!" Then one man walks by and dumps a bucket of murky water on Mel. His friend then comes over and back hands her so hard she falls over. Being a Narry she isn't allowed to fight back. The first one says, "Now you look better mutt! Go back to the pound stray! Just die already! The world doesn't need another one of your kind!" She just sits there with her head bowed down.

**Mel's POV**

My lip quivers but I don't cry. The first man then brings out a whip and brings it down on my back hard. I bring my arms up over my head to protect my eyes. But I don't fight back or try to stand up. I just take it. Thinking to myself, 'I want to die. But I have to fight.' Leo runs over and uses the end of his sword and hits the guy in the head, making him pass out. Raph then turns to me and yells at me. "You're just going to take that from people?!" I look at him with sad, shameful eyes. "I have to Raph. It comes with being who I am. I'm used to it." Leo then grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. He and Donnie walk on either side of me. Mikey walks behind me. Raph and Sami walk behind all of us. I then hear a man shout, "Oh looky there! It looks like that bitch needs a leash! Come here stray! I got a nice present for you!" Out of nowhere the man blows a dog whistle and I am clinging to Leo in pain. My eyes are shut tight and I am clenching my teeth. We keep walking but the whole way to my brothers' hideout people are blowing dog whistles. These dog whistles are specifically used in the dog fights to make the fighters submissive by associating the noise with pain. The noise is used during training or when the fighter is caught. They hurt like hell and even make your ear bleed. Blood flows from my ears and I attempt to hide it with my hair. Leo sees the blood and kisses my right ear. The others look away as he licks the blood away. We then finally make it to the hideout. We walk in through the door to see the place is semi destroyed. There are also two bodies laying on top of each other, dead and splattered in blood. I immediately recognize them as my brothers. They are dead. While everybody else is standing there staring at the scene, I bolt out the door and make a run for it. It's over. I failed. I stop a few feet outside the hideout and then fall to the ground saying to myself, "I'm unlovable! More people died because of me. This is all my fault!" I then just lay on the ground in a little ball crying over the loss of my brothers. Their spirits gone for good. They wouldn't stick around; it isn't like them.

**Leo's POV**

We all come out of the house to see Mel curled up on the ground. Sami flies up to her, flapping her wings so she doesn't touch the ground and asks, "Can we go now?" She flies up and does a flip before coming back down. "This is boring and you got some studying to do and you…" She points to me accusingly. "You distract her in any way, I will kill you myself and have you join me in the afterlife!" Mel just sits there. She's officially an orphan. She probably doesn't know what to do. She just needs recuperation and comfort. Sami then looks to me for help. "Help her." She points to Mel. "But no kissing." She crosses her arms over her chest. "Makes me feel left out and lonely." She says glancing at Raph. She then flies away and Mel gets up. Mel runs over to the tree next to the house and attempt to climbs it. I stop her and she fights me. "leave me alone! You might get hurt too! I can't lose you too!" She then hangs onto the tree and tries to pull away from me. Sami sits in a nearby tree above Raph, Donnie and Mikey. They all watch, not knowing what to do.

Mel's boot flies off of her foot from all her kicking. She smacks her bare foot into the tree. It becomes a bloody mess with skin coming off in several sections. She keeps fighting me saying, "Leo let me go! The people in town are right. I'm an unlovable mutt!" She then manages to get out of my grasp for a split second and starts climbing the tree. I then grab Mel again and pull her down. She just drops her head and says, "I'm an unlovable mutt. What if you die too?" I hold Mel tightly. 'I'm not going to die. Trust me." I then lean in to kiss her before Sami jumps in and shouts, "What did I just say five minutes ago Leonardo?!" Her voice is threatening, making me back up. Mel looks back to me and asks, "How do you know/" I smile down at her. "I just do. Trust me. You do trust me right?" She nods but casts her eyes down and says, "But you shouldn't trust me." I can easily tell that she is thinking to herself that she is unlovable. "But I do." I tilt her head up making her look me in the eyes. "I love you Mel. Now and always." I then lean down and kiss her. I notice the hurt and longing look on Sami's face as she watches us kiss. She glanced at Raph, who was talking with Mikey and Donnie. She sighs and stares back at us. Mel calms down and says, "Leo, can you do me a favor?" I bow slightly and say, "Anything for you, my princess." She looks at me with sad eyes. 'I need you to put a leash on me and help me get potion supplies in town. And don't get pissed if I call you master when we get there. It is just for the act." I nod while chuckling.

**Sami's POV**

I wander off to explore since no one can touch or hurt me, I felt as safe as ever. Raph follows me and says sweetly, "Hey sami. Why don't you and I look around for a bit? I hear the noise of a creek in the distance. We can talk when we get there." I smile sweetly and nod. "Sounds like fun."

**Mel's POV**

Leo put a leather leash on my collar and we are walking in town. I'm ten times safer this way. We then happen to walk by the clothing store. The lady looks at me and says, "sir, your pet needs help with her fashion sense. I cannot allow her to walk around looking so manly." Before Leo can answer, she takes the leash from him and pulls me inside. She then forces me into an over bust corset, it hurt like hell! I am then forced into a mint green dress with ruffles that are a baby pink. The trimmings have gold and there are gold ribbons on the ends. I also have a gold ribbon in my long hair that now reaches my butt. I feel girly. But I would have to wear this if I were still living in the castle! As soon as the lady gives me back, the first sentence out of my mouth is, "I can't breathe. It's not fun being a girl!" Leo laughs and we continue walking.

**Raph's POV**

Sami and I make it to the creek near the hideout and I stare at the water. I then look at Sami, smiling at her. "My girl is an angel. I already knew that but now I have proof. When I am able to touch her again, she will become MY angel. Aint that right Sami?" I say. She looks over at me. "Huh?" She blinks a few times. "Sorry, what did you say?" I smile at her more. "I'm saying, my angel. That's ya, has proven that she is in fact an angel. But ya are MY angel." I then lean on a tree smiling at her more. The two of us walk back to the hut and see Mel in her newly acquired outfit. She looks so frilly! I try my best to hold in my laughter. While glaring at nothing, she says, "None of you laugh." She takes a small breath in. she simply gasps out, "I seriously can't breathe. I officially hate corsets!" Sami and I try not to laugh but can't help ourselves and burst out laughing. She glares at us and says, "Shut up!" she then looks around and lets out a sigh of relief…Well as much as she can in the dress. "Good, Mikey isn't here. He won't leave me alone if he sees me like this. And Donnie will laugh at me too. Leo I hear you snickering!" She turns and glares at him too. She then walks into the house. "I'm going to study! Get your ass in here and help me Leonardo!"

Sami doesn't stop laughing. "Raphie I'm dying." She whines with laughter. I look at her and say bluntly, "Your already dead." She stops laughing and looks at me with hurt filled in her eyes. She begins crying, "Don't remind me!" She cries hard, flying away as fast as she can. I run after her shouting, "Sami I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! Fuck I'm an idiot! Please Sami, I'm sorry!" I keep shouting as I follow her. Leo goes inside to help Mel study. I manage to catch up to Sami and stand behind her at the creek. I hang my head low as I say, "You have every right to be upset. I'm such an idiot for not being more sensitive towards you. You just have to understand that I blame myself for what happened to you. You don't deserve to be stuck with a guy like me. You deserve so much better." I keep my head down as tears fall from my eyes. "I'm so sorry Sami." I bring my arm up to my eyes and rub at them furiously. Trying to stop crying. Sami continues to cry softly as what I said runs through her head that she is seeing the bad boy Raph cry. It makes her stop crying and stare. She is at a loss for words. "Are you breaking up with me?" Tears start to run down her face again. Truth was I thought she was breaking up with me! She thinks I am breaking up with her. "No I'm not. I'm scared you will break up with me. I know your mad and I screwed up! So I'm scared that you will end it. I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me. If you choose to break up with me then do it. You should do whatever makes you happy!" I fall to my knees and continue to cry. Sami is silent for a while and bows her head, tears falling. "L-let's get back to Mel." She watches me walk away. She stays behind.

**Mel's POV**

I'm studying a book while trying to stretch my back out. Unable to do so, I just stand up and place the book on the table. I then start looking around the hut. I see a picture of me and my brothers sitting on the table. Our parents hugging all three of us. This was taken right before they died. My brothers are fifteen and I am ten. My mother has straight black hair that reaches her hips. Her eyes are a brilliant blue. My father is a tall man with dirty blonde hair and yellow eyes. Like me. My brothers both have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I am in a little berry colored princess gown with a tiara on my head. My brothers are both wearing pirate clothing. My father's hat is on the older twin Nathan. My mother's witch hat is on Ethan. I have my father's large paw print on my arm and my black leather collar. The gold bell hanging gracefully on it. I don't notice Leo come up to me as I smile sadly at the picture. I then go back to studying. Standing up straight since I can't slouch with the damn corset. Leo peeks over my shoulder. "How long will it take until you're done?" he asks getting a little bored. I hear Leo, but he is on my left side. I say, "Hey Leo, you're on my blind side. I can't see you." He moves over to my right side and I take a quick, short breath. I then say, "It will take a few more days to finish. But you can do me a small favor." He asks, "What favor is that?" I say, "Please help me out of this damn corset! I seriously can't breathe! I'm willing to wear the dress just not the corset. It hurts my boobs and I'm pretty sure it is killing me." He chuckles as he gets it off of me; he then quickly kisses my cheek before sitting down near me, watching me. I am finally able to breathe again! Leo rubs my skin soothingly where I have blisters from the corset. Raph then walks in with red eyes. Leo and I look at him and I ask, "Raph are you alright?" Raph is quiet and wipes his eyes one more time. He smiles at us and then says, 'I'm fine. Sami and I just had a misunderstanding. But we are staying together and staying strong." I nod at him. He then goes back outside to get firewood. I look at Leo and say, "I should get back to my studies." I clearly don't want to but I know I must. I then look at the photo once again and just stare at it while resting my head on Leo's chest.

**Sami's POV**

I stand there and watched till Raph was out of sight. Tears pouring down my face. "I may be immune to physical pain but I can still feel emotional pain." I cry sadly looking down at my non-existent reflection. "Raphael." I whisper. My sadness turns to aggression as I try and punch a nearby tree. I go right through it doing no damage. I fall to my knees and cry. "Why me?" I ask quite loudly to the heavens. "Why did I have to die? Because I'm pretty much useless and unloved! I know what Raph said but I feel as if he doesn't love me anymore." I cry harder. "I love you, Raphael!" I scream pulling my knees up and hiding my faces in them. "I know.' A voice says. I turn around to see Mikey. "Mikey?" I question doubting he is there. He comes out of the brush and looks at me. "I know you love Raphael. Everybody knows it. And he loves you. He told me what happened. He didn't break up with you. He thought you broke up with him. He was crushed. He told me he doesn't know if he is good enough for you. I tried convincing him that he is. He said he is going to try to make you happy again. So he is actually planning a makeup date for you guys right now. You don't realize how wrong you are when you say he doesn't love you. My brother does love you. He is just afraid of making you upset. So he is trying to set things right. He was even going to propose to you before you died! He even had Mel get a ring! Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you! He's gonna kill me! You have to act surprised when he proposes to you. I don't know when he is gonna do it but he will. Maybe tonight on your date! You will just have to wait to wear the ring." He brings his hands up; trying to hide the fact he gave away a big secret to the one person that wasn't supposed to find out. Suddenly the unhappy crying turns to tears of joy. I smile, but it fades as I ask, "How much of that is you exaggerating?"

He panics and tries to lie, "All of it! I mean some of it! I mean none of it! I mean…Please don't tell Raph I told you! He'll turn me into turtle soup and then feed me to Mel's furry wolf friends!" All of it is clearly true… he just didn't want me to find out. He wasn't allowed to let me find out. I stare blankly at Mikey. I blink a few times and my face softens. "I love you Mikey." I turn my gaze to the setting sun as I rest my head on my knees. Smiling softly as I close my eyes and go to sleep.

**Mikey's POV**

I watch Sami fall asleep and smile at her. I hope she doesn't say anything. I sit next to her and say, Love you too sis. Sleep tight. And don't forget Leo is proposing to Mel as well. You and April picked out the ring." I then gaze at the forming night sky and sleep next to Sami the rest of the night.

**Mel's POV**

I'm staring at my family photo sadly while leaning on Leo's chest. "Is that your family?" Leo asks peeking over my shoulder. I nod, still staring. Too mournful to talk. "I don't look anything like my parents. I have my father's eyes. But that's all. My brothers and I were really close. Whenever I wasn't with sami I was with Nathan and Ethan." I rub my cheek on Leo's chest and lean into him. Seeking comfort. He wraps his arms around me and smiles. "I wonder where Donnie and Mikey are. I haven't seen them all day." Leo announces looking around as if they were standing right there. I look at him and say, "Mikey went to hang out with Sami and Donnie is getting food for all of us." I then walk over to my sickle that is on the floor by mine and Leo's bunk bed. I bring it towards my dress and lift up the skirt a little. It looks like I'm about to cut myself but I'm not. Leo freaks out thinking I am. He grabs the sickle out of my hand and holds it away from me. "What do you think you're doing missy?! What did I tell you about cutting?!" I look at him with wide fearful eyes as I fall back onto the floor. I back myself up and cower against the wall and try to make myself smaller. People have been yelling at me all day. I don't feel safe anymore. Trembling and trying to get away from Leo because my head is telling me he is going to hurt me. I say, "I was just trying to shorten my dress. I wasn't going to cut skin!" I was unable to move in the dress and wanted to make it shorter. That way I can fight too if needed. But Leo yelled at me for it. I'm terrified and trying to keep him away from me.

Leo's eyes widen as he drops the sickle and runs up to me; picking me up off the floor and cradling me cooing, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I thought you were…I'm so sorry Mel." He holds me tighter. I try to push away from him. Trying to get away because I still think he's going to hurt me. I fight his hold and pound on his chest. Trying to get away from him. "Let me go! I wasn't going to cut myself I swear! I'm sorry Master Monty!" I gasp and cover my mouth with my left hand as I try to take back the words that came from my mouth. I can't believe I thought of him. Leo's eyes grow wider (if even possible) and he asks, "Who is that?" I shake my head not wanting to talk about him. But I answer his question anyways. "My master from when I was younger. He was the one that had me participate in the dog fights. He also used to force me to perform at night clubs in different towns so he could gain some extra money. He never used my real name. he called me Baby Doll. All because I was small and had the features of a porcelain doll. He used to beat me whenever I did something he didn't like." I am still afraid Leo might hit me. I try once again to get away. "Please don't fight me." He says sadly. I feel his grip loosen. I look at him with wide fearful eyes and shrink back still expecting pain. "You aren't going to punish me?" I look at him waiting for a response. "Why would I?" I look at him with terrified hazel eyes. "Because I did something you didn't want me to do." I look at him, still waiting. "I would never punish you." He then smiles, leans down and kisses my lips softly. "That's the only punishment you get from me." I smile. I hug him tightly by wrapping my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. I say to him, "What if Monty finds me/ He lives in this town. He has the power to take me away. He's going to make me perform again. He's going to make me fight again. I can't go back to that. I just can't!" I hug him tighter, refusing to let go. Leo looks down at me. "If anybody ever takes you away from me…I will get you back." He says his grip tightens on me. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and say, "Promise?" Leo says, "I promise." He kisses me on the lips.


	15. Chapter 14

**Fang95: ...**

**Raph: Hi everybody. Sorry to say this but Fang95 has officially snapped. She still isn't asleep and is currently trying to stay awake to post chapters. Let's just say that it is ery entertaining to see her in this state. She gets more clumsy than she already is. Anyways I'm just going to do the disclaimer for her. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**** Enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

**Mel's POV**

The next few days have been full of me studying and figuring out how to bring Sami back. I was in the middle of my sixth all nighter in a row. I stood up to grab some ingredients and accidentally knocked over the willow seeds and crushed lotus flower. I sighed and walk out the door to go into the woods. I turn to see Sami and Leo and say while yawning, "Hey I have to go to the woods to fetch fresh ingredients. Be back in a bit." I then go into the woods and make it to a small section where there is just bones and dirt on the ground. I grab seeds from the willow in that spot and turn to leave. I then go to the small pond in the same section and grab a lotus. All of a sudden there is a growl behind me. I turn around and see a werewolf. He is huge, standing on two legs, black, has green glowing eyes and is pissed off. It then charges at me. I turn into my wolf form and fight it. In the middle of the fight, it holds me in the air with one paw and is about to drive his massive claws into my stomach with the other. My instincts kick in and I lose control. My eyes glow red and I fight and kill it in an instant. I then start attacking everything around me. I can't control my actions! Exhaustion and being in fight mode have made me this way. I try to gain control again by bashing my whole body into a stone. I bash my head on it again but then go away from it. My collar gets caught on a low branch and I am unable to get free. Still out of control.

"MEL!" Sami screams. I look up to see her fly in with Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey right behind her. I keep fighting the branch but can't get free. I even growl at Sami and the turtles when they come closer. I manage to say, "stay away! I can't control myself! You might get hurt!" I finally get free and run back to the boulder at top speed and bash my head into it. Blood is pouring from my head and I keep bashing it on the stone. I accidentally bite myself causing blood to drip from my mouth. Leo comes up to me as I continue to smash my head into the rock. Trying to go back to normal. Leo begins to freak out. "Mel stop!" he hurries to me. "Mel look at me!" I turn to Leo with my blood splattered everywhere and growl at him. My ears flatten and my eyes widen. Quickly back away and say, "Leo I didn't mean to growl at you. I'm sorry. You need to stay away! I might hurt you!" I then make a run for it. I head towards the grass where there is a bear trap. It clamps down on my leg. I squeal and whimper in pain but bend myself in an unnatural way and clasp the chain in my mouth. It looked like I was going to snap in half. I break the chain and continue to limp/run away from the others. Leo and Donnie tackle me to the ground. I yelp and whimper from pain. I then just lay there finally back to my human form. Donnie attempts to pry the bear trap off of my leg but it is clamped tight. I yelp when he tries again. Leo holds me down. My blood sprays on both of them. Donnie then says, "Raph I need you to help me get this thing off of her. Mikey I need you to hold her down. Leo I need you to keep her calm and keep her head elevated. Sami you help Leo keep her awake. Just keep talking to her. Don't let her fall asleep." Sami snorts, "I don't think she wants to sleep."

She and Leo look at my face and see my eyes drooping and slowly closing. Leo looks at her and says sarcastically, 'Oh yeah. She doesn't want to sleep." He then places my head in his lap. My blood drips from my head and mouth and onto Leo's leg and hand. Donnie then says, "Alright just keep talking to her. Keep her distracted. Raph and I are going to pull of the bear trap off mow. Mikey make sure she doesn't move too much." They all nod. Sami then kneels next to Leo and she starts talking to me. I say, "I'm sorry guys." Leo asks, "What are you sorry about?" I simply cast my eyes down and say, "For being a monster."

**Sami's POV**

"Eh, it's okay we all have our monster side. Just, only a few let them free and kill everyone." I say. I earn a cold glare from Leo. "B-but you were able to control yourself. Not a lot of people can." I smile nervously at Leo who rolls his eyes and looks down at me. "Actually I wasn't able to control it until Leo talked to me. But either way I almost killed you Leo. Why aren't you angry? Or afraid of me?" She looks at him. "Cause I know deep down you are not a monster." He says. "If you think about it she kind of is…" I say and get another glare from Leo. "Not." I finish with an innocent smile. Donnie and Raph start prying my leg out of the bear trap. Mel screams in agony and tries to squirm away. Mikey is holding her lower half down as Leo holds her torso. She continues to try to get the pain to stop. She is screaming, "Please stop! No more!" She grabs Leo's arm trying to push him off. She looks at him. "Please make it stop! No More! Please!" Her eyes are clenched shut as she continues to fight in his arms. "Hurry up you guys!" I call out in a warning voice.

**Leo's POV**

Raph and Donnie continue to try to pry the bear trap off. They then accidentally let go and it clamps down onto Mel's leg. Going deeper into her flesh and making her scream in pain more. She begs to me, "Please no more!" I so badly want to comply to her wish. I hate seeing her in pain. "Mel please stop fighting. We will get it off soon." She looks at me and tries to focus on me. The bear trap is literally in the bone of her leg and she is holding back tears. Raph then stops what he is doing and looks at Sami in realization. "Sami can't you heal her? That guy said you could." She looks blankly before face palming. "Yyyeesssss." She groans. She flies over and puts her hands inches away from Mel's wounded leg. She squeezes her eyes shut. Trying to focus. She clenches her teeth together as a bright blue light appears on her hands. Sweat drips down her face as the light grows bigger. 'Gah!" She screams as a sudden explosion happens and Sami is thrown backwards. When the light fades, we all see the bear trap is gone and Mel's wound completely healed; the blood on her face is also gone. "Damn it!" Sami howls. We look over at her to see her holding one of her legs on her leg and the other one on her head. "Damn it, Fergus! I thought you said angels can't feel pain!" She screams, staring up at the sky. "I'm feeling a shit load of pain now Fergus! You are enjoying this aren't you?! I didn't know if I healed someone they no longer feel the pain but I do!"

Mel looks at Sami concerned and says, "Sami will you be alright?" She waves Mel off saying yes. Mel then gasps and picks up her ingredients and runs back to the house shouting, "I know what I need to do to bring you back now! She then keeps running not really caring if anyone is following her.

**Mel's POV**

I get inside the house as I place everything on the table. I then light the fireplace and boil water in my cauldron. Sami flies in still clenching her leg and head with pain filled eyes. She smiles and says, "Double double toil and trouble, fire burnin cauldron bubble." I glare at her playfully and say, "Very funny. This isn't that kind of spell. You aren't going to like what I have to do it's a sacrifice spell. I have to give up something that is of great importance to me. I know what I am sacrificing but you won't like it." She looks at me with a confused look. "What are you sacrificing?" I don't answer her. I just take my sickle and bring it to my long hair. I cut my hair off. It now stops at my neck in a chopped look. I then hold it in my hand as I drop my sickle to the floor. I hear Sami gasp. 'Mel what are you doing?!I'm not worth it!" She screams in a panic. She knows that I loved my hair because it was long like my mother's. but I chopped it off without hesitation. I turn to Sami and say, "You are worth it. Besides, hair grows back." I then see Leo bolt in through the door. I run a hand through my hair as he freaks out from the noise and sight before him. Leo stands there in shock. He then puts on a nervous smile. "Um…I like the new…uh…hair cut, sweetheart." I smile shyly at him thinking he is lying. I then pick up my sickle saying, "While I'm at it…" I then cut some of my dress off making it shorter. It looks like a leg central outfit. The dress now barely goes past my thighs. The white silk garter with a gold and pink ribbon sits on my left thigh just above my knee. Like what you wear when you are a bride. I have shin high sheer white socks and little baby pink heels on my feet. I throw the chopped off fabric into the fire. I look at Sami and Leo to see that they are both staring at me and say, "What? Do I look that bad in this dress?" Leo blushes and says, "You l-look gr-great." Sami snorts and says, "You look slutty! If I pay you will you give me a lap dance?" She laughs at her joke forgetting about the pain she has. She flies on her back kicking her legs laughing. "I'm dying! I'm dying!"

I look at Sami seriously and say, "Sami I don't do lap dances anymore." I then slap muy forehead remembering that she doesn't know about Monty making me perform. She only knows about the fights. "You gave lap dances?! Where was I at this moment?! Did you make a lot of money? You didn't let anyone touch you places right? Leo!" She turns and looks at Leo with a scowl. "What have I told you about using my BFF as a sexy dance?!" I look at her and fiddle with the ribbon that was in my hair. "Actually Sami, do you remember Monty?" She nods. I then say, "He used to make me perform as a pole dancer and give lap dances. He also used to make me sing slutty songs. He did it so he could gain extra profits. The fights happened during the day and my performances were at night." I didn't even explain this to Leo in full. He looks just as angry as Sami now. I shrink back a little. "I'm gonna give Monty a piece of my mind!" Sami declares and quickly flew out of the hut. I shout at Sami, 'We have to bring you back first! And no one knows where he lives! He's here in town but he is hidden! So get your ass back here and let me do the spell!" Sami doesn't come back and I realize she's 1. A pretty fast flyer and 2. She's gone already. I sigh and face palm. "Idiot!" I mumble. 'Raph go get her!" Leo says and points to the door. Raph nods and runs out the door.

**Raph's POV**

I chase after Sami and I catch up to her when she stops at a random house. I say, "sami ya need to come back. Mel is going to bring you back but you need to be there for her to do it. You can worry about Monty later. Like when you can actually beat the shit out of him! Please just come back sweetie." I look at her trying to use puppy dog eyes…And failing miserably. Sami glares at the house before letting her gaze go to me. "B-but…" She looks from me to the house knowing Monty lives there.

**Mel's POV**

Sami and Raph finally arrive back at the house and the spell that is fully prepared. The sunset adds to the mystic feel of it all. My broom is out and I am in my witch form. I say, "Sami this spell has to be done while we are flying." She nods and we both fly up. When we are floating right in front of each other, I take my hair and pour fresh potion on it. The hair lights up a graceful green and I swirl it around Sami's body. She then floats down to the earth and is back to normal. My hair turns to ash and blows away in the wind. I then feel my broom give out on me. I plummet to the earth free falling with my broom in my hand. I scream as I fall from two hundred feet. Leo jumps up and catches me, holding me bridal style. I look at Sami as she is smiling ear to ear. "I'm alive and not a ghost! Yay!" Leo places me back on the ground and we hug. That fall was a close call.

Raph tackles Sami to the ground and kisses her passionately while hugging her close to him. He pulls away and says, "I missed doing that. I also have a question for you." Sami looks at him and ask, "What is it?" He then pulls out a ring in the shape of a turtle and says, "Samantha Drakneel, will you marry me" He smiles as he waits for her to register his question. Sami smirks at him "I don't know do you have any red vines?" Sami smile and laugh before jumping into his arms. "YES!"

I watch the two of them with a smile on my face. I then leave Leo's arms and take a giant leap trying to go into the air. I crash down hard. "Oh no!" I gasp out. I then take a running start and jump with my broom beneath me. I manage to get higher but then crash back down again. I gasp in pain from the fall. I then get up again. "No, this can't be happening!" I take another running jump but crash down again. I then get ready to try again but see Leo running to me. I ignore him and take another running jump. I crash back down twice as hard as the other times. I take a sharp intake of air in and get up to try again. Leo grabs me from behind and holds me close to him. "Stop!" He demands a little louder than he wanted. I grasp my broom in my hand and hang my head. I look to Leo sadly and say, "Leo, I can't fly anymore. I can't fly!' I then hang my head back down. Leo looks at me with concern. "What do you mean?" I look at Leo and say, "My flying abilities, they're gone. I can't fly anymore. Watch." I then leave his arms and repeat the running and leaping. I crash to the ground again and have trouble sitting back up. He comes over to me and hugs me. "I'm so sorry to hear that." He snuggles into me.

**Sami's POV**

Raph is holding me in his lap on our bed and refuses to let go. He says, "I missed this. And pretty soon we will be married." He then hugs me tighter. Making it hard for me to breathe! "As much as I love you Raphie, are you trying to kill me again? Mel doesn't have enough hair to sacrifice for me again." I say turning blue in the face. Raph loosens his hold and says, "Sorry. And what do you mean Mel doesn't have enough hair? Whose hair did she use?' He honestly does not know that Mel's hair is gone. I face palm. "Dummy head she cut her hair off to bring me back to life!" I explain turning around so I am straddling him and wrap my arms around his neck. His eyes widen in realization as he says, "Oh yeah. Anyways I promise you that we will have the greatest wedding ever." He then kisses me passionately as we both play tonsil hockey. Mikey walks in…And walks right back out. Raph pulls away and we both catch our breaths. He then nips and sucks my neck; leaving a hickey right above my collarbone. "That is just to help people know that you're my girl." He then smiles at me as he hugs me again. I hug him back tighter then say, "Please don't let me die ever again. I don't like it!" A tear rolls down my left cheek as I look at him with tearful eyes. He licks my tear away and then gives me a kiss on the cheek. 'I promise I will never let you die again. I also won't ever stop loving you." He then kisses my lips again. Raph lies down while cradling me in his arms. He then says, "I hope you don't mind, but I bought you a present. Mel helped me get it." He then holds out a plush turtle toy. It has a red headband on its head, Like Raphie! My eyes light up. "Oh Raphie I love it!" I exclaim hugging it close to my chest after kissing it on the head. I smile brightly at him. "I guess I am your Angel." I whisper to the Raph doll, even though Raph could hear me.

He chuckles as he watches me and says, "I was hoping you would like it. I thought we could give it to our kids one day." I look at him. "Kids?" His eyes widen, thinking he said something wrong. "I mean if you want kids! We don't have to have kids! Unless you want them! I mean…" He then slaps his forehead and mutters, "I'm an idiot." I smirk at him. "You're cute when you do that." I say as I get up and sit down on his chest. We both then continue to kiss. Cherishing our time together.

**Mel's POV**

Donnie and I are in town with him holding my leash. We walk into a store filled with different flowers. I bought a rose that never dies and Donnie bought a pet fly trap. I look at his gift and laugh. Donnie looks over at me in confusion. "What's so funny?" I smile and point at the fly trap. "I don't think Sami will want something like that." We walk out of the store and I see a man in a top hat and black suit. His hair is black and greased back. His eyes are an intimidating grey. He walks up to us and I cower behind Donnie. I know who he is and I'm scared. Donnie looks from me, to the guy and back to me in confusion. The man comes up to us and takes the leash from Donnie. He pulls me to him and says, "you have grown up quite a bit little Baby Doll." My eyes widen in fear and I try to get away. He pulls on the leash hard and I fall into his torso. He then drags me away from Donnie. 'Monty let me go!" He then gets away with me.

**Donnie's POV**

I freak out after Mel is taken away and take off to find Leo, and the others. When I get to the house, I burst through the door and say, "Guys we have a serious problem!" Raph looks at me worriedly. "What problem? And where's Mel?" I look at all of them and say, "That's just it! Mel was taken! By some guy called Monty! He got away before I could save her!" Everybody looks to see that Sami is gone by the time I said Mel was gone and she was running to the dog fighting arena. Leo follows along with all of us. Mikey then asks, "So who is Monty?" Sami keeps running at top speed with us close behind. "If you don't want me to freaking kill you Mikey, I would shut up!" She growls angrily at him, not turning her gaze away from the arena as we watch the performing dog fight.

**Mel's POV**

I stand in the dark of my spot under the arena. No one can see me. I'm in my wolf form and I'm not ready to fight. At that moment, Monty announces, "and now our three largest males shall take on our returning fighter, Baby Doll!" I run into the arena and stop in the center. I see Sami, Leo and the other turtles watching from the top of the ring. I then look at the dogs before me. There are three really large dogs that look ready to kill! The gun shot is fired. The three dogs attack me all at once and have me under them in seconds. I yelp from the painful bites. I then push them away from me and start fighting back. The first one attacks me, but I bite his neck and kill him instantly. The second one comes at me and we fight for a while, and then he dies too. The last one stands there frighteningly. He is the largest. Donnie turns to Sami and says, "Mel is gonna fight that thing?!" Sami shushes him and the go back to watching. The dog charges at me and we duke it out. We are going at each other's throats and bones. At one point, he has me pinned underneath him and I growl at him. I then bit down on his ear and rip it off. We keep fighting and I come out the winner, but collapse to the ground. Monty picks me up by the scruff of my neck making me squeal in pain. He then takes me out of the arena to my cage where he throws me in. I lay there with blood pooling around me and dripping from the edge of the cage. I turn back into my human form and just lay there bleeding with tears of fear and pain in my eyes. Monty returns to the arena to see a very pissed off Leo and Sami.

**Sami's POV**

Leo takes out his swords and says to me, "Ready to show this guy what happens when you mess with Mel?" I smirk and take out my star whip. 'I was born ready." I then politely look at Leo. "May I have the honor of making him feel pain first?" He smirks and says, "Of course. Just save some for me." I grin evilly back. "No promises." I attack immediately with full force. We fight for twenty minutes before I get bored. I feel my teeth turn into sharp drak fangs. I jump and clamp them around Monty's neck and in one swift movement; I rip his throat off of his body. His blood splatters heavily all over me. The iron taste of blood fills my mouth. Leo doesn't see my final kill because he went to get Mel. Unable to control drak self I begin to feed on Monty's lifeless body. "Please stop me! I don't wanna do this!" I beg my drak self in my head as I feast. A few minutes later, all that is left of Monty is his bones. I stumble up the arena steps to where everyone was talking to Mel. Checking her wounds and patching her up. I'm covered from head to toe in Monty's blood and I'm crying.

**Mel's POV**

I'm laying on my front inside the dark cage. Tears streaming down my face and blood pooling all around me. The blood slowly drips out of the cage. I'm unable to move due to my injuries. My eyes are dull and I'm pale from severe blood loss. I hear footsteps coming and I freak out thinking it is Monty. I am surprised to see Donnie, Mikey and Raph staring at me. "He Mel, you okay?' Mikey asks cheerfully as Donnie begins to pick the lock. As soon as the lock is off, I step out and nearly fall to the floor. Raph catches me and picks me up bridal style. "Don, I think you better fix her. Fearless will not be happy when he sees her." Suddenly footsteps are heard again. Mikey and Donnie put themselves in front of me and Raph protectively. "Mel!" I hear Leo's scream/whisper. "Le…o" I moan out. Leo is soon in view. He takes me from Raph and begins to plant kisses all over my face. "I was so worried that you could have died." Concern filled Leo's voice. "If we don't bandage her up she might." Donnie replied. "Let's get up to the arena." Donnie looked at Mikey. "Everyone fled from the arena." Mikey clarifies giving Donnie a sloppy salute. "Right, let's go." Leo says running to the entrance of the arena. As soon as we are out, Donnie works on my wounds. Raph turns to Leo and asks, "Where is Sami?"

Leo turns to see Sami walking up. He sees the blood and says, "Sami what happened?" Raph freaks out and picks her up of the ground. "Are you alright? Please don't cry. You're safe now." She pushes out of his arms and backs away. "Don't touch me! Don't look at me! Don't talk to me!" She sobs trying to rub the salty tears and iron blood out of her mouth. I look at her then at the place she entered from. "Where is Monty?" I ask. Sami bursts out crying and gagging and smearing the blood. Still in Leo's arms as I look around, it all registers in my head. My eyes widen and I say, 'Sami you didn't do it on purpose. Remember that I have killed humans and drank their blood when I lost control once." You did it because he hurt many people. You are not a monster. You are not dangerous." I then place a very weak hand on her shoulder. "She's right. You don't have to be scared. We all have our moments." Raph says as he hugs Sami to him.

**Sami's POV**

"I-I-I ATE HIM!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Everyone freezes (even Mel). Everyone stares at me with wide eyes. I look at Raph and see him take a step back, not on purpose just out of being stunned. I take it the wrong way and cry more. I look at Mikey and Donnie. They have a look of disgust on their faces. My vision turns to Mel and Leo, who are just staring with the same expressions as Mikey and Donnie. I cry as I look t Raph who took another step back. I swiftly take the engagement ring off of my finger and throw it to the ground as I take the friendship bracelet and do the same. I then run out of the arena are as fast as I can. No one moves out of shock and they can't seem to process it. I run out of the kingdom and what none of them know, back to my drak kingdom 9where I am still welcomed and not marked as a monster) I run and run until I reach the gate made out of human and dragon bones and skulls. I speed walk in and hurry to the castle. I bang on the door and my drak messenger, Dex, answers the door. I rush in still crying as I hurry to the showers to clean up. I'm in there for two hours scrubbing myself raw and crying. When I get out I'm all out of tears and only blank emotionless expressions lay upon my face. I am wearing a long black dress with white roses that are bleeding red that goes down to a little above my ankles. My hair is pulled back into a long braid as my bow turns to black with a red gem on it. I'm wearing dark goth makeup and black stud earrings. My usual running shoes are now black ballet flats with black shoelace bows on both of them. I'm wearing a silver tiara with a big ruby shining bright in the middle of the tiara. I am greeted by my older brother, Derrick. He has his usual dark brown hair hidden under a black baseball cap. His black leather jacket and ripped blue jeans give him the bad boy look. I look up at him since he is six feet tall. He smiles at me and rubs my head. "Dad has been waiting for you to visit." He says plainly while walking me to my drak father.

**Mel's POV**

The turtles and I are still kind of stunned and I'm bleeding to death. We all look between each other and I say just above a whisper, "She'll come back she just needs time." I then gasp as blood spurts from the bullet wound on my shoulder. A single tear falls from my eyes. I then open them to show that I am crying tears of blood. My injuries are so severe that my eyes cry tears of blood and I clutch onto the strap of Leo's sword holster in pain (Wolves tend to have this health problem. When we are injured badly enough, we bleed from our eyes because the blood has nowhere else to go). Donnie mindlessly works on me. He takes the bullet out and then wraps my wound up tight; triple layering it so I wouldn't bleed out. Leo takes a rag and wipes my eyes. Blood continues to drip from my eyes as my body is in great pain. I grip onto Leo's hand and say, "it hurts." Donnie looks at me sadly/worriedly and asks, "What all did Monty do to you?" I tell them about how he force fed me because he didn't want me to have the freedom of eating real food. He shoved a tube down my throat and fed me raw eggs. I threw up throughout the process. I also told them about how he whipped me and was going to make me sing after the fight. Lastly, I told them about how he shot me before I went into the arena because I was trying to escape. They looked at me to see I was a lot skinnier and looked like the walking dead.

Everyone was in shock. "We need to get her back to the lair." Donnie announces as Mikey blurts out moments later, "What about sami?" I cough up a little blood and then say, "She will come back to the lair when she is ready. She will come back." I then start to fade out of consciousness but Donnie instructs Leo to keep me awake or my body will shut down and I will die. We all start travelling and end up in a forest half way home. Camp is set up and we all start letting our bodies rest. Donnie comes over to me with some food but I turn my head away. Refusing to eat. He then goes to Leo and says, "she needs something in her stomach. Get her to eat." Leo puts the food in his mouth and chews before putting his lips to mine and transferring the food to my mouth. I swallow and Leo does this a few more times. It is excruciating to swallow. at one point I begin to choke on the food and turn over onto my side. I manage to sit up a little on my own as I empty the contents of my stomach. I finish vomiting after a while. I then lay back down and try to get comfortable. "It hurts." I cry out as my breathing becomes labored. Sweat drips off my body and bloody tears fall from my eyes once again. "I know it does." Leo says softly stroking my hair. "If Sami were here she could heal you." Mikey says happily. Then his smile turns to a frown. "If she was here."

We all turn our heads to Raph. He says, "She ate that guy. But she isn't a monster. Or dead anymore! So why are you all acting like she is?! Mel is only one who ever has my back on these things and she is pretty much dying!" Mikey hugs Raph comfortingly and says, "We all know she isn't a monster. We were all just surprised about what she did. And we know she will come back. Then you guys will have your wedding and have kids. You are going to get old together and everything will be okay." We all smile knowing things will turn out for the better. I then cough up more blood and bloody tears stream from my eyes. Donnie says, "Leo we need to get her wounds cleaned. And she needs to be kept warm. Do whatever you think will help her. Just don't let her fall asleep until I can get her properly stabilized." Leo nods and attempts to stand up, but I am still holding his hand. "Don't go." I say sadly looking up at him. "don't worry I won't." Leo says and kisses my cheek. He then helps me clean my wounds and puts fresh bandages on them. Leo and I stay awake together the rest of the night.

**Raph's POV**

I am sitting in the lair thinking to myself. We all just got back and Mel is in Donnie's lab under intensive care. Leo is refusing to leave her alone for a second. I am using my punching bag and saying to myself, "I should have stopped her! I should have told her I still care about her! She left because of me! I wish it were me and not her!" at the end of the last sentence, the punching bag breaks and I am all sweaty. I then run to my room and shut the door. I then fall to my knees saying, 'Please come home Sami." I look on my headboard and see Sami's engagement ring I gave her. I look at it and smile. "She'll come back. And when she does I'm never letting her leave again." I then hug the ring to my chest and lay on my bed. Knowing Sami and I will be together again soon.


	16. Chapter 15

**Fang95:Hi everybody. Here is chapter 15. Fare warning, this is a smut chapter so if you are not comfortable reading something like that you can go ahead and skip this chapter. I made it because I was asked to make one for Leo and Mel. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Here is Sami with the disclaimer.**

**Sami: Hey everyone. Keep in mind this is Fang95's first smut. So be friendly with criticism. Flames will be used to melt chocolate for fondu. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**Fang95: Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

**Mel's POV**

About a month after we arrive back home, I am fully recovered and doing well. One night, Leo and I are home alone as the others go to April's to help her set up her newly restored antique shop. Leo and I were sitting on his bed, listening to music together. I rest my head on his shoulder and begin to relax. Leo turns his body towards me and kisses the top of my head. As I look up at him, Leo kisses my lips. The two of us make out like that for a bit as his hands go up and down my back slowly. One hand gets closer to my butt as the other hand is up at my chin, shyly making its way down my neck at a slow pace. I blush madly and lean into his kiss; his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. I feel his hands moving down and I flinch a little but don't pull back. When I flinch, his hands stop for a second, but then start going down again. Eventually his hand firmly runs over my butt and squeezes it a bit as just the tips of his fingers on his other hand stroke the top of my breasts. My shirt and shorts ruffle at his touch. I allow him to keep going and blush more. I feel Leo's hand go into my shirt and unhook my bra. He then pulls it off along with my shirt and I cover my large breasts shyly. He smiles at me, removes my arms from my chest and gives one of my boobs a lick and trails down my body as he goes to slide my shorts and black lace boy shorts off. Then he licks his finger a bit before he starts to play with my pussy; as his head lies close to my pussy on my thigh, where I can feel his hot breath, as well as his warmly moist finger. I gasp at his touch and bring my leg up a little, making his hand slip away from my opening a little. My eyes are still closed as I feel Leo's breath and I take a sharp intake of breath in.

As he fingers me, Leo tickles the front of my clit with his tongue and then gives it a slight tug with his teeth. He fingers me nice and slow so he can go as deep as he physically can with one finger as his thumb strokes the skin around my mound. I throw my head back and buck slightly. I grip the bed sheets in both hands as he continues. Both legs come up and his hands and face are now out of range. I turn my lower half to the side, facing away from him as I feel him get a bit rougher with his touches. As Leo gets rougher, he pushes my knees up to my chest and starts licking my pussy from that position as his hand slides between my legs and plays with my clit and keeps me held like that so I can't push him out of range again. "I wanna taste it a lot so try to keep still will ya? Or I'll just keep you still myself." I nod slowly but move slightly so that I am more comfortable. I then moan a little from the touch. I cover my mouth quickly and say, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make any noise." I then turn my head away from him in shame. Leo spreads my legs out before him as he goes up and turns my head to face him and gives me a kiss as he's still stroking the folds of my pussy, but not going in. "its okay if you make noise. It doesn't bother me at all. Besides it's not like there's anyone here to catch us and it tell me how much you like it." I nod and buck a little more as Leo continues. My folds become hot and moist. I open my legs more and try to relieve the heat. I buck a little more as tears of ecstasy flow from my eyes.

Leo continues to lick me and starts to make his tongue go deeper as he licks the full length of my pussy in a bit of a seesaw motion. His shoulders are below my legs as his arms are wrapped gently around my legs; with one hand gently stroking my clit as his other hand is gently stroking my side with his fingers soothingly. I moan more and feel my stomach cramp a little. "It feels like a balloon is in my stomach." I then cum for the very first time; my juices flowing out of me, getting onto his face. I moan more and arch my back. More tears are streaming down my face. He licks away all of the cum around my pussy and then lays on his back and brings me onto him with my front facing upwards as he fingers me lightly and slowly licks my neck and shoulder curve with the tip of his tongue. I turn my head and feel his hot breath on my cheek. I moan and close my legs tightly as I bend my knees slightly and let my body lay semi sideways. His hand slips away again and I feel him start to hold me down and spread my butt cheeks. I gasp slightly and flinch in his hold, making my lower half fall away from him. Leo moves me so that I am on my stomach on top of him as he spreads my butt cheeks again as he slips his fingers more towards my butt hole. Soon, he starts teasing my hole and squeezes my butt as I feel his member get all hard against my abdomen; with his hot breath on my collarbone going towards my breasts.

I moan and buck again. Leo then pushes me off of him hovers over me and checks to see any hesitation in my eyes. He sees none and continues. He slowly inserts his member into me and I cry from extreme pain. The pain is quickly replaced with pleasure as he thrusts in and out of me at a steady pace. This goes on for a while and I cum again. He keeps going, causing me to become over stimulated. He then thrusts further into me and cums deep inside me. My body spasms as he pulls out of me slowly. We then lay there sweating and holding each other. As we enjoy how much closer we became.


	17. Chapter 16

**Fang95: Hi everybody! Here is chapter 16. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. I still haven't slept yet! Here is Mikey with the disclaimer!**

**Mikey: ****_Fang95 does not own Tmnt. All rights belong to the origianl creators. _****Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

**Mel's POV**

About a month after we arrive back home, I was fully recovered and Leo and I became truly close. But today I was feeling very ill. I run to the bathroom and vomit. When I exit the bathroom, I go to the kitchen. When I enter, Mikey is making scrambled eggs. I turn around and run back to the bathroom. I make it to the toilet and throw up once again. When I exit, I go over to the couch and lay down with my head on the arm. When Leo walks in the room, he sees me on the couch shivering. I'm never cold because I have a naturally high body temperature. If I'm shivering then there is something wrong with me. Leo grabs a blanket and puts it over me. "Donnie! Get in here!" Leo calls into the kitchen. Donnie comes put and looks from leo to me. "What's up/" He asks. "Mel doesn't look too well. Is she sick?" Leo asks holding me tightly. Donnie went and checked on me. "Tell me your symptoms." Donnie demands inhis doctor Donnie voice. I push away from leo and say, "I'm fine. It's just a bug. I just need some…" I don't finish my sentence as I feel nauseous. I cover my mouth with my hand and say, "Leo, bathroom." There was no time. Lleo grabbed a bucket and I spewed. Donnie watched me then ran into his office. When he came back, he held a stethoscope. "Mel, lift up your shirt please." Donnie asked politely. Leo looked at him with shick and anger. "Don't worry bro, just checking something." Donnie said making Leo calm down a little. I lift up my shirt and Donnie presses the cold stethoscope to my stomach. He suddenly gets a shocked look on his face as his mouth drops. I look at Donnie fearfully and ask, "What? What's wrong?!" My brows furrow with nervousness as I wait for him to answer. "I-I um, I –I think you are pregnant…" Donnie stammered. The sound of Raph punching the punching bag stops. The sound of Mikey spitting cereal out is heard in the kitchen. Everything goes silent. My eyes go wide and I say, "But I was told I can't have children. I was told my body wasn't compatible for it!" I look to Leo to see what his reaction is. I'm scared he will not love me anymore or want the baby. Leo's jaw is on the ground for some reason. I have a flashback of Sami and I when we found out the cat we rescued was prego. _"Better close that mouth before bugs get in! she said to me. We both laugh. (flashback end). _I smile then return to staring at Leo. I stand up to walk around. I get two steps in and nearly fall over from being dizzy. Donnie catches me and says, "You're pregnant. But your body will be weak from it for a while. We'll all help you." I smile and nod. Donnie then places me in Leo's lap to try to get even the slightest reaction out of him. My first question to him, "Leo, do you still love me?" Leo looks at me as if I were stupid. "Of course I still love you. I'm excited to be the father of our child." Leo smiles, then frowns. "It is mine right?" His face was so serious I couldn't help but laugh. I then says, "Of course it is yours."

All of a sudden,, we all hear loud thumping noises. Leo stands up and gets in front of me protectively. Everyone else is staring at the entrance. Suddenly a boy looking about 5'3" with black hair and dark brown eyes with a grey jacket and dark blue jeans (He has small black bat like wings) comes flying into view and lands on the coffee table. I recognize him and smile while saying, "Dex! Long time no see!" he bows (He is only 11 years old). "Hello Miss Melanie, as much as I would love to stay and chat I'm here to tell you that you need to go get Sami from the drak kingdom. The king is trying to make Sami pure evil and have no more of her special spark. As much as I am his loyal subject, I cannot let him do something like this to Miss Samantha because I know Sami is my master as well." I have a look of horror on my face. I then bolt up from Leo's lap and make a run for the door. But I feel very dizzy and nearly fall over again. I say, "We have to help her!" I then begin to fall to the ground. My head is spinning, but I keep trying to run. I have to save Sami! This time she will live! I will make sure of it. I start to fall to the ground from my lack of strength, but Raph catches me and supports my head. "You don't have to run. I can take you there right now." Dex says as he makes signs in the air. A few seconds later a black light appears and we all wake up in front of the bone gate. When we get to the castle, I start heading to Sami's room where I think we will find her. My wobbly legs only get me so far. I drop down onto one knee and try to push myself up, but start to fall the rest of the way forwards. I place a hand on my stomach to protect it. We get to Sami's room to see that she isn't there. Dex leads us to the main hall, where sami is sitting lady like in her dark outfit. We all go into shock when we see how she is dressed. Next to Sami is her brother Derrick and on the other side of her is her father. Both glaring, Sami has an emotionless face. Her father faces a waiter. "bring me my wine." The waiter nods and walks off. "Hey Sami, are those your friends?" derrick asks laughing with an evil look as he looked at us. Sami doesn't reply, she just stares at her father when the waiter comes back with his drink. He takes a sip and spits it out. "this is not my wine!" Her father hollered. Then we all saw something I thought I would never see sami do. She gets up and gets in the waiters face. "MY FATHER ASKED FOR HIS WINE AND YOU GOT HIM SOMETHING ELSE!" She screams as she takes out her whip. She whips the waiter ten times, before picking him up by the arm and throwing him to the bodyguards. "take him out of my sight!" Sami demands as she sits back down in her silver throne. Her father looked at her with a pleased smile. "You have done well my daughter. Your time is coming. Derrick, please come with me. I believe our dark angel has some catching up to do." Her father laughs as Derrick gives Sami a kiss on the forehead before leaving with her father out of the room. Sami looks at me with a blank emotionless stare.

I look at Sami with wide eyes and say, "Sami what happened to you/" I then go up to her and place my hand on her shoulder. Hoping to at least get some response out of her. I cover my stomach protectively with one arm just in case. Still with no emotions, Sami swiftly grabs my hand and flips me and throws me at Leo. "Do not touch me peasant! I am your soon to be queen and unless you want to be decapitated, I suggest you not touch me." She says coldly. "Please Miss sami, snap out of it." Dex says looking about ready to cry. I stand up with determination in my eyes and say, "I'm royalty too Scales!" I then watch to see what she does. Sami's father always did hate me for being a Narry…or rather a stray is what we are called in racist terms. But I was positive sami wasn't the same. I walk back to her again and place both hands on her shoulders. Pressing her against the chair, I then say, "snap out of it! Try to remember!" Determined hazel eyes stare into blank brown ones. Sami grabs my hand and throws me back at Leo. "I thought I told you not to touch me filthy Narry!" Sami grols with a cold tone. I stand back up slowly and on wobbly legs, start approaching Sami again. "Hate to break it to you, but this filthy Narry is your best friend! I'm not giving up!" I then grab her wrist and shove her friendship bracelet on. I then place a foot on her stomach to hold her down as I say, "Now princess…Let's discuss your little dragon self, shall we Scaly?" Sami's eyes widen as a spark appears, but as soon as it is there, it disappears and her eyes go dull. Sami sweeps my legs making me fall on my back. She gets up and puts a foot on my stomach and bends my arm backwards. "who you calling scaly filthy Narry?!" I bring my arm to my stomach protectively and say, "The real Sami and I are best friends. That has been my nickname for you since we met when we met. You have always called me Little Doggy. The real Sami would never hurt me. You have been holding bacl this whole time. So I know you are in there somewhere." I bring my arm further on my stomach. Trying to protect the baby.

Sami blinks but shakes her head. She looks from me to the turtles and glares. "Control your filthy mutt." She growls, kicking me in the side; making me go flying into Donnie. She walks back to her throne and sits down. The turtles haven't stepped in once, knowing that I am determined to get sami back myself. I slowly get up and crawl to Sami. I say, "this filthy mutt knows everything about you Sami. Including the fact that you don't discriminate against me. You never have." I make it to her again and place my upper half on her lap as I sit on the ground. "You never were racist towards me." I then hear someone coming and see Sami's brother. I growl at him as comes towards us. He grabs me by the back of my collar and holds me up to his face. He says, "What are you doing here filthy stray?! I should kill you here and now.' He then punches me in the eye. Making me completely blind. I get up weakly onto my feet and stand up. Shouts, "You bitch! You never know when to quit!" he then grabs Sami's whip and uses it on me. I hunch over to protect my stomach. My back is taking the brutality. The back of my clothes rip slightly from the blows as welts and cuts form. Blood trickles down my back as I take his endless beating. Derrick stops whipping me and sees that I am still not going to give up. He throws the whip off to the side and pulls out a fighter dog whistle. He blows it and I fall to the ground while holding my ears. Screaming in sheer agony as blood spills from my ears. He keeps at it as I writh on the floor in pain. "STOP!" Sami's voice booms loud and clear. The room goes quiet and her brother drops the whistle. "wow sis, I didn't know you could do that." He smirks at her. "Thank you.' She says with a dead look. "Do not harm her. She is my person to deal with, not yours." Her brother growls at her. "Who died and made you queen?" She looks at him and stands up slowly. "Mom and dad." Sami says calmly. Derrick rolls his eyes and walks away. 'dad says to hurry up with your friends and come down for dinner. We are eating the waiter." With that, Derrick disappears; leaving Sami all alone with all of us.

I'm still lying on the floor. Too weak to move, and I say, "see Scaly? I knew you were still you. Just fight the darkness. Then we can go back to our old life. My baby can have it's auntie." I say accidentally mentioning the baby I was trying to keep secret. "Ba-by?" Sami asks, tilting her head still showing now emotions. I try to place a hand on my stomach but have no strength and it falls back down to my side. "Yeah I'm pregnant. Just found out before we came here. If you recall, I was told I can't have children. So it was quite the surprise." I then gasp from lingering pain. I bring my hands up weakly and hold them out to Sami and Leo. My two most precious people in the whole world. As well as my baby. Sami steps back as Leo goes to me. "Filthy mutt." She mumbles stepping back. Suddenly the door slams open, sending all the guards flying . the turtles step in front of me with their weapons out. The girl walks in with short black hair and orange tips and glasses (vampire). She stomps in and walks around us all as she approaches Sami and stands in face to face with her. "Your dad get you too?" She asked plain. Sami nods. "Idiot." She mumbles and smacks sami upside the head. She blinks and shakes her head. "what the hell is going on?!" Sami shouts. "veronica? Did you hit me? Bitch!" Sami then tackles her to the ground and brushes herself off. "Mel?" She looks up to see me. I'm still on the ground and weakly sit up. I say, "Hey Scaly.' I then slump back onto the ground. Wrapping both arms around my stomach protectively. I then see Sami's father and brother walk in. both of them are furious as her father shouts at me, 'You no good filthy stray mutt! You unlovable bitch! I'll show you who is the alpha!" he then blows his own fighter dog whistle; which has an amplifier attached projecting more of the wretched sound that only dogs and wolves can hear. My body writh and squirms in pain. I'm screaming in agony and torture of being a Narry. My ears and eyes start to bleed again as I clutch my stomach and try to keep my baby safe.

**Sami's POV**

"NO DADDY STOP!" I scream. I don't know what to do. "STOP!" I screams at the top of my lungs making the dogs whimper away from me. The room is silent as everyone stares at me. "H-hi." I was shyly waving. I look to my father. "daddy, don't hurt her please. She is…my new dog." I say making up a lie. My father looks from me to Mel. "When did you get a dog?" I say with a sheepish smile, "A few months ago." My father turns to me. "Fine, but one thing wrong and she is dog food." My dad threatens and walks out. I glare at my big bro. "I will strangle you if you don't leave her alone." I say threw gritted teeth, making him back off. I look at the dogs. "Go." They rush, tails between their legs out of the room. My brother shortly follows. Mel looks at me with only her eyes. Unable to lift her head up off of the ground. She whimpers in pain as blood spills from her eyes and ears. "Glad to have you back Scaly."

**Mel's POV**

My collar made my neck raw from it rubbing into my skin and I sit there, trying to bare the pain. I then feel a wave of nausea and say, "Can I have a bucket Please?" Sami looks at me strangely. "I don't know where a freaking bucket is in this castle. It is huge! Why do you need one?" Veronica gets off the floor. "She is pregnant dim-wit." She says with a snort. Sami grabs her and tosses her out the window. "She was getting on my nerves." I then say, "Sami, I can't hold it much longer." I then cover my mouth and look to Leo. Seeking some comfort. I whimper in pain and discomfort as I look at him with sad hazel eyes. Sami freaks out. "I don't know!" She hollers. She then notices her brother's baseball cap and smiles evilly. She grabs it and gives it to me and I throw up in it. After I finish vomiting, the hat is brimming with puke. I then lay back down on the floor due to the pain. Small puddles of blood form and I turn my head to Leo whimpering. My head then falls back down. Sami's eyes are as big as platters. "I totally missed something big…" Donnie looks to her. "Yeah she's pregnant. And in a shit ton of pain." He says calmly. I look to Leo with my eyes. Pleading with my eyes for him to make my pain stop. "It hurts." I say just above a whisper. Leo kneels on the floor and holds me flush up against his chest. He looks at me worriedly. Sami looks at me and says, "Let me heal you! I apparently kept my healing magic." She walks over and heals me. "There!" She states as I stand up to look at her, no longer feeling pain. I then glomp Sami and say, "Welcome back Sami." I then pull away from her as Raph comes up and picks her up off the ground, holding her bridal style. He then kisses her softly and says while smiling, "I missed ya Sami."

**Sami's POV**

I squirm in his arms. When I get free I cower away from all of them. "Let's go home." Mikey declares walking towards the door. I say silently, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "I can't leave." I look sadly away. Raph holds my hand and says, "If you're worried about the whole eating Monty thing, you should know that we still love ya. We all know yer not a monster. We still love ya. I still love ya." Raph then kisses my forehead and hugs me again, refusing to let me go. I stay silent and look at the floor; unable to speak or look at them. I mutter, "I am a monster." Tears fall on the floor. "Killed someone, then ate him, and nearly killed my BFF's baby. If that's not a monster, I don't know what is." I sniff and try to get out of Raph's grip, holding my ring finger. Raph lifts up my chin, making me look at him and says, "You and I are forever. I love you Sami." He then kisses my lips softly. When we pull apart, Donnie says, "All families have their quirks. Our quirks are just a little more…Noticeable." Mel nods and then places a hand on my shoulder. She smiles warmly at me and says, "What do you say Sami? Ready to go home?" I nod and say, "Definitely ready to go home Little Doggy." We all then start walking out of the castle. Dex sends us back to the lair and we all get ready for bed. Raph carries me bridal style to our bedroom and lays down with me in his arms. Refusing to let go. Before we fall asleep, I place the engagement ring on my finger and share a tender kiss with Raph.


	18. Chapter 17

**Fang95: (says while slurring) Hi everyone. Here is chapter 17. 9gives a slight laugh that makes her sound loopy)**

**Leo: As you can see, Fang95 finally finsished chapters 11 through 17. she finally gets to sleep. So we are all happy to know that she will be normal again.**

**DraginPrincess65: Leo you and donnie were in hcarge of making sure she was staying alive while working on the chapters! She looks like she is about to pass out! (Fang95 passed out)DP^%'s eyes go wide. She then glares at Leo.* That's it, Master Splinter can do the disclaimer. I have to hall Fang95's ass to her bed.**

**Master Splinter: ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. all rights go to the original creaotrs._**

**Donnie: Enjoy chapter 17. we would like to inform you that Fang95 will not be posting until friday so that she can rest and work on new chapters. Again, enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Mel's POV**

"Mel, quit acting like a bitch! I know its your hormones talking but damn! Fuck you hormones, not you Mel, but your hormones!" Sami screams/complains as she stomps out of the living room; where I lay on the couch, complaining about everything. I look at Mikey while crying and say, "Do you want to fuck me?" I start crying. Mikey slowly backs away before running away screaming, "Leo!" I start crying more and try to stand up. But my stomach is rather large making it nearly impossible to do so! At one point, I kick the table with my bare foot. "Ouch! Man that hurts!" I can't reach my foot to rub it or stop the bleeding since I tore skin. Leo walks in and sees me. He hurries and cuddles with me. "So, how is my beautiful lady doing?" I look at him as he rubs my feet and sigh in contentment. "rather lousy." I say simply as I snuggle up into him. I then start rubbing my belly and place leo's hand on it saying, "It kicked!" He then feels the kicks and also notices that they are rather rough. He lifts my shirt and sees bruises on my belly from the baby kicking so roughly and he freaks out. "He kicks like Raph." Leo mutters, noticing the kick bruises. Sami comes in and hears him. "Raph did you sleep with Mel?!" She screams to the kitchen where Raph is eating. I lean on Leo as I feel my back start to hurt. Leo sees a rather nasty bruise and shouts, "Donnie get in here!" Sami says, "Dude the baby is a wolf. Wolf babies are weak yes but they are strong in the womb. It can kill Mel if we don't keep an eye on it. Just keep Mel relaxed and the baby will be relaxed." Leo nods and starts rubbing my belly gently. His other hand runs through my short hair. I lean into his touch and smile. "Raph you slept with Mel!" Sami screams and walks away, getting some dragon medicine so the baby will not kick me so hard. We hear Raph begin to choke. "I didn't sleep with her Sami! Why would you think that?"!" He yells. "I was gone for nearly five months,, you get suspicions'." She says back as she begins to mix the potion. I take the potion, which tastes like root beer. We then all agree to go topside for some air. Big mistake! We are all kidnapped along with Master Splinter by a man named Bishop. When we arrive at the lab, we are all strapped down to metal tables. Mine has weird wires on it. Bishop comes in and starts talking to us. He then forces an electric current machine onto me. He presses a button and it slowly extracts my magic. I'm screaming in pain. Raph sees me fading out and says, "Stop you're killing her!" Bishop doesn't stop. He lets it continue as he gets ready to saw Mikey in half. "Take me instead!" Sami screams. "She's pregnant. Trust me when I say that you don't want that blood on your hands. Plus I'm a dragon and a drak. I'm pretty sure I have more power than a witch." Bishop looks at Sami, stops the machine and starts walking over. "Shit." She mumbles and tries to back away from the mad man as he approaches the table she is strapped to. Casey and April then break in and save us. They help me off the table and I begin to walk to Leo. I then feel strange and get a scared look on my face. Sami looks at me and asks, "What's wrong?" I look from her to Leo and say in a panic, "My water just broke." I'm terriefied because I am three months early. The baby is premature! Everyone's eyes go wide as they all look at me worriedly. A black force field circles Sami's body and she suddenly grows six feet tall and into her drak form. She grabs me and puts me in her mouth carefully. Everyone gasps, she grabs everyone else and flies back to the lair at top speed.

When we arrive at the lair, Donnie brings me to his lab. Leo comes with me and I sit on the medical bed with his help. The contractions started ever since we left Bishop's lab and haven't stopped. The contractions continue and they are painful! I take a sharp intake of breath and sweat and tears fall from my eyes. "It hurts1" I scream out. As much as I want Sami here, she is still in her drak form, so she had to stay on the rooftops because she can't transform back into a human so easily as a drak. I keep crying from the pain. The contractions are never ending. Donnie comes up to me and checks to see how far along I am. He says, "You still aren't dilated enough. It will take a while. But you are having this baby tonight." I look to Leo with wide fearful eyes. Tears flowing from my eyes and sweat dripping from my forehead. Leo grips my hand and nuzzles my face softly. "You can push through it sweetheart."

**Raph's POV**

Sami is still trying to take deep breaths but its hard. I look at her worriedly and ask, "Are you alright?" I place a hand on her shoulder and the other underneath her ribs to help her if needed. Sami slowly sits down and aks, "Do you think it is my fault she is having the baby early/ I mean I did almost kill her." I shake my head and smile reassuringly. "It aint your fault. Its Bishop's fault. He gave her the voodoo zap. He nearly got rid o f all her witch powers. Plus she was only a few weeks pregnant when we got you back." I then kiss the top of Sami's head and say, "everything will be alright. Just stay positive. For Mel's sake and the baby's." I ten hug Sami tightly and she feels better about the situation.

**Leo's POV**

Mel is clutching my hand as tightly as she can. But being who she is I don't really feel it. Donnie tells her it's time to push and it takes two hours. The baby is finally born and is a little baby girl, my little baby girl. Donnie takes her and puts her in an incubator straight away. Mel is really scared and tries to see the baby, but she is out of her line of vision. She looks to me worriedly. "Is she alright?" I look to her and smile, trying to be optimistic for both of us. Even though I'm just as terrified that our baby girl won't live. "I'm sure she is just fine, right Don?" Raph comes crashing in with Sami on his shoulders. 'What did I miss?" He asks. Don says, "Mel had her baby. It's a girl. But I'm not sure she will survive. It is a waiting game." Mel looks to him fearfully. She then looks to me with tears in her eyes; those tears that always torture me greatly. "She's going to be okay right/" She grips my wrist tightly in fear I'll leave her. Tears stream from her eyes in fear for our baby's life. "I'm not sure." I say looking from the baby to Mel. Sami walks out to see the young child, seeing that she is so small she could fit in the palms of my hands. She looks so frail and helpless. Sami closes her eyes and uses some magical energy. A blue light in the shape of a tear drop floats down to the baby. It looks like she is trying to kill the baby and Mel freaks out. I manage to keep her calm. Sami then collapses to the floor and passes out. We then hear our baby crying. Mel and I let out sighs of relief. Sami saved her life. **(AN: Sami pretty much gave 25% of her angel life to the baby) **

Mel sighs out in relief as she hears the crying. I hold her hand while smiling at my little girl. Donnie brings our baby over to Mel and she holds her close. I hug both of them and Mel rests her head on my chest. The baby stops crying as Mel rocks her to sleep. Her eyes are yellow and she has light brown hair like Mel. The only turtle like thing about her is she has a small shell that is the size of a Frisbee. She has normal human skin. Her eyes however are clouded over. She is blind! Everyone is worried (Excluding Sami who is still passed out) but Mel. "What's wrong with her?" Raph asks bluntly; earning a well deserved smack upside the head from Donnie and a glare from me. Mel looks at him confused and asks, "What do you mean Raph?" Raph rubs her head and says, "She's blind." He picks Sami up off the floor. Mel laughs and says, "That's normal for wolves. I was blind when I was born too. We gain our eyesight when we are a month old. We gain our wolf forms when we gain our eyesight as well." We all look at her with a sense of clarity. That makes a lot of sense. Mel smiles down at our daughter and runs a gentle finger along her cheek.

Sami groans in pain as she sits up in Raph's arms, rubbing her head. "I feel like I just got hit by Raph on his motorcycle." She moans holding her head. Raph's eyes widen. "We promised to never speak of that time again!" He whispered loudly. Mikey snickers saying, "You hit a dragon with your motorcycle?" He then laughs super hard and Mel joins him. We all know that Sami's body is practically made out of stone. She would feel very sore but it would never kill her if she got hit by a motorcycle, or even a train. Then the room gets silent as Mel asks, "Sami, what did you do earlier? You saved our daughter's life but what did you do?" She looks at Sami showing she can wait for an answer. She is just curious. Then again, so am I. Sami's face goes red and we notice her go shy. She looks at the floor and begins to lightly kick a nonexistent rock. Mel looks at Sami seriously and asks again. "Sami, what did you do?" Raph nudges her to try to het an answer out of her and Mikey says enthusiastically, "You used wicked dragon magic right?" Sami shakes her head. Then Donnie and I ask kind of impatiently, "Then what did you do?" Mel then tells her, "Sami, whatever you did, it saved a life. So just tell us what you did." Sami cowers slightly. "I may or may not have sacrificed some of my life to your daughter's." She flinches once she is finished. "Does that mean you will die sooner?" Mikey asked looking concerned. Sami shrugs and looks away. "Sorry." Mel looks at her and says, "Thank you Sami. And don't be sorry. You sacrificed for my daughter. You made it so she could live." I nod at her also giving gratitude.

**Sami's POV**

Raph holds me bridal style and says, "I'm proud of you. And this just means that you don't get alone time anymore! Sorry but that's your punishment. I get to be with you 24/7 now." He smiles and kisses my whole face. He accidentally slobbers my face and I just shrug it off. He then kisses my lips and he claims my mouth. He pulls away and I am blushing madly. We all hear the baby stir awake and we watch her as Donnie asks, "So what is her name?" Mel looks at her daughter lovingly and says, "Brooke." My eyes widen and I ask, "After your mom?" Mel nods and kisses the top of Brooke's head. Brooke was Mel's world back in the day. She was an amazing mother to me as well as her own three children. When she died, Mel was crushed. True she got along with her father better but Mel and Brooke always had their special mother/daughter moments. Her mother also always used to fly on her broom with Mel while Nathan and Ethan flew on their own brooms. That was how Mel learned to fly. When she lost her flight abilities, it was like having a piece of her heart taken out.

Mel looks to Leo and asks, "Would you like to hold her?" He nods as she hands her to him. He then holds Brooke like she is going to break at any moment. Brooke coos at the new scent. Smiling and waving her tiny hands at him. She holds Leo's finger with a strong grip. She laughs as she holds his finger happily. Leo smiles and rocks Brooke. I watch them while smiling myself. My goddaughter has captured everybody's hearts in the room and she is only twelve minutes old. She is going to be used for defense purposes around this lair whenever I pull pranks from now on. I can tell her godfather Raph is also thinking she will be a good cute weapon against people. Mel and Leo decided to make Raph and I the godparents, which was perfectly fine by us. I'm glad we said yes! "Come on Raphie, let's leave them alone." I whisper and walk out. When I walk out, I hear Brooke cry all of a sudden due to the fact that the door was closed rather loudly. I look through the crack in the door to see Mel take her from Leo and start to rock her to sleep. Mel sings "Baby Mine" to Brooke to try to get her to sleep. It works and I see that Mel realizes she just sang in front of people. She goes silent, completely shy now. I close the door again, this time softly. Raph is standing behind me and smiles.

Raph looks down at me and smiles. He then says, "You know, I think I need some practice with how to handle babies." He then picks me up and cradles me to him while gently singing me side to side. He then spins around with me in his arms, making me squeal with laughter. He then plops down on the couch with me still in his arms and kisses my cheek. "Do I look like a baby to you?" I giggle. He says, "You are my baby girl. Don't you forget it." He places his hands on the small of my back. "I think I forgot." I say with a playful smirk. He smirks back at me and holds me closer to him. "Well then let me remind ya." He then starts kissing my WHOLE head and face. He also gives me a huge hickey on my neck where my pulse is. When he finishes giving me the hickey he says, "There, now other people can know you're my baby girl." I smile more. "I'm still trying to get rid of the last one you gave me." I playfully whine, showing my fading hickey on my collarbone. He smirks and says, "You get rid of them or they fade, and I give you more. It's only fare." He says pouting playfully. He then kisses my lips and just sits there holding me flush up against his body. I turn to straddle his hips. I feel something hard under my ass and smirk evilly at him. "Is that a gun, or are you just happy to see me?" He blushes as he says, "You have to wait till after the wedding to find out." I smirk. "Did tough little Raphie-Poo blush? Guess he is not a badass man like I thought." I tease, getting off of him. "I am a badass. I'm brooke's badass uncle!" He then crosses his arms, acting like he won our cute little argument. I turn to look at him with my eye brow raised. "As if! You are just a big softy." I smirk. "You kiss me as if I am a piece of glass." I laugh. "You are just weak against me. Admit it." I grin playfully challenging him. He says, "I'm not weak to you. I'm badass and tough. You just think I'm soft because I tone it down so I don't upstage your being badass." He smirks triumphantly. I laugh. "As if! My ex-boyfriend is stronger than you." I point and snort, crossing my arms over my chest. He shakes his head saying, "No he's not! I'm way stronger! I carried Mel around when she was pregnant! That was a lot of weight! I can beat your ex-boyfriend's ass!" He smiles and punches the air…And the lamp, which breaks instantly. He stares at it then says, "See? I don't even know my own strength. Meaning I'm pretty much the Hulk!" I laugh. "As if! You are anything but the Hulk. Maybe you are a little fluffy bunny rabbit. I'm obviously the dominant one in this relationship we have. You can't even prove it." I turn my back to him and wave as I walk into our room.

Raph chases after me and tackles me to the bed. He then says, "here's your proof." He then crashes his lips into mine, while exploring my body with his free hand. The other hand holding my arms above my head. He bites my lip playfully and explores my mouth with his tongue. I open my mouth while rubbing my legs on him. I press my body up against his touch. He sits on me, making it so I can't move at all and squeezes my left breast while he presses me down onto the bed more. I moan into the kiss and I feel his body shiver. I lick his lips before tangling my tongue with his. He pushes my tongue out of his mouth and sticks his own tongue half way down my throat. He then goes to my stomach and rubs rough circles on it. He then starts kissing my whole face and neck. He stops at my chest and goes back up to my lips. He nips at my bottom lip and sucks it. He then starts massaging my tongue with his. When he pulls away, we have a string of saliva connecting the two of us. He gets off of me and smirks at my dazed face and says, "There's your proof princess." We both just sit there after that. Catchoing our breath. I then look to him smirking and say, "Still not convinced."

**Leo's POV**

Mel is fast asleep as I hold Brooke to me. She is cooing up at me happily. She reaches her hand up and touches my nose. She holds it in her super tiny hand and giggles. I smile down at Brooke with soft eyes. So small, so beautiful. I still can't believe that Mel and I created something so wonderful together. She mostly looks like Mel, but Brooke has my shell. All the guys congratulated us before they said goodnight. I look from Mel to Brooke and I whisper to Brooke, "Auntie Samie gave you her life…I hope you don't turn out like her." I say looking worried. There was a loud bang outside. It was obviously the start of a thunderstorm. Brooke starts to cry out of fear. She can't see anything so loud sounds are seen as danger to her. I would be scared too to be honest. Brooke cries and releases her grip on me. She jolts from another clap of thunder. I hold Brooke close to comfort her. She keeps crying and Mel eventually wakes up. She sees Brooke crying and slowly goes over to her. Mel takes her from me and sings "Baby Mine" like she did earlier. Mel has an amazing voice! Why hasn't she told me before? Brooke calms down and Mel hands her back to me as she shyly looks away from me. That's why she never told me she could sing. She has stage fright. Mel hears a clap of thunder and bolts back to the bed where she hides under the covers. She's afraid of thunder! I forgot that whenever she hears it she can barely move. I felt bad, but I couldn't help thinking how cute she is right now. I look at Mel lovingly. Mel peeks from under the covers to see me. She hears the thunder again and yelps in surprise. She then goes back under the covers and covers her ears and shuts her eyes tight. I laugh a little looking at her. Mel whimpers in fear as she stays hidden under the blankets. Small tears form in her eyes as she hears me place Brooke in her crib. The thunder sounds again and Mel curls up into a ball and whimpers in fear. I lean over and kiss the blankets where her eyes are gently. Mel peeks out again and grabs onto my wrist and looks at me while trembling. She looks at me with sad eyes and asks me, "Can I sleep with you tonight?" She shrinks back inside her covers at the clap of thunder. She starts to bring her hand back under the covers but I grab onto hit. Mel looks at me, terrified at what I am doing. I pick Mel up and take her to our bedroom and cuddle into the bed with Brooke sleeping in between us.


	19. Author's Note

**fang95: Hi everybody! I am sorry to say that I wont be uploading anyt chapters for a while. There are many reasons. In this little AN I will tell you the reasons. I will also answer questions that have come up often among people who have not reviewed but actyually told me in person. So here we go. If you have questions or comments please review!**

**Reasons for not uploading:**

**1. I have summer classes until June 25 and it is stressful and I need to ofcus on my classwork so that I am a full fledged student. I am a transfer student who came in during second semester and missed first semester. I need to do first semester US History and English in order to count as a student.**

**2. I have bullies in my class that make me feel rather crappy and I just don't feel like doing anything because of it.**

**3. Only two people have ever reviewed and one of them is my friend DragonPrincess65. That's it! I only have six reviews. I will upload chapters as long as I get four or more reviews from people.**

**questions to Answer:**

**Q1. What is with using Mel's POV so much?**

**A1. To be honest it is just easier. I have trouble doing multiple POVs and I find it easier to use one person most of the time. It just happened to be Mel and that is how it is, Sorry iof you don't like but that is how it is.**

**Q1. The story mostly revolves around Mel. Will there be more Sami chapters or moments?**

**A2. There will be more Sami moments. I actually feel that she isn't getting enough attention so I am planning on doing Sami special chapters and have Mel take a chapter or two off so that I can focus on other characters more.**

**Q2. Is the story mostly on Mel and the whole Narry slavery story? What about Sami? Are we going to see more of her conflicts and struggles?**

**A2. Yes the story is mainly Mel for now. It will progress into Sami's struggles but I will be giving the characters equal attention to the best of my abilities. I will be alternating between mel and Sami as much as ossible.**

**Q3. Will we see more Raph and Sami romance?**

**A3. YES! I got super excited about this and I am doing a bunch of little fluffy chapters for them. They are a bit lovey-dovey and Raph may be a bit OOC when it comes to the romance but that is just because he is a love bug with Sami. I have completed three pages worth of material for them.**

**Q4. when are Leo and mel getting married?! They have a kid!**

**A4. I have no idea yet.**

**Q5. Will we see more fanfictions other than this one? If s, can you name a few?(AN: This question I am being nice enough to answer)**

**A5: yes there are more fanfics to come. I have fanfics for Black Butler, D-Gray man, Transformers, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, My Little Pony, and Inuyasha/Naruto fanfic in the works. They are all taking a lot of work so I apologize.**

* * *

**Fang95: Right so that is all the questions I can answer and all my reasons. Please review this fanfic and take a look at the new ones when they are uploaded. Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Fang95: Hi everybody! I am so sorry I haven't reviewed for a while and I thank you for reviewing I can't make any promises on when I will be updating next but I will update whenever I get the chance. This chapter is a bunch of fluffy moments between the turtles, Sami and Brooke. There is no POVs it is normal for this chapter only. Mel is currently taking this chapter off. Here is DragonPrincess65 with the discliamer! *Glomps DP65 and giggles in happiness***

**DragonPrincess65: Hi Fang95. Good to see you too. ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights go the original creators. _**

**Fang96 and dragonPrincess65: Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

**Mikey**

Mikey and Brooke are sitting in the living room as she sits in his lap sucking her pacifier. Brooke is wearing yellow footy pajamas with a picture of a teddy bear on the chest and paw prints on the feet. Sami and Mel bought it for her because Brooke is practically a teddy bear herself. She feels a chill and curls up into him more. Being a wolf she is able to sit up on her own already and has crawled a little. But being that she is smaller than most babies, everybody seems to think she will get hurt. Brooke looks up at Mikey and coos at him. trying to get his attention. He doesn't look down as his tongue sticks out of his mouth as he reads his comic book. Brooke reaches up and grabs onto his tongue and pulls on it. It doesn't hurt obviously. She then sticks her own tongue out trying to imitate him. Mikey looks down and laughs so hard…he accidentally swallows his comic book. Brooke starts laughing and claps her hands together. She then places one of the comic books on the couch. She has her hands resting on it as she looks at the pictures. She sees the Turtle Titan and squeals happily (She doesn't even know that Mikey is Turtle Titan). She tries hugging Turtle Titan through the picture, but realizes it isn't possible and just looks at it sadly. She looks about ready to cry. Mikey is still choking on his swallowed comic book, unable to speak. He picks Brooke up off of his lap and lays her down on the couch next to him, patting her head as he tries to throw up. Brooke watches him carefully, not sure as to what is going on. She then uses her little hands and hits Mikey on the chest making him cough up the comic book. She doesn't realize she put force into it. She actually had enough strength to make it hurt a little, but none the less she helped him. Brooke looked at Mikey as she starts to fall backwards off of the couch. He grabs her before she falls and says, "Brooke you saved me. Thank you!" He kisses her forehead and they snuggle up together.

**Donnie**

Brooke is sitting in the lab with Donnie as he is working on the computer. She is sitting on the floor. Just sitting on a blanket playing with one of Donnie's screw drivers **(AN: I see this happening with him yes) **She is running her hands over it and giggling at how it feels in her hands. She then taps Donnie in the leg with it and giggles. He glances down. 'Don't hurt yourself with that okay?" Donnie says before turning back to his project. Brooke looks at him, not happy with the response. Donnie had been working for five hours with no break! Even Brooke who was a baby knew he needed to get away from the screen for a little while. She lightly hits Donnie's chair with the screw driver and continues. It makes a banging noise that is quite distracting. He turns and takes it from her hands and puts it on the table. "Please Brooke, let Uncle Donnie work. I am trying to make a special crib for you." Brooke looks at him sadly and then tries something else to get his attention. She places her tiny hands on Donnie's large leg and stares at him with her sad little eyes. She whimpers at him sadly. He sighs and looks down at her. "Come on Brooke, go visit Auntie Sami. I bet she wants to see you." He says as he pats her head. Brooke tugs on his leg persistently. She then falls over and hits the back of her head on Donnie's desk, and she starts crying. She is the kind of baby who is such a quiet crier that only a person in the room with her can hear it. She starts rubbing at her eyes and cries over her minorly injured head. Donnie picks her up and rocks her while cooing to her. After a while, she finally settles down and she yawns. It is her nap time. Donnie yawns as well and looks at the clock to see that he has been working for a while. Brooke looks at him with innocent eyes. Showing that she knew the whole time that he needed a brea. "You remind me of Leo." Donnie laughs. "Let's go see daddy." He coos and walks out of his lab and into the dojo where leo and master splinter were. Brooke sees Leo and coos happily at him. She then starts playing with the tails of Donnie's mask tiredly. She then sticks one of the tails in her mouth and falls asleep. Smiling in her sleep as she sucks on Donnie's mask tail peacefully. Leo smiles and takes her from Donnie and puts her binky in her mouth, rocking her from left to right. "She is beautiful." Master Splinter says over Leo's shoulder. What they all didn't see until now is that Brooke still has Donnie's mask in her tiny hands. Donnie went back to his lab. He will be searching for his mask later though. Master Splinter chuckles as he takes the mask from Brooke. 'something tells me Donatello will be looking for this." He says with a smirk.

**Master Splinter**

Brooke is sitting on the floor in master Splinter's meditation room. She is rather playful today and grabs Master Splinter's tail and giggles happily. "Miss Brooke, you must channel your playful energy into meditation. Master Splinter says with his eyes closed. 'Just like Samantha not paying attention.' He thinks in his head. Brooke looks at him confused and just crawls into his lap happily. She just sits there and plays with his beard. No reason other than it looked soft. She coos at him as she then places both hands on his giant nose, smiling at her grandfather. He peeks his left eye open and smiles. "You are like Michelangelo. He did the same thing when he was around your age." She giggles and hugs his snout while cooing happily. Not caring about the world outside. He sighs and continues to meditate. Brooke watches him and then crawls out of his lap. She then sits in front of him and imitates his pose. She closes her eyes as well and just sits that way; smiling about being with her grandpa.

**Raph**

Brooke and Raph are sitting in the living room while he watches TV. She is on her blanket enjoying her new toy horse Smokey that April bought her. The horse was light grey with a black mane and tail. He was super soft and had black button eyes. She is giggling happily as she snuggles up to her stuffed horse and makes the ears wiggle back and forth. She then stares at Raph while smiling. Raph looks at the time, then looks down at Brooke. It is only around 8 pm. So Raph has the baby today. Brooke crawled over to Raph and placed a hand on his toe and looked at him sadly. Raph looks down and smiles at her. He then sees that she looks a little flushed. He picks her up and places a hand on her forehead. She was burning up wih a fever! "Great just what I needed!' Raph huffs, even though he doesn't mean it. He gets up and goes to the sink and gets a wash cloth. He then puts the cold (Not too cold) water on it and puts it on Brooke's forehead. Brooke starts coughing slightly and looks at Raph with sad hazel eyes. Her breathing is labored. He could tell it wasn't asthma. She had it like her mom but he knew the difference. This was more just out of the body being weak. Brooke has little tears fall from her eyes. She rests her head on Raph's chest and grabs his wrist band, seeking comfort. He holds her closely. "I wish Sami or even Fearless was here. They would be better then me." He whispers. Brooke smiles at Raph, as if understanding his lack of confidence. She then reaches her hands up and hugs his face (She isn't contagious, just has a bug). She then kisses his nose and coos at him, smiling happily at her uncle. He smiles and nudges her with his nose. She giggles and claps her little hands. She has a little coughing fit and Raph rubs her back until it stops. All of a sudden her stomach lets out a little growl, which is extremely adorable for some reason. Even this baby's sneezes are adorable! "I think Mikey has one more slice of pizza in the fridge." Raph says with an evil look in his eyes. Brooke looks at him and gives an open mouthed smile, showing no teeth. Raph then realizes she stiil needs her bottle. He carries her to the kitchen and starts heating a bottle up. When it is ready, he gives it to her and she finishes it quickly. She then burps and sneezes shortly after. Raph laughs. "Surprisingly Sami sneezed like that…once…her sneezes can hurt her. It worries me sometimes. One time she sneezed and slammed into a wall. Scary stuff." He says making Brooke listen with interest. She titls her head and looks at him with her big eyes. Raph then carries her out of the kitchen. He checks her forehead to see that her fever has gone down quite a bit. Brooke grabs a hold of his mask tails and giggles while playing with them, like Raph's mask is the greatest thing in the world. "I can't wait to have kids of my own." Raph mumbles snuggling Brooke closer to him. Brooke keeps playing with the mask as Raph sits down on the couch. He gives her Smokey and she hugs him close to her. She then falls asleep in Raph's arms with a smile on her face.  
**Sami**

Brooke sat in her stroller as I gaze through the isle at the store. Brooke is smiling happily up at Sami as an old woman comes up and asks, "She is adorable. Is she yours? What's her name?" the old woman smiles at Brooke who smiles back. Sami was afraid to admit she wasn't hers so she says, "Yes and her name is Brooke. Wave hi Brooke." Sami coos at Brooke playfully rubbing her belly. Brooke giggles and waves her hands in the air…well sort of but it was close enough. The old woman nods and walks away after telling Sami to have a nice day. Brooke smiles at Sami as she goes about her shopping. Brooke happily holds Sami's finger with a strong grip as she giggles happily. Sami looks at her and says, "Now what would Uncle Raphie want?" As she walks down the boxing isle. Brooke sees a rather decent set of punching bags on sale for really cheap prices. She indicates to them by cooing happily. She then sees one of those sticks used for decoration and squeals happily…Because it is a stick! Sami looks at Brooke, then at the stick. "Your mother is not going to be happy with me. You got some of my personality. She's so going to kill me."

**Leo**

Brooke and Leo were sitting on the floor together as Brooke played with her toy horse. She looked at Leo while smiling and coos up at him. She then places her hands on his knee and giggles. 'How's my little princess/" he coos at her picking her up and putting her in his lap. She sneezes and laughs before hugging Leo's arm. She then snuggles his arm happily as if it were her favorite stuffed animal. Leo gently rubs her head and kisses it. Brooke releases his arm and crawls out of his lap. She then starts letting off little growls. They sound like they belong to a baby wolf but Leo didn't know what was happening. He looked confused as he stared at his daughter. She starts crying as her body lays on the floor in extreme pain. All of a sudden, her body transforms into a wolf. Her wolf form is really strange. The left side of her body is as black as ebony, while the right side is pure white like Mel's. Brooke walks up on wobbly four legs to Leo. She loses her balance and falls over right in front of his legs. Leo's eyes widen as he picks her up. She whimpers as she looks up at him with literally sad puppy eyes. She then lets out a little baby wolf howl as she paws at his arm. She smiles at him and uses both paws to rest on Leo's arms to hold her up. Brooke looks at him with a face that belongs in an ASPCA commercial. Her body is still in slight pain. "Maybe we should go find mommy." Leo says getting up before realizing "oh no Mel is sleeping…Where is Auntie Sami? She would know what to do." Leo sees Sami in the kitchen and goes over to her. He holds Brooke up for Sami to see and asks, "Do you know what is going on with Brooke?" Brooke looks at Sami with her ears back and her paws up to her chin. Looking at her with her chibi wolf eyes. She whimpers slightly in fear and starts crying in her wolf form. "Oh my poor baby!" Sami squeals as she picks Brooke up and twirls her around making her laugh. "Did my little wolf princess turn into a wolfy?" Brooke nods. "Are you in pain?" Brooke nods again. "Well Auntie Sami has just what you need." Sami says with a smile. She puts Brooke down on the counter and runs to her room. She picks up one of her magic spell books and hurries back to the kitchen. She hands brooke her horse and begins to work. A few seconds later, Brooke is back to her human form with a big smile. Sami picks her up and hands her to Leo. "There, all better. Doctor Sami has a surprise for you." Ami turns around and shows a blue ninja mask for the horse. Brooke squeals and takes it from her with a large smile. She hugs her horse happily and rests her head on Leo's chest. She looks up at him and sees his blue mask and squeals happily as she reaches up and grabs onto it. She grabs the mask tails and sucks on one of them while cooing happily. Leo looks at Sami. "How did you do that?" Sami smiles mischievously. "Cause I'm awesome." She looks down at Brooke. "when you get older, you will find out that I gave you some of my life force and I was able to give you the ability to heal people like me. But you will probably only be able to heal small wounds like cuts and bruises, but with your mommy it will come in handy." Sami smiles and ruffles Brooke's hair. She giggles with the mask still in her mouth and snuggles into Leo more. She looks at him and touches his nose. Accidentally dropping her horse. Sami grabs it before it touches the ground and hands it back to Brooke. "Oh yeah I am so awesome!" Sami gives Leo her cutest kitty face. Leo looks at Sami smiling while shaking his head and says, "Oh yes, so amazing. Right I have to go put Brooke down for her nap. And try to get her to sleep. Thanks again Sami." Leo walks to his bedroom and sits on the bed. Brooke looks at him with her big hazel eyes that resemble her mother's. Brooke tilts her head cutely and smiles at Leo while cooing at him.


	21. Chapter 19

**Fang95: Hi everybody! Here is chapter nineteen. this chapter is a Sami/Raph moment as well as just a good old fashioned pranking chapter. Ity does have a heated moment in their romance but it isn'ttoo bad. If you feel more comfortable skipping the last half of the chapter feel free to do so. Anyways, Here is Sami for the disclaimer!**

**Sami: Hey everybody! I'm so excited for this chapter! Anyways, ****_Fang95 does not own TMNT. All rights belong to the original creators._**

**Fang95: enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

**Sami's POV**

I'm so sick of Raphael treating me like I'm some damsel in distress! Mikey and I were talking and he gave me an idea. I call it 'My Greatest Prank Ever!' I'm going to prank Raph by making him think I am dead. For this prank, I was able to get Mel, Leo, Donnie, Mikey and even Master Splinter to join! At the moment, I am in the bathroom while Mel is making me look like I got hit by a train…or Raph's motorcycle again. As soon as Mel was done with all of the fake injuries, Mikey came in and dumped a whole bottle of fake blood on me. Good thing Master Splinter took Raph out to go topside. So it was just me, Mikey, Mel, Donnie, Leo and Brooke. As soon as the blood covered me, they placed me on Donnie's medical bed. Leo cleaned up all of the fake blood that was in the bathroom and hid all of the evidence. Donnie attached a heart monitor to me, and hooked up a button to control the heartbeat so that I can play dead. I lay down on the bed and Mel calls Master Splinter. Show time!

**Raph's POV**

Master Splinter and I were on the rooftops when he suddenly gets a call on his shell cell. He answers it and says, "Hello? Yes Melanie what is the problem? Just a moment let me put you on speaker." Master Splinter presses the speaker button. "Ahhhhhh! Master Splinter come quick! Sami she's in trouble! She…" They then hear Mikey say, "She did something idiotic and dangerous1" Leo then cuts in and bluntly says, "She's dying." Master Splinter and I then rush home. When we get inside the lair, I see Sami on the medical bed in Donnie's lab, hardly breathing. I rush over to her, knocking Donnie into the medical tray. I lift her head up and hold it in my arms as I stare into her eyes. "Why'd you leave me with Mikey?" Sami moans out. I stare at her and then look at Mikey with a questioning glare. Mikey say, "I didn't mean to I swear!" I growl at Mikey. "What did you do?" Mikey panics. "I can't tell you!" He then hides behind Leo. I look back at Sami and tears are in my eyes. "What did you do to yourself Sami?" Sami holds up a weak hand and…Shows the middle finger and says, "Fuck…You!" I look at her dumbfounded and say, "What the fuck?" Sami says, "I love you…" I then hear a click and the heart monitor goes to a dead line. I break down and cry into Sami's motionless, breathless boobs. Mel places a hand on my shoulder and says, "I'm sorry for your loss." She walks away and goes into another room. The next thing I know is I hear Mel laughing. She walks back into the med bay as I stare at her in both confusion and shock. Mel chuckles out, "I'm sorry I just really wanted her dead." I look at her with my brows scrunched and say, "Weren't you guys best friends?" Mel shrugs and says, "She gets on my nerves." All of a sudden I feel Sami's body shaking. I look down at her as her eyes are staring right at me. She has a smile that reaches from ear to ear and she…breaks out into fits of laughter. I drop her out of surprise and she squeals out "Ouch!" I keep staring at Sami and finally say, "You were faking the entire time?!" She laughs more as I growl at her. I get out my sais and start chasing her around the lair.

"Mikey help me! Raphie-Poo is trying to kill me!" Sami shouts. Mikey swoops in and holds her bridal style as he runs away with her. "Don't worry princess! Turtle Titan is here to save you!" He laughs cheekily and keeps running. I chase them angrily as I growl out, "Mikey give her back right now!" Sami places the back of her hand on her forehead and tilts it back. "Protect me Turtle Titan! Don't let him get me!" She shouts as if she were a damsel in distress. But she is anything but a damsel in distress! That lovable fire breathing woman! I snap out of my thoughts and Mikey and Sami got away. I see them on the ledge above me. "Oh my hero!" Sami kisses him on the cheek. I growl out of jealousy and jump up onto the ledge with them. I take Sami and throw her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sami screams, "Mikey save me!" I jump off the ledge and start carrying her to our bedroom. As I'm walking to the door I say, "We are going to have a long talk about why it isn't okay to prank me." Sami screams bloody murder as the door closes. I close the door on Mikey's nose and close the door.

I plop Sami down on the bed and crosses his arms while looking down at you and smirking. "Time for your punishment." I say while chuckling evilly. I then falls onto the bed right above you and start kissing your face and licks a trail down to her stomach from her neck. I make my way back up when I see her hips buck a little and unhook her bra. I start sucking and lightly nibbling her left nipple as my left hand rubs the other one. My right hand holds her hands above her head as I sit on her hips (obviously not putting full weight on her). I look at her face to see her eyes shut tightly. She moans in pleasure and arches her back a little. I push her down onto the bed immobilizing her and kiss her lips. I claim her mouth with my tongue. My tongue swirls around hers and I pull it in to my mouth and sucks on it. My right travels to the edge of the bed where there is a rope. I bring the rope up to Sami's wrists and ties them to the bed frame. I pull her shirt and bra all the way off and throw them to the side of the room. She squirms as she moans as I stick my mask into her mouth to keep her quiet. I go back to her breasts and greedily start sucking the right one as my hands rub rough circles into her soft skin. She struggles underneath me to get out of her bindings, I just hold her down and give her hickeys on your ribs, shoulders and every piece of skin I get my lips on. After about an hour of me giving her hickeys and torturing her, I untie her wrists and take my mask out of her mouth. I place my mask in the hamper and grab my spare. I tie I onto my head and watch Sami get her shirt and bra on. She gets up off the bed with a furious look on her face and storms out of the room. "Fuck you! I'm not fucking in here with you! I'm sleeping in Mikey's room!" As she storms out of the room I hear Mikey down the hall shouting, "Yay roommates!" The door is then slammed shut. I think to myself, _"She'll come around." _I also think to myself, _"I get the bed to myself tonight."_


End file.
